


Quakes

by KingDazed, LiveTheGay



Series: Tides and Waves [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Bathroom Sex, Bonding, Character(s) of Color, Clark Kent and Lex Luthor Reconciliation, Dorks in Love, Evil Genius Lex, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Secrets, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Gen, Geniuses, Imprinting, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lesbian Sex, Lost Love, Love at First Sight, Multi, Mutant Powers, Origin Story, Paris (City), Passion, Past Abuse, Project Cadmus, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Student Lena Luthor, Superheroes, True Love, Unethical Experimentation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingDazed/pseuds/KingDazed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveTheGay/pseuds/LiveTheGay
Summary: “Researchers say eyes are the mirror to the soul. You have the most beautiful soul I’ve ever seen,” Monica stated.Lena was drowning in a sea of silver. She was intoxicated by those eyes that gazed back into her own. As her blush deepened, she was surprised by how Monica described her own eyes, when she was sure that the silver-eyed woman deserved that title.She let out a small chuckle, “I don't think you've seen your own eyes. I could never describe them before, I could never pinpoint the exact color your eyes were. But now… this close… they’re the color of a star that outshines an entire galaxy.”Monica smirked, “You mean a supernova? It’s one of the most beautiful occurrences .”“Yeah… I guess you could say, you’re a supernova,” Lena smiled, full-heartedly.Monica raised an eyebrow, “Is that so, little Luthor?”“Or just… Nova, since it's easier,” Lena replied.  Monica smirked, “Somehow, I feel like that’s going to stick.”(College AU)





	1. Origin

**Author's Note:**

> I recently had harsh feelings from the craziness in the Supergirl fandoms sorta at each other throats but I love the story I have created and the fans I have gained since started writing Nextwave. I had received numerous questions about Monica Rambeau origins and I wanted to expand on that for all of you. Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always welcome!

_A blanket of black smoke swirled savagely the rich oaky smell of the fire permeated the sky, wisps of silver gray smoke curled and danced their way through the thick, hazy air as if excited to escape the onslaught of plant life._

 

__

 

_Frank Rambeau, a fearless firefighter of the New Orleans Fire Department was dispatched to the tremendous farm fire right outside of the city boundaries.  He lunged out of the firetruck and held onto the side handle. That smell It brought a sweet rush to his fingers knowing that this was indeed danger was near. Sweet smoke curled through the pockets in his helmet and billowed into his nostrils dense sickly scents awaken a scorching ember inside of him. The rumbling of powerful water tankers flew above the inflamed fields of burning crops dropping thousands of gallons of water semi extinguishing the raging flames. The fire crew inspected the situation on arrival the sizable land was going to prove hard to douse. Teams were split up into fire zones surrounding inferno within thirty minutes the flames died down the sky became visible again. Frank pulled off his helmet and mask appraising the situation just to catch a fire zone in the south squadron break and brush flames to a wooden storehouse._

 

_Without a second of thought, Frank sprinted to the fallen firefighters swiftly moving them out of harm's way. Three men lied on the ground two smelled of burnt flesh but it didn’t appear to severe probably second-degree burns but that was the least of Frank’s concerns. He wasn’t sure if the building was a safe zone for any of the on hand firefighter to extinguish the building. It was a given that at the very least there was straw, fertilizer, and pesticides inside which are highly flammable but accelerants could easily cause an explosion. He had to get in there!_ **_Now!_ **

 

                                           

 

_A wood along the side of the storehouse was darkened it was clear smoke had been filling the building. Smouldering, fire licked the dry wood like a hungry kitten with a saucer of milk, crackling, playful, gentle at first, fire flickered, flared, leapt, spat, shower of sparks like a fountain, plumes of black grey smoke, wound itself around the storehouse like a great hungry serpent, devoured everything in its path, choking clouds of noxious smoke, inferno, blazing, out of control, ash floating to the ground like great dirty flakes of snow, showering onto everything, sprinkling onto the ground. Frank broke open a door immediately flame whipped at his face instead of fear he felt relaxed with no hesitation he stepped into the flame keeping his eye on everything around him. He didn’t see oil or gasoline inside but plenty of harvest crops._

 

_The further back into the storehouse he went he saw less and fewer crops; someone must’ve tried to clear them all out. As the thought crossed his mind he saw an older couple passed out on the ground with cloths over their mouths and nose. He carried the women out first and on his second trip out he heard an alarming sound coming from a loft above; someone gasping for air desperately. There wasn’t any time left the flames had risen to the ceiling if he didn’t get out soon the structure could fall any minute. Lucky, the water tanker had circled back around and doused the roof buying Frank enough time to quickly remove the man from the inferno and return for the last trip._

 

_“I am a firefighter of the New Orleans Fire Department! Please make any noise if you can hear me!” Frank yelled out through the thicket of smoke._

 

_He climbed up the rickety ladder up to the loft. “Where are you?!” He moved up the visor on his helmet up to get a clean view to find the only thing not covered in blackness, a pair of white shoes underneath a bookcase. Frank clamped one hand on the bookcase and threw it across the loft to find young women fiercely clutching a book to her chest eyes battered shut._

 

_The woman wouldn't have looked out of place in a school uniform, yet she was dressed in a casually tailored dress and her hair was salon-perfect. She had the air of one used to punctual service, her face poised as if to give orders and her manicured fingers digging into the spine of a book. Her eyes lashes flickered momentarily and reminded Frank of the danger looming below. So she was a rich kid turned into a rich young woman. Perhaps he mused, he should introduce himself. He could almost taste the five-star restaurant steak as he made his way over._

 

_He quickly removed his jacket through it around her firmly lifting her up off the ground without strain. She moved around in his arms involuntarily fighting to stay alive in the underbrush of smoke engulfing her lungs. Frank headed back to the ladder to find it was on fire. They couldn’t go down that way now.  He looked over the ledge there was a sea of flames below but that was the only way out. She was completely covered by the oversize fire resilient jacket. He needed to jump, now!_

 

_The young women started to regain consciousness to see something that didn’t quite make sense. That couldn’t be real, a man of incredible bone structure on fire carrying her through flames his skin unscathed eyes glowing like an everlasting inferno._

 

_Her consciousness must've wavered the next thing she could remember was waking up in the hospital with a certain firefighter gripping her favorite book, A Colony in a Nation by Chris Hayes. He had been thumbing through it. She felt her heartbeat pick up._

 

_“Excuse me... Um.. Excuse me..” She whispered._

 

_Frank groaned awaken by the loveliest sound, “Oh.. I must’ve dozed off.”_

 

_“That’s my book.” She pointed at it._

 

_“Oh, this little thing. I managed to save it… for you.” Frank beamed._

 

_===========_

 

_Frank set his aspirations out on procuring the heart of the young Maria Matthews after that day. The daughter of New Orleans produce provider repaid the gallant firefighter with a simple date that turned into many. In a number of months, they were married expecting their first child. In fear for his child well being he disclosed a secret he had kept buried for several years to her one sleepless night._

 

_Maria tossed and turned holding her belly wincing from abdominal pains from her pregnancy. Frank kept a vigilant eye on her as the hours went on he couldn’t bare to see his wife this way._

 

_“Ria, I have to tell you something.. I should’ve told you sooner.” Frank rambled out wiping sweat from her brow._

 

_Maria appeared frail, “What is it?”_

 

_“I have… abilities.” Frank look down ashamed of himself, ashamed he didn’t tell her before._

 

_Maria gave a weak smile to him, “Oh, honey, I know.”_

 

_“You, what? You know?”_

 

_“Of course. I’ve seen you do incredible things. The day we met you just walked through the flames without a single burn on you.” Maria braced for another sharp cramp. They did her breathing exercises together to calm her. “You are special, Frank. I’ve always known.”_

 

_“This is all my fault. If I hadn’t..”_

 

_Maria immediately cut him off, “This child is the light in our lives. Don’t regret her now.”_

 

_“I regret putting you in this pain, not her.” Frank brushes her hair back ever so lightly._

 

_“We decided together to have her.” Maria held Frank’s face._

 

_Frank couldn’t shake the feeling that it was indeed his fault. He sighed and nodded. “When my abilities manifested I was asleep in my bed suffering from a night terror and I awake to my entire house consumed in flames. My parents..” A tear streamed down his cheek and onto her hand. “They were trapped inside and when I tried… when I tried to reach out to them, I just burnt them. They died because of me, Ria.”_

 

_Maria's eyes widened, “I.. I never realized... You’ve always been so careful around me.”_

 

_“I would never forgive myself if I harmed you, Ria. Now I fear our child will have my misfortune cursed to live a life of caution.”_

 

_“We will raise her to be head strong and as normal as possible,” Maria reassured._

 

==========

 

**_Nineteen Years Later…_ **

 

A Fertilizer Distributor Reception brought a multitude of snobby wealthy agricultural company owners to the mercy of LexCorp. Among the crowd, the Rambeau family stuck out like a sore thumb the only black faces in sight. Frank dressed in a tux. His tux was exquisitely cut and a perfect match for his suave manners out on display. Monica Rambeau, on the other hand, wasn’t impressed knowing his true rugged personality. Maria nuzzled in close to Frank’s arm feeling almost every pair of eyes on her. She radiated an air of quiet confidence but no one detected arrogance in her demeanor. Her daughter, on the contrary, well that was a different story her smugness could reach across a room cutting down even the humblest of people. Which this particular party had none. And yet in the clothes she wore showed exactly what she thought of the company around her. All of this was beneath her. Hour after hour of non-stop ass kissing to the wealthier more established business owners made Monica sick to her stomach.

 

The guests waited for the host to appear at any point in the night. By midnight he hadn’t graced the reception with his presence instead of a board member of LexCorp individually pulled aside each fertilizer distributor to conduct a bit of business between the so called festivities. When it was Frank and Maria turn Monica took the opportunity to sneak out the party and head toward the parking lot. She lit a joint lay back against the windshield of her father’s 1969 Pontiac Firebird staring off at the exotic car that filled the parking lot.  As her high crept in over her body and mind she became withdrawn, her personality sunk in dark thoughts. The comments of each pompous perks swirled around in her head nudging her on to take action. She stumbled down from the hood and grabs her bag of spray paint cans from the backseat and tagged the first car she saw. Another hour passed before her tagging was disturbed by a presumptuous voice deafening her concentration.

 

                                                                   

 

“Spray cans can get you up to six months in prison.” He said.

 

“Good thing it isn’t a felony in Kansas.” Monica cracked back.

 

She heard an egotistical huff.

 

She peered up, his arms crossing over his chest. She studied him, knowing exactly what he was going to say. Just as she predicted, the corners of his mouth were turned up in one of his grins, the pride radiating off of him, almost tangible.

 

Monica stood up, stepped in front of him with an aloof facial expression, “Alexander Luthor...”

 

Lex turned his head to the slight, smirking. “It’s Lex.”

 

“I know.” She turned her back to him and continued tagging the hood of a Maserati.

 

Lex surveyed the parking lot taking his time to look at each exquisite piece glossed over gleaming metallic coats. He had to admit she painfully captured the true attributes of each high and mighty asshole that filled his own reception in the seven deadly sins; _Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, Envy, and Lust._ Greed appearing on the majority of the cars.

 

“You missed these two,” Lex pointed at her father’s classic and his own.

 

Monica looked up momentarily weary of his presence, “Oh, you're still here? Goodie.” She checked her watch packed up her spray paint begun to head back inside of the reception.

 

“The principles of true art is not to portray, but to evoke”

 

“Do you always quote dead men?”

 

Lex hung his head for a moment realizing he wasn’t talking to his father or someone he had to impress. “Luthor habit I suppose.”

 

Monica huffed grinned wickedly at his bruising honesty and decided to back tracked to his Ferrari and began to spray paint across his hood, “Most of our human relationships, we spend most of our time reassuring each other that our costumes of identity are on straight.”

 

She walked past him her leather jacket brushing against his shoulder.

 

Lex watched her walk away realizing eminence of the sinisterness brimming at the surface inside of her. He knew that demeanor all too well. Eventually, he gazed down at his hood and slivered his hands into his pocket. **_PRIDE._ **

 

=========

 

**_The next day..._ **

 

Just outside of National City, a quiet neighborhood has disrupted by the earsplitting sound of a  Ferrari racing through the streets heading straight toward the Rambeau estate. Lex Luthor sashayed out of his Ferrari knocked at the broad glass front door. It wasn’t long before Frank was opening the door to his surprise he greeted Lex.

 

“Mr. Luthor, I haven’t made my decision on our fertilizer.”

 

“Actually this isn’t a business visit its social. Is your daughter in?”

 

“What do you want with my daughter?”

 

A tender hand skimmed Frank’s shoulder Maria stepped forward, “If this about the spray paint..”

 

“No, I assure you it isn’t.”

 

Frank and Maria exchanged ganders at each other before stepped back to allow Lex inside. His head tilted up at the dazzling crystal chandelier that seems to capture all of the light in the room. Frank watch Lex glanced up for a moment before clearing his throat to get his attention.

 

“Mr. Luthor..” Maria inched forward, “What is this about?”

 

“You have a truly remarkable daughter.” Lex jaw tightened between breaths, “I would like to explore a beneficial relationship between the Luthor family and yours.”

 

“I see.” Frank motioned Lex to follow him to the backyard.

 

Once, Frank opened the door to the backyard the sweet smell of nectar filled Lex’s nose. He had to stop to take it all in. The acres of glorious enchanting plant life from wheat to petite orchids. A copse of cypress pines flanks on one side, with a thicket of peaceful lake standing guard on the other. Apple trees run through the center of the garden, casting a lake of claw shadows onto the grass. Frank took in a deep breath as if this one garden was his pride and joy out of life.

 

“Go past the oak tree and her hideout is above the garage.”

 

“Thank you,” Lex reached out his hand to Frank but he simply looked at it.

 

“My daughter is cunning fair warning,” Frank said.

 

Lex retracted his hand back into his pocket. Frank knew better not to trust anyone blindly and he had taught his daughter the same values that are why this unexpected visit didn’t remotely phase him. Lex hadn’t been the first person interested in his daughter. Lex smirked headed down the stone steps toward the colossal oak tree that was visible over the acres of farmland.

 

Heat licked at his sun beaten face and coiled around his limbs like a great hot-blooded serpent. The soil smoldered yet moist and sent up a disorienting haze. Even the birds were silent and the grass stood still as if too hot to move.  The rich soil coated his Bostonian shoes. Once, he had reached the oak tree he needed a moment to rest under the shade. The tree stands mute in the summer air. There is a distinctive fragrance of leaf and woods near the tree. Lex must’ve nodded off for a bit because a whip of air awaken him. A hovering drone caused the surge of wind. He had never seen a drone shaped in such a way. It appeared to have a pilot chamber in the center of the drone with for propelling blades around it. But, as he stepped out from the tree’s shade he realized there were actually eight blades. The craft lowered down to the grass to make a genius maneuver to hand on its aluminum legs. A door lifted up and Monica wobbled out of the small chamber. She quickly opened the control panel on the back of the drone reading over diagnostics. If it wasn’t for Lex’s shadow she wouldn’t even notice he was there.

 

“What do you call this thing?” He said.

 

“Horus,” She answered.

 

“The Egyptian God of Silence.” Lex circled the drone observing its many corks. He had never seen a piloted drone before. It was incredible in design and slick.

 

“Not too many people know about Egyptian gods.” She said.

 

“I’m not many people,” He remarked.

 

He was obviously a very arrogant rich boy that was spoon feed elitism all of his life, and younger minded than she was.  “We should go inside you head looks like a strawberry.”

 

                                                                 

 

Inside of Monica’s hideout - which looked more like a lab than a hangout. Monica cranked the ac up to cool down Mr. Luthor. “Why are you here Mr. Luthor?”

 

“I’ve told you once before call me, Lex.”

 

Monica wasn’t keen on calling him that. They weren’t friends nor were fond of each other. The expression on her face told Lex to get on with why he was visiting.

 

“I’ve done some digging into..”

 

“Me..” Monica sat at a nearby desk inputted the latest diagnostic test on Horus.

 

“Yes.” Lex shifted his weight seamlessly scouting out the equipment that lied about in her lab. “I just want to know why. Why someone at the age of four who aced John Hopkins diagnostic for precocious mathematics test that graduated high school at the age of six and was accepted into every ivy league college in the world would turn their back on academia?”

 

Monica casually rose from the desk detached from the conversation already. She wheeled out a rather large steel box swiftly she opened it up and pressed enter on her control panel. A laser beamed down onto a slab of aluminum. It engraved a shape into the aluminum and Monica only watched it for a second. Instead of observing the laser cutter she watched Lex facial expression change to outright astonishment as the laser cut the aluminum slab like butter.

 

Once, the machine was done the cutting and the brightness faded. Monica finally said, “Academia didn’t interest me, anyone.”

 

“I can see why now.” Lex stepped closer to the laser engraver machine tilting his head a bit. “I’ve only seen one of these on my tour of NASA.”

 

“As did I. I figured why not build one.” Monica leaned back against the desk with her arms crossed her biceps hugging the sleeve opening.

 

Lex couldn’t keep his eyes off of it.  He was astounded by her engineering skills and her use of her time. Without even thinking he blurted out, “I recently bought a facility called Cadmus Labs. I had only been using it to research meter rocks from Smallville. I would like to change the direction of the facility to more… passion drove lucrative ventures. I would need a partner to oversee the lab run the majority of the tests establish new inventions and help me rival Luthor Corp.”

 

He straightened up his posture, “I would need someone I could trust.”

 

“Trust goes both ways,” Monica said.

 

“You don’t trust a Luthor?” Lex said. “I can assure you I am not my father.”

 

Monica raised an eyebrow, “I trust people as far as I can throw them. It has nothing to do with you being a Luthor. That is merely the last name that you could not control whether you got or not.”

 

The skeptic inside of Lex immediately pinned her as a liar setting him up for a blow later on. Everyone knew how ruthless the Luthor is even the most formidable families with long pedigrees didn’t dare challenge the Luthor empire.  But, the Rambeau family weren’t exactly like any other family he had come to know. They were described as unconventional nonconformist secluded from primitive thinkers and Monica, definitely, was the maverick in the family. Could it be possible what she was saying here and now was truly how she felt? Far too much time had passed since Monica’s comment and an awkward silence filled the spaces between them.

 

“Rambeau habit I suppose.” Monica uttered.

 

Those words were the declaration of their friendship. Both, Lex and Monica realized their similarities in each other; alone, mistrustful, leery, cautious, brilliant, authentic, and most importantly wicked to the bone.

 

“Is there anything I can do or say to get you to join Cadmus Labs ?”

 

Monica took a second to think, then decided to give him a chance. “Prove you are more than a suit.”

 

The corner of one of his lips curled put in an oddly charming way. Well, charming to Monica sinister to just about everyone else. “What can I do?”

 

“You can start by taking off the suit off.”

 

=======

 

The sun was at its highest. The heat beat down on Lex’s head like bacon under the grill. He could almost smell myself cooking. He stood in his own shadow puddle with crisp edges that moved as he swayed in the sultry heat. By late evening Lex had been transformed into a helpful farm worker lending a hand everywhere he possibly could from picking out weeds in the garden, mowing, harvesting produce, soldering together broken equipment, and repairing fencing. Monica watched from the best viewpoint of the estate the highest branch of the oak tree. She had to admit he was persistent to learn it was rather comical.When Frank couldn’t find any other work for Mr. Luthor he insisted Monica come down and keep him busy while her mother prepared dinner.

 

                                                            

 

Monica and Lex walked side by side back to her hang out but instead of going inside they went up the stairs to the balcony on top of the roof. The journey up the stairs sent a sharp pain up Lex’s thighs. He was relieved to see comfortable setting plopping down as if he had never sat down before.

 

“My father really worked you,” Monica remarked holding back a chuckle.

 

“You didn’t tell me he was touchy about his orchids. I accidentally stepped on one I thought he was going to bite my head off.” He huffed out.

 

“Ah… those are my mother’s orchids. They were the first thing my parents planted when they moved from New Orleans to National City.” Monica handed Lex a glass of water. “Four years later the constant planting of orchids and other flowers stripped our estate of nutrients and soil erosion was soon to come.”

 

“What did they do?”

 

“They were stumped. My mother oversaw massive farms all of her life they never came across this problem before and leaving just wasn’t an option.” Monica sat adjacent to her guest combing her fingers through her curls. “Until a bright eyed four year old suggest spreading calcium on the soil and rotating crops per season.”

 

“That was very quick-witted of you.” Lex gulped down his water like a racehorse.  

 

“Yes, my mother thought so too soon after I was tested and passed the John Hopkin mathematics test with flying colors.” Monica looked down at her hands finding serenity in its lines. “Everything around me began to change.”

 

“I had a similar experience. When I lost my hair I was treated…” Lex wasn’t sure if opening up to a stranger was the best decision. This look in Monica’s eyes was one of a kindred spirit. “Mercilessly.”

 

“My father called himself grooming me to be a man,” Lex continued.

 

“What would you call it?” Monica asked.

 

“Callous ruthlessness,” Lex said.

 

“Are you.. hard-hearted, Lex?”

 

“No. There is a….  _darkness_ ....  in me I can’t always control.” Lex said.

 

“Then don’t.” She said.

 

 

 


	2. Be My Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex and Monica explore their business and personal relationship.

                                                                 

The dining-room was exquisite. The walls were covered with a glossy white paint and in the middle of the ceiling above the carved oak table was another crystal chandelier. Down the center of the table was an abstract bowl with grooves in the marble. At the end of the table were floor to ceiling bay windows, left slightly ajar to let in the scented summer air. The polished silver cutlery was heavy to the hand and shined brightly in the evening light. At each place stood a tall empty wine glass and there were beautifully folded napkins to match the runner. All that was missing was the food and the guests.

 

Lex accompanied Monica to the mansion at the beginning of the estate still exchanging conversation along the way. She gave him the dinner rules: elbows off the table, sit up straight, chew with your mouth shut, take small bites, make pleasant conversation, don't talk with your mouth full, finish your plates, use your napkin, ask permission to leave the table, help clear the table, and most importantly help wash the dishes.

 

It was clear to Lex this dinner was going to chock full of manipulation. And, he needed to play along. _**What is she planning?**_ He wondered.

 

Maria called everyone to dinner. Frank was the first to sit at the head of the table the rightful king in his castle. The youngsters moseyed their way into the dining room sitting across from one another. Lex's stomach growled and he squirmed in his seat to try to silence the rumbling. In perfect timing, the last of the plates were brought to the table. He moved his napkin onto his lap and grabbed a spoonful of oily hors-d'oeuvres. They were little shrimps, fried to a crisp. He placed a pile of shrimp on his plate and drenched them in creamy, sweet sauce. He ate with duo hands one pudgy hand clenched the oil-soaked shrimp and stuffed them into his mouth. His licked his fingers, smeared with cream and oil. Maria couldn't help but chuckle to herself. **_Is it that good?_ ** She thought. Monica watched amused as well. He crunched another handful of crispy shrimp. He cut a large chicken leg and a large steak to his plate. He saturated them in the rich, sweet sauce and popped a large chunk of steak into his mouth. The steak was too thick to chew with his mouth closed, not that he was concerned.

 

Frank sat calming selecting his food carefully. "Mr. Luthor, I'm surprised my daughter hasn't chew you up and spit you out yet."

 

"I don't think he would've noticed," Maria remarked.

 

The Rambeau's lightheartedly laughed in unison. Lex felt a natural smile come across his face at the comment. He must have looked a bit uncivilized. The truth of the matter was they were easy going and anyone could be themselves around them. Lex was utterly lost in the sauce in that. He didn't feel like he had to pretend to enjoy himself, no he was enjoying himself for sure.

 

"It does interest me. Why you are still here?" Maria said.

 

While Lex was fixing to answer her. Her daughter cut him off before he could get a single word out. "He would like me to come work for him at a facility called Cadmus labs."

 

"Doing what exactly?" Frank darted his eyes to Lex.

 

"All sorts of things, Dad. Mostly running the place," Monica smirked.

 

"Exactly," Lex agreed to know the game now.

 

"How long would this employment last?" Maria fired back to her daughter.

 

"The summer. Mr. Luthor would like to rival LuthorCorp and if we are able to turn a profit I'm sure he will use it as some divine move against his father," Monica said not missing a beat.

 

Lex gulped predicting judgment coming to smack him in the face. The Kent's were quick to judge him - hell the whole state of Kansas was. It took a second for him to realize Monica had figured out his master plan against his father. She knew he was going to use her just to hammer the final nail in Lionel's coffin of employment at LuthorCorp. **_She is going to refuse my offer_.**

 

"What will be your percentage of this so-called profit?" Frank asked.

 

"50% of course," Monica said, "We'd be partners. Isn't that right Lex?"

 

She was playing them all against each other to her will. Manipulating and redirecting as she saw fit. Lex didn't have a choice but to agree. It was imperative he got Cadmus off the ground and Monica by far was the sharpest tool in the toolbox. He needed her and she knew it.

 

"Yes. It would be a beneficial partnership on both ends. Monica will hold patents for all inventions she creates or project she works on while employed at Cadmus and I will have seniority over distribution rights. "

 

"I see," Maria said.

 

Frank reached his paw-like hand to his daughter resting it ever so lightly, "Is this what you really want to do?"

 

"You said I needed to get out the house more," Monica said smiling.

 

Frank looked to Maria for a disagreeable look. There wasn't one. "It's settled then."

=========

                                        

Monica stood outside of the Luthor Mansion. It appeared to be more of a castle than an actual house. Lex's walked out of the front door grabbing her bags. "You have a whole wing to yourself."

 

"You really live here?" she asked.

 

"My father picked out. It isn't quite my taste," he said.

 

Lex escorted Monica to her wing of the house. They were many rooms they had passed along the way. Monica knew her curious natural would eventually have her explore. A small city of Kansas was really holding since a treasure of a mansion, it didn't seem quite right. But, a Luthor living in Kansas didn't make sense either.

 

"There aren't too many people that have access to your wing of the mansion. So if you see anyone out of place please inform me and I will take care of it," Lex said.

 

Monica huffed, "I can take care of myself."

 

                                                  

 

"Yes, I didn't mean.." he tried to explain.

 

"You were trying to make me feel safe here," she said, "You do not have to try that hard, Lex."

 

Lex hung his head for a moment, _**"she sees right through me."**_

 

Lex dropped her bags off in her room. She didn't express any ounce of interest in it. "Where am I going to be working?"

 

"Eager. I have a lab downstairs but Cadmus's private facility is down the street. I am still in the process of staffing it."

 

"Alright. I trust you," she said, looking around the room for a moment.

 

"You do?" Lex said without much thought.

 

This was all still too good to be true to him.

 

"Yes. You choose me after all," Monica said with a cocky smirk.

 

"True," Lex laugh full-heartedly, "I'll show you to the lab."

 

"No need I'll find it on my own. I have a knack for exploring the unknown," she said.

 

Lex received an email, "Duty calls. I'll only be a few hours."

 

"Lex, take your time, work is important. I have to settle in anyways."

 

"I'll be on the left wing if you need anything," he said.

 

"Go," she said, with a playful smile that Lex could help but to return.

 

Mmm adventure - Monica let her inner child run ramped with the idea of uncovering a mystery inside of this castle, Lex called the Luthor Mansion. The best place to start looking around was at the beginning of the estate which for this home would be the front manner of the house. She looked around but couldn't see the single sign of lived in space. The Luthor ancestral home boasts a library, an armory with medieval weaponry, an exercise room, several servants' quarters, a wine cellar, a full basement storage about two full stories high, a grand ballroom, a formal dining room, and a natatorium. The interior of the mansion is adorned with priceless art pieces, paintings, and ancient artifacts collected from around the world. Many of the rooms had oak and rosewood panels on the walls and teak floors, along with antiques and tapestries. There weren't even fingerprints on the arms of chairs. But, she pressed further until she reached a locked door on the third story in the east wing of the mansion.

 

_**How curious.** _

 

The hallway was silent but that didn't mean no one was watching. She scoped out the obvious place for cameras and microphones. There wasn't any, Monica smirked.

 

_**Now, this is getting interesting.** _

 

                                           

 

It was too risky to chance. She decided to leave this mystery uncovered for now. Further planning was needed to discover what was behind that door. She continued to throughout the mansion and found her way outside. The west facing the garden entrance to the dwelling included two stone posts with wrought-iron gates, accompanying two white marble Grecian statues, and inside the fencing, two terraces complete with potted urns and stone balustrades. Monica skimmed her hand across the stone and growing ivy on the walls. The grounds include exquisite sculpture gardens, towering shade trees, an outdoor swimming pool, and a greenhouse.

 

By dusk, Lex had finally wrapped up work for the day, he swiveled around in his chair getting a glimpse of Monica in the backyard. His eyebrows tightened rising up from his desk he walked close to stained glass windows peering his eyes down at her.

 

He grabbed a bottle of brandy and went out to the backyard. Monica had picked the perfect spot to watch the sunset.

 

"I can't give you the sunset, but I can give you the night," Lex said, offering the bottle to her.

 

"Erin McCarthy," Monica grinned taking the bottle, "Good choice."

 

Lex sat down next to her, "What can I say? I'm a sucker for the supernatural."

 

"Figures. Every rich kid has their quirks," she said.

 

Lex couldn't stop himself from laughing, "Hey, believing in the supernatural isn't odd. There have been pieces of evidence collected all over the globe that has indicated their existence."

 

Monica busted out laughing, "Okay, okay. It's still a bit weird though. You have to admit that."

 

"Yes, it kinda is," Lex smiled.

 

Monica opened the bottle of brandy and smelled it first before taking a gulp throughout of the bottle. It burned but it was just right. Everything was just right. They didn't have to live up to their family's wants or expectations around each other. They could just be. And, for a Luthor that, that was everything.

 

"So, what your quirk?" he asked.

 

"Mine?" Monica said, handing the bottle over to Lex.

 

He took a large gulp, "Yeah, you're technically rich yourself."

 

Monica huffed, "I suppose you're right."

 

Lex handed Monica back the bottle. She took a moment to look at the amber liquid before answering him.

 

                                                     

  

"I draw the same girl over and over again. I dream of her most nights and I don't even know her. I think... I think I love her," Monica said softly, "sounds crazy, huh?"

 

"No, not at all. I wish I was conflicted with the same thing," Lex said, turning his head to look at her. Their eyes didn't meet.

 

The yellow ball of fire changed to hues of orange, and then almost tangerine. It merged with the sky, like juice-mix dissolving in a glass of water. The clouds were cotton-candy, as though they blushed at the warm touch of the sun. Silhouettes of birds flew home across a sky that was now magenta, and the sun was half into the water, but its reflection in the lake made it look complete. The mauve of the dusky sky intensified, and in just a while, the biggest star had set, giving way to a thousand others. The night air hit their faces and they just sat there in silence drinking and taking in the stars.

 

When the twilight faded to blackness it lights a fire inside of Monica's guts. It burns away the drabness of the day, the clock in and the clock out, the mechanized life, robotic and cold. At night you can be anybody and no-one cares who you really are. The stars are somewhere behind the haze of black cloud that is stretched thinly above and the transitory moonlight bleaches the gray-scale world momentarily, and then it is gone.

 

                                                           

 

The bottle was half done before Monica took it upon herself to cut herself off and sparked a joint. "Do you mind?"

 

"Be my guest," Lex said. Alcohol that was his one vice and he intended to make a virtue of it, savor it, not race to the bottom of the bottle like he had after the funeral. When the liquid settled he brought it to his weather-cracked lips and let the amber fluid sit in his mouth a while before swallowing. He closed his eyes, dwelling only on the flavor. _God, it was good_.

 

They numbed themselves in silence, hoping that all their answers lie at the bottom of the glass or ashes. And so the night drags on. Few words exchanged between them. And the words that are spoken are slurred and senseless.

============

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated. Thanks c:


	3. Glimpse of the Future

_The next morning..._

 

Monica opened her eyes to the dimly lit room, though it is daytime no-one had opened the thick drapes. With a slight movement of one leg the tell-tale how her night went. She squints, dry mouth sticky with thick saliva and moans before retreating under the duvet. She couldn't think of anything she needed to do within the day. Lex hadn't made it clear whether he had completed staffing Cadmus Labs yet. There wasn't anyone knocking at the door for her presence somewhere in the mansion. So, she retreated further into the covers sleep comes like the falling of an axe.

 

Midday sun beat at her forehead sweat dripped out of her pores awaken her. Monica found it in herself to get out of bed and finally start the day. There was an odd feeling inside of her as if she belonged there. Maybe it was all on her head. Surely she didn't even know her way around. 

                                     

 

When she stumbled into Lex's office it surprised her he was already drinking midday admiring a comic book.

 

"A night of drinking and you're still thirsty?" Monica said slumping down on the couch near the fireplace.

 

Lex kindly poured her a glass walked over to her offered it to her. Her cheek rose and took the glass rimming her finger over it already contemplating if she should have a sip.

 

"How'd you sleep?" he asked.

 

"Horribly. The sheets are too soft," Monica smirked.

 

In no way could Lex tell if she was fucking with him or not. He took a swig out of his glass. "They can be replaced."

 

"Lex, I'm kidding," She laughed.

 

"You have something called dry humor," Lex said poking fun.

 

"I've been told that," Monica said, "How's staffing coming?"

 

Lex moved closer to the edge of his chair leaned in as if to tell Monica a secret between friends, "Honestly, it's hard to find people of your caliber."

 

"Ah, there is an easy solution to that," Monica said as she leaned in, "Don't hire anyone."

 

Lex was floored with that answer, "What do you mean? I want to turn a profit. We need to turn a profit."

 

"Yes, money... The source of all evil." Monica smirked.

 

"Oh, don’t be that way today," Lex said, "It's beneficial to both of us to turn a profit."

 

"But, more so to you right?" Monica asked.

 

"Well, that depends on how invested you are in the company," Lex said as he leaned back and took a swig of her whiskey.

 

"How could I be interested in something I do not own?" Monica asked, "Did you really think I would even pick up a single pencil or crush a number without all of my i's dotted?"

 

Lex huffed impressed and smiled then got up from his car and grabbed a packet from his desk and walked over to Monica handed it to her. It wasn't that thick only a few pages.

 

"I spent most of yesterday drawing these up to make things official," Lex said and sat back down across from her.

 

Monica nodded and opened the packet. She was lucky she wasn't one of those incompetent people getting into bed with a Luthor. She didn't need to fire some lawyer that easily could be bankrolled by Luthor money to get her to sign something she didn't understand. It only took her about four minutes to read through the contract in full comprehension.

                                                 

 

"I assure you, everything we agreed upon is included," He said.

 

Monica looked up from the document and smiled, "With a few sweeters, I see."

 

"Yes in hopes that would stay on longer than a summer," Lex said.

 

"Ah, then this isn't what we agreed upon at all." Monica said as she moved the document to the coffee table and took up, "Lex, you know if you would've just asked me for a better guarantee that I would stay with Cadmus long term. I would've thought it over and gave you a proposal. No one like to be toyed with. That, I thought you would understand."

 

Lex released a deep breath as Monica left his office. Her father wasn't kidding about the cunning aspect to her nature. He thought to himself.

 

A few hours later, a single sheet of paper slide underneath Monica's bedroom door and she rose up from the bed. She hasn't been doing much to thinking if whether she made the right decision to come here in the first place. Once she arrived at the door she grabbed the sheet of paper and read it over. A light smile danced across her face then she composed herself and opened the door to see Lex with a pen in hand.

 

"I heard you and your right. I do not want surprises between us. As a partnership we have to trust one another," He said.

 

"That we do," Monica agreed and took the pen. She motioned for him turn around. He did so gladly the sheet of paper was pressed to her back as she wrote her elegant signature.

 

Lex turned around after the last stroke was made on his back and she smiled at him, "Thank you for listening to me."

 

"Don't mention it. I can tell this is the beginning of a fruitful partnership," Lex smiled back.

 

"Yes, I believe so too," Monica said, "Let's get drunk."

 

"Now, that is an excellent idea," Lex agreed.

==============

 

The following months Lex Luthor abandoned many vendors, obsessions to work hand and hand with Monica. They found themselves perfectly in sync most days that when they weren't it was flat out odd. Monica called those days their 'off days'. They would put up what they have been doing and either get drunk around the mansion or sneak to Metropolis to party the night away. Lex hadn't indulged himself in this much fun since her short-lived stint at college. Monica was damn right fun. She didn't hold back for anyone and kept the party going easily. When the night had turned into the morning it was always her to suggest the greasy foods to fill their stomachs.

 

Funny enough their best ideas came out of drunk doodles or voicemails they sent to one another lost in the same nightclub. Successfully they'd brought a few inventions to market and were turning a healthy profit. The first check Monica received she simply looked at it for a few minutes and packed it away in her bag. She didn't want for much so to spend it now didn't seem quite like a Rambeau move. She phoned her family to see if they needed anything but they were more concerned with how she was getting along with Lex.

 

She had a kind of brutal honesty that tested most friendships, but Lex appreciated it. He always knew where he stood with her. And she was generous to a fault, both with her time and her mind. Lex got the feeling that she had few friends and so her loyalty to those who stuck with her was fierce. Some friends are for a reason, some are for a season and some are for life. She was for life. Lex knew it early on.

 

Monica knew they were genuinely friends by something different. He'd always stick up for her in front of others, even when he knew she was wrong. Then privately he'd let her know what he really thought and how she could've behaved differently to get the upper hand. Monica listened to him because he listened to her. They were friends no matter what.

 

So, her parents had nothing to worry about. But, a little reassure did go a long way.

===========

 

Monica sat at an uncomfortable in her lab chair. She arched her back to get some relief from her lower back. Lex could see the strain she was in.

 

"I've told you we could get better chairs," Lex said from across the table.

 

"And, yet I don't see better chairs," Monica remarked, "Don't give me that 'I've been busy' shit either."

 

Lex busted out laughing, "I have! I'm down here every day being a helpful hand."

 

"More like a fussy hand," Monica smiled, "Just go get the fucking chairs."

 

Suddenly, Monica was laughing so hard, she can't stop as she looked at his face. She waved her hand in the air, her sweet flag of apology. She doesn't know why, but the waves of laughter keep coming. Monica tried to catch her breath and snorted, stared at him wide-eyed, shocked that she would do such a thing and he suddenly bursts out laughing. With each surge of laughter, she releases some of the tension that has built up in her back. Monica not sure why, but his laughter filled her with joy.

 

"Okay, okay!" Lex said as he held his gut rose from the lab chair, "Beers?"

 

"What is it Friday night?! Whiskey!" Monica yelled.

 

Lex drought back a few bottles of whiskeys. By the second bottle, Monica's hands gripped the last bottle in her hands, her eyes swiveled toward the back of her head in a distressed sense of a headache. Lex tilted his head towards the edge of the couch as he took a long swig of the dark substance that affected him so. Monica sigh as the walls become part of a fun house, changing figure in a blink of an eye. Lex's breath was the underlying cause of the smell of alcohol that entered Monica's nostrils, but her mouth was sore from the amount of alcohol that poured down her throat. She cleared her throat as she stood up, just to fall back down on the couch in an unbalanced attempt to walk to the lab table. I stand again and stagger towards the table, gripped the metal chair and tables for support. Quietly, she jotted down an idea that was swooshing around in her head.

 

"Lex! Where'd you go?"

 

"Couch," Lex mumbled through the leather of the couch.

 

Monica staggered back to the couch, "Where do you go when you aren't with me? And, don't say to work." She had learned over the months Lex's first instinct was to lie to either make himself seem more human or normal.

 

"I.. I go see the Kent's," Lex slurred out.

 

"Kent's?" Monica repeated, "I've been your friend for months and you've never mentioned these... Kent's."

 

"That's because they are a judgmental self-righteous family full of preachy lectures," Lex laughed, "You couldn't like them."

 

Monica took a guzzle of the bottle still in hand, "You're right. I wouldn't like them. Why do you?"

 

"There... There... a kinder version of my family. They push me to be... I don't know... worthy."

                                                    

 

"I'm sure most of the time that makes you feel... shitty." Monica said looked over at him, "I loathe when people try to change me. It makes me feel like who I am is simply not enough, that the qualities I was inherently born with don't suit their liking."

 

"How do you manage to stay eloquent when hammered?" Lex taunted lightly, "You know.. You're right! They do make me feel shitty when I don't live up to their expectation of me or open my mouth to speak."

 

"The Kent's don't appear to be kind at all," Monica said bluntly.

 

"No, but they are. There is something about them. I never thought a family could be so... effete. I'd never seen anything like it before," He said as he leaded a bit on her.

 

"Not even with my family?" Monica asked.

"I'm not around the Rambeau's enough to truly know. Your dad doesn't seem like the effete type," He said treading carefully.

 

"Oh, he's not. That man is all nails which makes it so special when he is effete," Monica said. She hasn't seen her family in months and they didn't have the kind of family dynamic to hover over each other. It didn't stop her from missing them in moments like this. She was fortunate to have loving parents that would do anything for her even the small thing. It was much more than what Lex got.

 

"Why don't you talk about your family?" She said.

 

"The Luthors..." Lex said dryly, "There is nothing positive to say. No, no, I'm lying there is one thing."

 

"What's that?" Monica said as she leaned in to receive a juicy secret. The rash smell of whiskey hit his nose.

 

"My baby sister, Lena," Lex pulled out his wallet and flipped through flaps until a photo of a green-eyed brunette was shown to Monica proudly.

 

"She is.... is not a baby, Lex," Monica said, "Can I?"

 

"Sure," Lex said and gave her his wallet.

 

She looked over the photo. The girl had piercing emerald eyes, lovely bone structure, a beauty mark on her neck, collarbone that protrudes outward, sculpted dark eyebrows...

 

Lex took away the photo before Monica could complete her thought, "Hey, that's my sister. I know that look."

 

"Your right. I'm sorry," Monica said. She didn't think she had looked at the photo any kind of way. At least that's what she thought.

 

Lex laughed, "God, you easy to fluster."

 

"With that, I'm going to call it a night," Monica said.

 

"Aww, c'mon, don't you want to know about her?" Lex asked mischievously.

 

Monica knew that tone well. She raised her hands, "No way. That's your sister remember." She got up from the couch and stumbled slowly back to her wing of the house. She retreated into her bedroom at least there she could lie down her stop the room from spinning. The bed was everything she needed and a bit of water. She did her nightly routine half ass'd but did it nonetheless. She lied on her bed tried to press the snooze button in her head but sleep wouldn't come over her.

 

That girl, her face kept swirling around in her head. She tried to remember what Lex called her.. **_Lora.. No, that's not it... Luna.. Nah.. Lana... Maybe..._** Monica dozed off.

========

                                

 

_Wet spring grass clumped under a blanket the early morning dew dampened the edges. She didn't it at all her nose deep in a novel as her back was pressed against a tree. The air was licked with moisture and the sun hadn't crept through the clouds yet. It was early the time of day she was normally sleeping. Monica thumbed through the middle pages of the book when an infatuating voice leaked into her ear._

 

_"Is this seat taken?"_

 

_A smile crept and the air grew thick with a tenderness that couldn't help but made her breath slower, deeper, happier. So someone had stolen her heart. This someone, she couldn't see but feel in every fiber of her being, smell with sensitivity, and hear with accuracy. She sat in between her long legs and Monica reposition her book to accompany her body that was now pressed against her chest. The book was handed off to a pair of gentle fingers. And, for a second their hands gazed over each other the sensation caused her heart to skip a beat an overdose of want went over her. Peach scented strains of hair brushed against her moca cheek as they shared the book. Her breathing was calm and steady. Somehow, knowing that she was breathing brought Monica a slice of joy. There wasn't a single thing out of place. Instinctively, Monica's chin tucked in on the curve of her neck and rested lightly on her shoulder._

 

_"Lena.. turn the page.."_

===========

 

Monica awoke to soft sheets, and the morning light trickled in through the blinds. Glimpses of a dream became distant she kept her eyes shut to soak in the dream further before committing to opening them. _**Lena**_. A voice in her head whispered into her consciousness. She huffed waking up harsh, especially when a dream is better than reality. The saddest part of it is, though, eventually even the memory of the dream will fade - And, hopefully, the memory is even there. Then this lonely feeling of detachment left to explore in the empty void of emotions, the only proof that there was a dream, to begin with.

 

Monica didn't want that to happen. She couldn't let a dream like that slip beneath her grasp. Quickly, she grabbed her sketch and jotted down the name that had woken her from that beatitude of a dream. She looked over the name with intensity.

 

The door opened and she quickly moved her sketchbook aside. She looked up to see if was Lex fully dressed with an excited look on his face.

 

"You're a genius!" He declared.

 

"We've discussed this before.." Monica groaned, "I'm a genius... You're brilliant... We make a good team. You're the crunch to my cereal.."

 

"You're the chips to my salsa," Lex grinned.

 

"You know I'm the salsa," Monica laughed.

 

"Okay, maybe you're the salsa," Lex said, "But, that's not why I barged in here."

 

"Yeah, why did you barge in here? Do you know what time it is?!" Monica asked as she got up from the bed stretched out her bones.

 

"It's two in the afternoon," Lex said.

 

"It's two in the afternoon?! How dare you," Monica said held her chest fake shooked.

 

Lex chuckled, "C'mon be serious. Last night was a breakthrough and it was all you. Do you even realized what you invented?"

 

"Yes?" Monica said then walked into the closet.

 

Lex waited for her to come out of the closet to finish his train of thought. After, a few minutes she came out with something decent on and brushed teeth.

 

"Last night you wrote on this note," Lex said as he lifted a napkin with pizza stains on it, "An mask design then all of these algorithms on the back air flow. At first, I thought it was complete nonsense until I found the second note. You invented an snorkling mark that molds to your face and allows you to triple your smorkling time with the ability to withstand water pressure. The design itself is nine different patents let alone the  dry top technology."

 

Monica took an Advil pill then looked at him, "Don't forget the 180 degree full face view with anti-flog and anti-leak capability."

 

"This invention with sell itself. Do you realize how ground breaking this is? The ability to drive without all of that heavy equipment."

 

"I was even thinking about the ability to mount a camera on it." Monica answered, "It would have to be small though. I'm sure I can think of something by the end of the day. I know you Lex, if your this excited about you've been putting it into motion. So! Any bites on it yet?"

 

"Well, I've contacted my lawyers. They've sent over all of the patents in your name. I'm waiting on your green light to start manufacturing the mask." Lex smiled, "I'd already had two unit offers."

 

"How much?" Monica asked.

 

"Depends on how much we value it for. I say it could easily be sold for seven or eight hundred dollars."

 

"It needs to be customer friendly and affordable. Hundred and fifty per mask and we will release specialty ones for an additional cost." She said, "The point is for anyone to be able to enjoy it."

 

Lex nodded, "You're right. I'll make some calls get it in motion."

 

"Great," Monica said.

 

Two large security men opened the bedroom door.

 

"Really? What is it? Barge in Monica's room day?" She huffed.

 

"What is it?" Lex said coldly.

 

"Clark Kent is waiting for you in your office, Mr. Luthor."

 

"Thank you. Tell Clark I will be right down."

 

Lex noticed gleams in Monica's eyes the look misbehavior. The way her face relaxed soothingly and the corner of her lips raised ever so slightly that smug smirk never meant good things, but already her face was washed with desire. She rolled back her shoulders backward tilt her head lightly. He loved that look in her eyes.

                                                               

 

"Would you like to meet Clark Kent?" Lex boasted.

 

"I thought you'd never ask," Monica radiated.

========


	4. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicion is in the air!

                                             

 

Clark Kent stood with his hands in his pockets and eyes fixed on the Luthor crest in the glass mural in the window. His jaw protruded as he stared. There was something on his mind something that has been on his mind since befriending Lex Luthor months ago. He toned his super hearing onto Lex.

 

_"Make sure Clark doesn't gain leverage over you. He can be.. hypocritical." Lex said, "but, he's not a bad guy."_

 

_"I'll see for myself," A woman said._

 

_"Fair enough," Lex said._

 

The double doors open loudly which caused Clark to wince at the sound. Lex walked into his office alongside Monica they had exchanged a few more words before entering.

 

"Clark," Lex asked.

 

Monica eyed the farm boy thoroughly unimpressed by him. She went to Lex's liquor cabinet poured two glasses of whiskey. She even sniffed the bottle the way a Luthor would. Clark watched her for a split second.

 

                                                     

 

"Clark?" Lex repeated.

 

"Did you have something to do with Lana return to Smallville?" Clark began.

 

"Lana? The ex-wife Lana Luthor," Monica said coarsely.

 

"It's Lang," Clark corrected.

 

Monica jaw tightened, her lip curled up, a wrinkle formed by her nose. She huffed out her vexation for Clark that was forging inside of her. It would be premature to say she hated Clark though it was evident she wasn't trying to like him either. It was Monica nature to sniff out liars. She looked him up and down entirely with distaste. Clark could see the disapproval in her eyes and her comfort in Lex's office. Great another Luthor Corp employee to despise me.

 

"Easy, Monica," Lex warned.

 

Monica cut her eyes to Lex with the slightest eyebrow raise she walked to him handed over a glass.

 

"I only came here to tell you to stay away from Lana," Clark demanded.

 

Monica narrowed her eyebrows at Clark then peered back at Lex.

 

"Rudeness is the weak man's imitation of strength," Monica declared.

 

"I'm sorry but who are you exactly?" Clark inquired.

 

"This is Monica Rambeau the new co-owner to Cadmus Labs," Lex said.

 

"Oh, I didn't know you were still interested in the meteor rocks, Lex." Clark stared at Lex.

 

Monica huffed and smirked villainously, "We aren't interested in geology, Clark."

 

Lex chuckled, "Rack em, Monica."

 

Monica gladly racked up the pool balls. Clark took his chance to speak with him without her interruption.

 

"Lana left because of you and if anything happens to her because of you," Clark asked.

 

"You'll what exactly, Clark? Preach me to death." Lex mused as he looked back to Monica as she racked the balls on the table. "Lana is free to live in Smallville as she please."

 

"I intend to hold you to those words," Clark spoke.

 

Lex looked toward Monica then turned back to Clark with a smile, "Ever played pool, Clark?"

 

"I don't have time for your games, Lex," he admitted with a slight wince at the memory of his first time playing pool.

 

Monica grabbed Clark his own pool stick from the wall and handed it to him, "Consider it my game then."

 

Clark looked at her and gave a modest smile. "Okay, I'm game," he nodded, "Don't be sore if you lose."

 

                                              

 

She leaned down over the high-class pool table and aimed straight down at the grouping of balls and broke. The game had officially begun and four balls were banked in the pocket. Monica looked up from the break with a smile. She rotated around the table aimed up the cue ball again and took another shot at the three ball. Lex watched as the ball banked into the corner pocket.

 

"Sure, I like to win when I play but my day isn't ruined if I lose. I'm always up for a rematch. In all seriousness that's something that's nice about maturity." Monica said

 

And then she gives him a smile that seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of coolness that unexpected warmth that one other Luthor Corp employee possesses. She's different somehow.

 

Clark cleared his throat then leaned over the table and aimed for the pocket. He side eyed Monica then missed the shot. Lex's head tilted to the side as he observed him. Monica read into his look then chalked up the end of her pool stick.

 

"Why don't you make yourself useful and play us something," Monica grinned.

 

"I believe I can muster up something," Lex said as he headed to the piano bench.

 

                                             

 

And then the row of pure ivory keys march into view. They shimmer in the sparkling stage light as if they are the moon on a starry night; bright, beautiful, and breathtaking. Music fills the air without effort, like the waves filling holes in beach sand; the sound rushing in and around every person in the room.

 

"Don't mind his cynical taste in music," Monica smirked.

 

"Do you have the same taste?" Clark asked.

 

"I'm a fan of all music," Monica replied.

 

"You look a bit young to be Luthor Corp employee."

 

"You must be hard-of-hearing Clark. I am a co-owner." Monica corrected.

 

"Are you aware of Luthor Corp's secret projects?"

 

Monica positioned herself by the ten ball. She looked into the corner pocket years of practice taught her to be at ease with the shot. She took a breath then release a spurt of power and a quick jab the ball went flying into the pocket striking two more along the way. One solid went into a middle pocket. Monica leaned up from the table.

 

"I have no interest in Luthor Corp affairs," Monica explained.

 

"Even if that means lives are at stake!" Clark yelled.

 

"There is no triumph without sacrifice." Monica mentioned, "Though, I feel like you are projecting."

 

Clark tightened his grip on the pool stick. How can she be okay with what Lex does? All those people. Every time he started opened his mouth he got angrier. Splinters from the pool stick punched into his palm.

 

The grey-eyed beauty whipped Kent's ass in pool several times before tiring of the unjust game. Clark smiled put up his pool stick along with Monica. She looked over at Lex, who had been played Franz Schubert/Franz Liszt: Frühlingsglaube several times on his grand piano. Monica retired by the warm fireplace.

 

Lex stopped stocking the keys, "This visit has been illuminating though it seems Monica has tired of you. You know your way out."

 

                                            

 

"I meant what I say, Lex," Clark said then headed to the double doors, "And, nice to meet you, Monica."

 

Monica turned in Clark's direction, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

 

Clark huffed took his exit from Lex's office. Lex stood up from the grand piano and took Monica's side. She reached for a glass, "Well?"

 

"That farm boy act isn't foolin' nobody," Monica said while she caught Lex's eyes.

===============

 

                                                     

 

The Daily Planet building's most distinguishing and famous feature is the enormous globe that sits on top of the building. The whole city relied on the Daily Planet for news. Though, the hottest stories normally come out the basement. Clark rushed to his best friend's desk with a mind full of questions and no answers. Chloe hammered away at her keyboard until she saw Clark's lost facial expression.

 

"Clark? What are you doing here?" Chloe asked.

 

"I went to see Lex."

 

"Oh, I bet that didn't go over well."

 

"Considering it wasn't that colorful. There was a woman there the new co-owner of Cadmus Labs."

 

"Cadmus Labs? I haven't heard that name since freshman year."

 

"Well, apparently they've resurfaced."

 

"I can start digging," Chloe said.

 

The keyboard that had once been a metallic silver was now covered in the dirt that clung to my greasy fingerprints and dropped food. It looked more like it should belong to my three-year-old, in fact, her computer was a good deal cleaner. Chloe searched the obvious databases.

 

"From what I can find they have only manufactured minor inventions nothing death-defying. All the patents are in this.... Monica Rambeau's name."

 

Clark hovered over Chloe's shoulder to catch a better glimpse of the screen.

 

"That's her, the women with Lex."

 

Chloe sifted through records of the mystery women. "It says here she's the daughter of a moderately wealthy mass produce provider for National City called All Organic Inc. Monica has one of the sharpest minds in the world. She aced John Hopkins diagnostic for precocious mathematics test that graduated high school at the age of six and was accepted into every ivy league college in the world. She forged college it seems to be the spare head for Cadmus."

 

"Do you think she's meteor infected?"

 

Chloe riffled through her family's travel habits, "She wasn't in Smallville for either of the meteor showers and from what I can see she's only recently moved there."

 

"How could someone be that smart without an ability?"

 

"It wouldn't be the first time a genius was born, Clark," Chloe smirked.

 

                                                        

 

Clark made his famous confused facial expression. Chloe could read the expression and stood up.

 

"Listen, Clark, this doesn't seem fishy. All of the products are for commercial sale. I scoured through all of Luthor Corp. mainframes and Cadmus Labs is completely separated from Luthor Corp." Chloe said.

 

"She told me the truth. Monica said they had no interest in the meteor rocks." Clark mentioned.

 

"That's good," Chloe replied.

 

"What would Lex need with a genius?" Clark asked,

 

"That's a good question."

 

===========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Contiuned....
> 
> All Feedback gets answered! So leave some c:
> 
> Tumblr: http://feelingdazed.tumblr.com


	5. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan dig deeper into Monica Rambeau. And, Lex need an excuse to escape.

                                                  

 

Monica was reaching for the whiskey in Lex’s hand. Terribly failing, as he had swung it away from her grasp. She, however, had a plan. One rather, perk of Luthor Corp as Monica had discovered was their constant repetition of desk chairs in every office. She had received a corporate office at Luthor Corp to her dismay. The grey-eyed woman used her black desk chair to swing closer to Lex, who was currently swirling the whiskey around in his mouth savoring the taste.

 

“Hey!” Lex shouted as Monica bumped into him, “You almost made me spill my drink.”

 

“I know,” Monica said, laughing, “I’m just happy that we finally got to launch our invention.”

 

Lex nodded his head, thinking, “We still have yet to name it.”

 

The grey-eyed woman sighed, she knew it had to be a name that would draw attention. Something that would force people to reach for it, on the shelf of a store. The kind of item that parents tell their children to not touch. “Leave it to an algorithm,” Monica said, voice strong as ever.

 

The Luthor nodded, hiding a smile as he knew that once they were drunk, Monica would scribble a name down. And it would be perfect.

 

The dry air between them spoke volumes. Something was on Monica’s mind. She rose from her bland desk and walked closer to the window, peering her sights out on the city skyline. Clark’s words had churned up her inner morality. Corruption was a force to be fought. Clouded gray eyes battled to remain open to see the beauty in the city. Lex could see the strain on her shoulders.

 

“Clark…” Lex said.

 

The young woman turned to see the concern in Lex’s eyes. She looked down ashamed of the doubt that bloomed inside of her.

 

“He was telling the truth. I could see it in his eyes,” Monica said.

 

Lex nodded, “Okay,” the lie slipping off his tongue. He believed Monica and her decision on trusting Clark. But he had reasons for his mistrust on Clark, so he would be cautious for now.

 

“I asked you long ago if you were hard-hearted. You told me the truth then and you can tell me the truth now. Don’t let everything be uncovered by Clark Kent.”

 

                                              

 

The Luthor couldn't hide his smile this time; of course, she knew he was lying. She was his best friend, so he decided to tell her the truth.

 

“Then, I suppose it’s time I show you my projects,”

 

All Monica could do was raise an eyebrow in question as Lex gestured for her to follow him out of the office. At least we’re getting out of this bland place, the grey-eyed beauty thought.

 

A five-minute elevator ride down to the lower levels of Luthor Corp revealed another elevator. Monica hesitantly moved closer to it.

 

“Lex…” Monica mumbled.

 

“To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved.”

 

“I hate when you do that.” Monica slammed the elevator button slightly displeased.

 

Lex smirked knowingly as he waited for the familiar bing of the elevator. It sounded, and the two stepped inside. The Luthor noticed Monica’s uncharacteristically silent state, “Are you okay?” Lex asked, worried about his friend.

 

Monica turned her attention to him, “Yes.” She lied, remembering those words they both agreed on before she signed her contract, ‘ _as a partnership we have to trust one another_.’

                                           

The Luthor could hear his friend silently adapting to the darkness he had warned her of. Monica winced when the elevator door opened. Rows of cells filled a broad floor. The fluorescent lights drew Monica from the elevator. She had stepped into something even her wildest dream couldn’t have come up with. Personals guarded the holding cells with loaded guns so enormous Monica wondered if they were legal. A few lab coats turned the corner then stopped to backtrack.

 

“This is level 33.1. I started this project to protect humanity. All the detainees are infected by meteor rocks.”

 

“Meteor rock? Clark mentioned those.”

 

Lex dug his hands into his pocket, “The meteor showers a few years back in Smallville started to affect the population.”

 

Monica didn't answer, so he continued, “After that, I decided to investigate. I noticed that people had developed… abilities and they were a danger to the city.”

 

Monica lowered her grey eyes, unable to meet with Lex’s own, “What did you do with them? They are in here aren't they?” She gestured to the various cells.

 

The Luthor simply nodded, “I brought them in here to run tests, let's just say some passed and some didn't.”

The young woman stepped over to an observation window. A young man sat in a steel chair that was nailed to the ground, he had countless burn marks that completely covered one half of his face. Bits of melted flesh lay in between the burn marks while in some parts he seemed to have rock Imbedded in his skin. Perfectly resembling a meteor mutant as Lex had described. The grey-eyed beauty wondered why Lex would do this to someone… _**They’re still human**_.

 

                         

 

Lex studied the look in Monica’s eyes; intrigued. She inquired deeper into the facility. The further back they went the deeper they’d gone. Monica experienced Lex’s darkness first hand. By, the end of the tour of all of the Luthor Corp dirty little secrets. She had seen Project Ares, Project Prometheus, Project Intercept, Level 33.1, Project Scions, and lastly Cadmus’s new facilities.

 

“I can’t say I’m not surprised.” Monica finally said.

 

Lex smirked, “I am, I surprised myself. I’ve never felt I could be that honest with someone before not even Lana.”

 

“You can confide in me, Lex,” Monica said, “The truth doesn’t cost anything, but lies can cost everything.”

 

The Luthor nodded. They had returned to the office and Lex pushed open the door. Two figures shuffled in the shadows. Lex reached for his piece in his coat jacket and Monica balled up her fists ready for anything.

 

“Lex,” Clark greeted, then noticed Monica, “Monica.”

 

The two grunted their greetings, then the second figure stepped up, “Hi, I’m Chloe. Chloe Sullivan,” the blonde extended her hand.

 

"Ah," Monica uttered, shook her hand firmly.

 

The beauty went to the liquor cabinet. She poured two glasses, “You are the newest member of the ball pit. I’ve read some of your articles all the way in National City.”

 

Chloe eyed Monica, looking for any signs of insincerity. There was none, “I’m surprised, thank you. I do hope that you read my piece on the Blurr.”

 

“Are we skipping over the part where they broke into your new office?” Lex asked Monica.

 

“They’re curious about me, Lex. I mean who wouldn’t be curious about the resident genius with the piercing grey eyes.” Monica smirked.

 

They had been snooping through her things but lucky Monica had only been assigned to the office this morning none of her personal research was there. The intel on Lex’s mystery brainiac could be spread thin to a simple Google search.

 

                                                 

 

“We came here to ask questions,” Clark explained. Which was a lie; they were looking for dirt on Monica. Though, to their utter disappointment; they found nothing. Only new documents, and folders with blank pages.

 

Lex raised an eyebrow, “Is that right?”

 

“Temper,” Monica warned.

 

She moved over to her desk confidently with swirling whiskey in her glass. The young women called her assistant, “Mrs. Wesley book an appointment for Chloe Sullivan and Clark Kent.”

 

“Yes, of course, Ms. Rambeau.”

 

“My assistant will give you the details. I look forward to those questions Clark."

 

                                                

 

He nodded, knowing he was dismissed. Chloe was the only one of the two who gave them a smile, “Nice meeting you,” she replied before following Clark to the door.

  
“Oh! Chloe when you're ready for an interview. I’m here.” Monica grinned. I’m here to stay. And, the world better knows it.

  
The blonde nodded, “I look forward to it.” She said before disappearing behind the door.

  
  
=========  
  
****

**_Knock, Knock_ ** ****_  
_

 

The door flung open. Lex was met with a wondrous sight.

 

                                                        

 

Since meeting Monica he'd labeled her eyes as "grey." If he were feeling particularly poetic, he called them "silver." Neither word did them justice. They were so solid, so bright, the exact lustrous color of a polished shard of metal. The closer he looked, like now, he'd see the swirls of glittering gold and tinges of onyx at the edges. They weren't monochrome or boring. That had simply been his terrible judgment. They were beautiful.

 

“What’s up playboy?” Monica asked with the faintest smirk.

 

The Luthor shook his head slightly, realizing he was staring. “I’ve been thinking,” Lex replied.

 

“That’s never good.” Monica opened the door wide enough to allow him in. He paced into the bedroom the young women called home. He sights were everywhere but where he needed to look.

 

Monica could sense he was nervous. He tended to research the room to calm himself. Patiently, she waited for him to speak with no fear of his discovering something.

 

Lex gathered himself and settled on staring at the wall behind Monica’s face. “I’d like to think that we deserve a reward, for all our hard work. You, in particular.” He delivered the line with ease as if he were trying to convince a businessman and not his best friend.

 

“Spit it out, Lex. Time is precious,” Monica lashed.

 

He sighed, finally meeting Monica’s gorgeous, grey eyes, “So, I've done the courtesy of booking the both of us at a 5-star hotel. The destination is a surprise, of course.”

 

Monica huffed, “Black people have a self-preservation instinct and hopping on an airplane goes against that essential instinct.”

 

“Don't be ridiculous, we can go in my boat,” Lex offered, desperately wanting her to accept.

 

Monica made the infamous teenage sound, “Ughh!!! Fine, only because you're begging.”

 

                                                          

 

“Luthor's do not beg,” Lex stated, raising his chin high.

 

“Alexander does,” Monica remarked.

 

Lex scoffed, “I'm sure Monica does too,” he fired back.

 

“You’ll find, Rambeau’s make others beg,” Monica smirked. **_Your baby sister will know of that soon enough._ **

  
The Luthor found himself to be the one huffing, slightly irritated from the knowledge of losing. Though; in one way or another, he won. Because Monica was going to come on the vacation as he planned. “Let's just hope I won't have to find out.”

 

Monica nodded in agreement.

  
  
========

                                         

All that was visible of the boat was the black rim a few inches above the water line. No-one could be seen inside but with sharp ear Monica assumed there was an entire crew inside, keeping the boat weighed down from the bobbing on the waves. They had to take a speedboat to reach the yacht anchored down to the ocean floor. The privilege of wealth bestowed on Lex gave him the ability to experience the beauties of the ocean. Monica wasn’t awarded such luxuries and it showed. Half of the ride to the yacht unloaded her lunch into the waters.

 

Then, as if a divine command a boat appeared on the horizon, glistening in the sunrise. They watched it make a steady approach, the outline of the yacht becoming more clear every moment. An older crew hand helped Monica aboard. She leaned on the railing and stared out at the open waters.

 

“Beauty is power; a smile is its sword.” Lex came to Monica’s side.

 

“Then smile, it's free therapy.”

 

“I’ve learned not to. Force of habit, I suppose,” Lex replied solemnly.

 

“My father always said to learn something new every day. This is your chance, Lex, take it.”

 

Slowly, the Luthor turned his head to look at the sun slowly rising, and allowed the corners of his mouth to twitch up.

 

“Watch out, you actually look… handsome.” Monica remarked.

 

Lex scoffed, widening his smile.

 

“Almost there…” Monica smiled watched him. The way her lips lifted upward. The way her one dimple crinkles. The way her teeth are perfectly aligned. The warm glow her happiness gives. Her smile is a ray of sunshine, and Lex was more than sunburned.

 

“I could never smile like you but…” He allowed his lips to form a surprisingly charming grin. Gesturing to his mouth, he raised a brow in question.

 

“It will do for now.” She patted his shoulder.

  
======

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say a quick words about my new Co-Writer @LiveTheGay. She an extremely talented writer and it has been a pure joy to work with her. She started out as an amazing supportive fan that fell in love with Nextwave and through conversations ended up my new co-writer. Please go and support her fanfics their unbelieveable good.


	6. Trapped in the Cathedral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best friend quality time.

                                                    

It was daybreak by the time they arrived in Venice, Italy. Marigold, beige, and wine lights glittered from the ancient buildings. Slowly, the seemingly small city grew. Plants blossomed from many windows, creating a dazzling and antique look. Unlike the ocean; the canals were flat, save for the occasional ripple of the current. Locals leaned down from their homes, and turned their heads from their own boats, to look at the incoming yacht. Lex knew that his boat wouldn't fit; he had already arranged a small gondola for the two of them.

 

A tall, tanned man with black hair that seemed to glisten in the light of the city, gestured to Lex. The man held his hand out for Monica, to help her into the gondola. Lex shook his head when the man held his hand out for Lex to take. The young women gladly took it instead. They made their way through the city before halting in front of an old architecture that seemed to touch the clouds.

 

The building was charming, vines flourished in between cracks, revealing its age. Small windows out looked into the canals, with lavish, leafy plants growing underneath them. The white, creamy building appeared to sway with the current as if they were one. Lex found himself grinning at the sight, knowing that he had chosen the right one. Orange and crimson light glowed from inside, beckoning the two. The tanned man understood the buildings wishes, and once again held his hand out for Monica, she gratefully accepted and he lifted her out of the gondola. Lex shakily stepped out of the gondola and rubbed his hands on his pants.

 

The Luthor tipped the man generously, leaving Monica and Lex to head inside the antique architecture. The young woman couldn't help but reach out and brush her hand along the walls of the building. It was impossibly soft, yet rough at the same time like the soft touch of a calloused hand.  

 

                                                          

 

The floor was tiled in pure marble, which made every step echo. A chandelier made a spectrum of colors dance across the luxurious lobby. Embroidered silk sofas surrounded a large, flat-screen television. The twin doors that led into the lobby were white with golden handles. The desk was made of amber-colored wood and a green granite top. Exquisite paintings hung from the rich, red walls. Even the door hinges were engraved with swirls and elegant designs. The domed ceiling rose at least hundred feet high. Monica gaped at the splendid sight.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Luthor,” A young blonde said, “Ms. Rambeau.”

 

“Hmm?” Monica looked in her direction. 

 

“Would you like me to show you to your rooms?” She asked.

 

“Could you send our bags up? My friend here wants to take in the beauty,” Lex said.

 

The blonde slightly bowed, “Of course, Mr. Luthor,” she made her way over to their bags, that were rested against the wooden desk. She picked them up effortlessly and turned to look at Monica, “Oh, Ms. Rambeau! I do hope you find time to visit the landmark, Saint Mark’s Basilica. It’s a personal favorite of mine,” She said with a genuine smile.

 

“Is that so Ms….” Monica looked at her name tag but found herself distracted by her breasts.

 

The blonde's cheeks tinged a shade of red, “Marino,” she finished for Monica.

 

Lex noticed the way the woman shuttered under Monica’s gaze. He thought back to the time she gazed down at the photo of his sister. **_She tried to hide it from me_**. Lex interjected, “Monica aren’t you curious about the room?”

 

She looked over at Lex. **_He never pushes me to do things. What’s up to his sleeve?_ ** She took one of the bags from the women and gave her a kind smile. “Lead the way, Ms. Marino.” **_I’ll bite Lex._**  

 

The blonde nodded, not mentioning the tension between the two friends. She leads them up an auburn-colored staircase, taking a turn to the right, then leads them to their room. Ms. Marino gently placed one bags on the ground, so she could open the door. She walked in first, leaving the two gaping at the sight. The blonde placed their bags down into the corner of the room, near the drawers and walked past the two. “Enjoy,” she said before disappearing down the corridor.

 

The lights of the city pulled Monica attention to the balcony. She started to walk to it when Lex interrupted her with his words.

 

“Blonde’s huh?” Lex asked.

 

“Not exactly. It is the strength measured in her heart that determines my attraction.” She answered.

  
Lex lowered his head slightly, pondering over her words, wondering whether Monica would be right for his baby sister. _ **Possibly, I can find** **out,**_ he thought to himself.

 

“Goodnight, Lex,” Monica said.

  
  
=========

  
  
The Luthor was staring at the various etched in details of the walls in his room. He realized that wallpaper must have been expensive to acquire, so carving it into the stone was cheaper. The detail and accuracy of the carvings were impossibly exquisite, like out of the page of an ancient book. Each carving proved to be different to the next, not like the carvings on cave walls; these were different. Little figures with spears didn't litter across the wall, there were flowers and vines etched in. Roses, and lilies, ancient flowers Lex couldn't identify, and leaves. As if they were real plants that someone squished into the wall, making them 2D.

 

Though; Lex couldn't allow himself to be distracted, no matter how beautiful the sight was. Monica was in her own bed in the other room, and the Luthor knew she was asleep. He couldn't sleep, however; his thoughts ran ramped. Doubts also crept up into the business man’s brain, surprisingly; doubts about Monica’s loyalty. She was loyal, of course, Lex knew that. He was just afraid that she would leave, whether it be intentional or not. Sometimes he believed her and Lena were the only ones who… loved him? They loved him, so did his mother, however; they were the only ones who believed in him. Countless times, he had tried to win his father's approval, though the eldest Luthor never faltered.

 

Lex had a right to be afraid. He had to find a way to ensure that Monica will stay, that she will help him achieve things. Lionel liked Monica, so perhaps his father would approve of Lex’s achievements. If Monica was at his side to support him, with her friendship. Lena, that’s how I’ll do. I’ll use her to keep her around. **_That is if I can get Monica to bite_** , he Luthor thought to himself, as he found his eyes drifting shut.

  
  
=========

                                                                       

  
Clouds move in the morning sky, kissed into brilliant white by the sun. Monica was curled up under the covers but not even the darkness of the covers could stop the brightness. She groaned in utter dislike for the morning. The morning started like all others in the Luthor mansion. Monica paced around the kitchen island with a bowl of cereal near her face. Lex reading the paper with black coffee.

 

“What would you like to do?” Lex asked.

 

“Absolutely nothing,” Monica said.

 

“Not a morning person, I take it,” The Luthor stated.

 

“The only way I’d be a morning person is if there was a beautiful woman walking around here with my shirt on barefooted and making pancakes,” Monica dreamed.

 

Lex snorted, shaking his head with a smile as he brought his coffee cup to his mouth. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Saint Mark’s Basilica on the paper, reminding him of yesterday. “Weren’t you supposed to visit this place? You and I can go,” He replied.

 

“Sure,” Monica said, “We should probably get you a hat before you look like a tomato.”

 

Lex allowed himself to laugh a little, “I’m sure there is a market nearby.”

 

“I’ll call Ms. Marino. I’m sure she can bring something up.”

 

The Luthor nodded in agreement.

 

She picked up the phone, “Hi, Mr. Luthor needs a sunhat. Would you be so kind as to bring one up to our room?”

 

“Oh, Ms. Rambeau... Of… Of course ma’am.” She mumbled.

 

“Thank you,” Monica replied.

  
Lex’s phone rung quickly he answered it, “What?”

 

“Hello, Lex. I applaud your efforts to leave the country to avoid your family. It is Lena’s yearly visit. She graduates Excelsior Academy this year. Your attendance is _mandatory_ .” Lionel said.

 

“Father,” Lex greeted, a slight bite to his voice, “We will come back a day before her graduation, don’t worry. Let Lena know I'm excited to see her,” **_So, is a certain someone_ ** , Lex thought to himself as an idea came to him.  
  
****

**_Knock, Knock_ ** ****_  
_

 

Monica went to answer the door. Ms. Marino stood fumbling with three hats in her arms. She looked up at the grey eyes that were staring at her. Nervously, she dropped the hats, without any hesitation, they both went down to pick them up.

 

“I am… so… so sorry,”

 

“There’s no need to apologize.”

 

Their eyes met at the same time.

 

The blonde froze under Monica’s gaze, temporarily stunned. Lex seemed to notice the silence and made his way over to the door after hanging up his phone. He peered over the grey-eyed beauty’s shoulder, to eye the blonde, “Hello, Ms. Marino,” his gaze then fell to the hats on the floor, “Oh! You brought the… hats?”

 

Ms. Marino nodded, blush tinting her cheeks, “I figured the two of you would need a tour guide, and the local ones are so expensive… you don’t have to pay me, of course! It will all be for fun.” She rambled.

 

Monica handed Lex the hat then basically shooed Lex away. “Your services aren’t needed. Thank you kindly, Ms. Marino.”

 

“Of course… anything I can do to help,” she replied, blush still evident on her face.

 

“Oh, and Ms. Marino,” Monica called.

 

“Yes?” The blonde mumbled.

 

“You have something on your cheek, come here.”

 

Slowly, Ms. Marino edged closer to Monica.

 

The young women moved her thumb to the receptionist’s cheek then neared her lips, “Oh, it’s just a blush.” She smirked.

 

The blondes blush only deepened, causing her to shy away from the taller woman’s gaze. Monica closed the door and got ready for the cathedral. She onced herself over in the mirror skin tight dress pants, white blazer, and silk white top. **_Damn, my ass looks amazing._ ** ****  
  
========

                                            

  
Lex realized why this was Ms. Marino’s favorite place. The exterior of the Basilica was shades of soft white, orange, and red. Various areas showed blues, greens, and yellows. Four small, green, horses perched atop the entrance, as if they were protecting the landmark. The Luthor’s gaze fell upon small details littered all over the building, especially the mosaics that were flawless. Marble columns supported the building, adding to the holy look of the Basilica.

 

He looked over to Monica, noticing the look in her eyes. He realized that he must have it too, for the look in her eyes was complete awe. Slowly, the two entered the landmark, taking in every aspect of it. They were met with a shade of gold and purple, more mosaics lay on the gold surface of the walls and roof.

 

Monica looked down to see the red carpet, she didn't have to take off her shoes to know it was soft.

 

“Churches truly aren’t my thing but I like this one. The art could be stared at for a lifetime.”

 

                                                              

 

A number of people that stared at the oddball couple were astounding. At first, Monica hardly noticed until someone asked to take a picture of her. She declined kindly then a sea of people swarmed them. Some yelling to get Lex Luthor’s attention, others commenting on the beauty beside him. Monica scolded herself for allowing the location to be a surprise. Easily she could’ve picked up a few Italian words or phrases. Nope, no time now, she was officially labeled Lex Luthor’s mystery girl. Thankfully, security swept them into a private viewing room. They were going to be there a while.

 

“I apologize for that,” Lex insisted, “The Luthor name carries wherever I go.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Lex.”

 

“You never mentioned my researched project back in Kansas.” The Luthor stated.

 

Monica nodded, deep in thought, “I know. There was nothing to say. Achievements are built on the backs of sacrifice.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Lex smiled.

  
“Why did you really want to go on this trip?” Monica questioned as she returned his smile.

 

“I…. I wanted to avoid my family. Once, a year we all come together to pretend we aren’t fragmented.” Lex avoided Monica’s piercing gaze once he finished.

 

“That sounds terrible. I could see why you didn’t want to go,” The grey-eyed beauty furrowed her brows in sympathy for Lex.

 

“Yes, well it is unavoidable this year. My sister is graduating. I’m expected to be in attendance.”

 

“Try to make the best of it Lex,” Monica held in her excitement from the knowledge that Lena will be there.

 

“It would be better if you… accompanied me.” Lex said shyly.

 

Monica hesitated, “I don’t know, Rambeau’s and Luthor’s. I know your father enjoys my company but your mother. I’m not so sure.”

 

“As long as I am there, nothing will stand in our way,” Lex reassured her.

 

“Somehow I like the sound of that.”

 

                                                                       

 

“It’s settled then,” He replied with a grin.

 

“I thought you put your mother away for hiding. Why would you allow her to come?”

 

“My father would track her down, if she wasn’t in attendance,” He answered in all seriousness.

 

“Remind me never to get on his bad side.” Monica laughed, “ Seriously, I’d love to come to support you, my best friend.”

 

“Thank you. I’ve never had a friend like you before. Come to think of it I’ve never had a family like you before.” Lex smiled.

 

“I’m glad we are in each other’s lives,” Monica returned the smile.

 

“Why’d you decline the receptionist earlier? I couldn’t help but overhear.” Lex softly questioned.

 

“She isn’t my one,” Monica said with a rather stern look.

 

The Luthor came to a realization, “Oh, right; the girl in the drawings.”

 

“Possibly. Who knows what life will throw at me?”

 

“Yes, you're right indeed. If you could pick your ideal women. Who would she be?”

 

 “I’m not even sure about ideal. I’d want to organically fit into her world. She’d have to be able to keep up with me. Definitely, kind-hearted, full of sympathy for others. A pure beauty that confuses me every time I gaze upon her. My ideal woman is a woman that accepts me for who I am, we don’t necessarily have to have everything in common, I actually prefer for us to have our own hobbies but be supportive of one another. Most importantly a strong personality that our relationship would be complementing each other’s lifestyles more than dependent,” Monica nodded slowly, “My ideal woman is a woman that is devoted, loyal, understanding, and not boring… I’m an easy person to get along with. I want a woman who is spontaneous and pretty much cool with doing things that I like, well, things we both like. I want women that don't mind staying in and cuddling watching a movie. Yeah, that's my one."

 

“Elegantly worded, Monica,” Lex said.

 

“Was Lana Lang like that to you?”

 

“Yes and no. I never fit into her world not even for a moment. That’s why I didn’t deserve her. I never even tried to fit in.” Lex sighed, “Clark doesn’t deserve her either.”

 

                                                                         

“That’s up to her to decide,” Monica corrected.

 

His sigh was of a softly deflating; it was as if a tension had lifted yet left him with a melancholy instead of relief. Why is she always right?  They sat in silence and stare at the masterpieces on the walls. Minutes turned into hours eventually security came for them. The stillness between them didn't cause alarm. No, it weaved a bond between them that not even spoken words could cover. **_For when you are wrong I am right. Together we will prevail stronger united._**

 

======


	7. Memory, Pious, & Eternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor graduates from Excelsior Academy with her family at her side. A creeping feeling comes over her heart while her stay at the family mansion.

                                                      

The moonlight cast shadows across the building's exterior, as the stars moved, figures danced across the stone bricks. Monica brushed her hands through the various green plants that lay scattered on the sides of the sandstone path. She had visited here various times before, but now, watching the way the moon shone down on the Mansion, she thought it was beautiful. Not the type of beauty like a rose, but more of a rare beauty. An endless beauty, that was only shown to those who deserve it.   
  


“How old is the Mansion?” The beauty asked, curiously.   
  


Lex turned his attention towards Monica, “It was transported across the Atlantic from Scotland, to here in 1989.” He sighed, smiling, “I’d say, it was almost reborn here.”  
  


“You’ve been doing that a lot.”  
  


“Doing what?” The Luthor furrowed his brows.   
  


“Smiling,” Monica said.  
  


“I had a great mentor,” Lex replied with a toothy grin.   
  


“I hope my teachings isn’t tainted by this abrupt trip back home.” Monica mentioned, “I know you want me at your side. You must face your family as the man I know you to be without me.”  
  


Slowly, Lex nodded, but as he spoke he avoided eye contact, “I know, and I will face them. But; I do wish you will still attend, even if you are not going to face my parents with me.”   
  


"Oh, I intend on being nearby. I have an itch I need to scratch."  
  


“And what’s that?”   
  


“Wouldn’t you like to know? And, shouldn’t you be on the front lawn?” Monica asked pointing to the copper.   
  


Lex chuckled lightly, “Yes, and yes.”   
  


“And, Lex, don’t play into Lionel’s hand. Today’s all about your sister, remember that.” Monica grinned.  
  


“You underestimate me. And, yes, I know,” he eyed Monica carefully, no clue to what she was planning.   
  


“No, Lex, I believe in you. Have a safe trip to Metropolis.” Monica waved goodbye.  
  


The Luthor waved back, still unfamiliar with the gesture, “See you soon.”   
  


He headed to the lawn ducked into the private copper. The helicopter's subdued black paint was enveloped in a cloud of sunlight. The blades that beat the air had much the same effect as a small tornado on the loose ground cover. As it came lower Lex listened to the pilot announce their arrival to Luthor Corp, he held his breath and closed his eyes until he heard the slowing of the blades. The ride into the city wasn't long at all but nevertheless, he wanted Monica to be at his side.

 

                                                       

 

Personal opened the door as soon as it touched down on the helipad. They debriefed him on all the happens and projects going on. Lex had no interest in their words but he listened. Once, he reached his office he slammed the door behind him. His eyes went right to whiskey near his desk, I’m going to need this to get through today. He paced over to the bar and poured himself a drink downed it quick then poured another. He went to his desk sat down stared out at the empty office. Loneliness crept into his heart, _**Is this what it's like to miss someone?**_ Without another thought, he pulled out his wallet gazed at the photo of his sister. She had aged three years since the photo had been taken. Lena, she was nothing like the Luthor's that came before her. She was pure-hearted and a natural genius the best thing Lionel could've done was sent her away. Lex hadn't gauged whether or not Monica would be interested in his sister. All he had was a drunken memory of a look. He sipped his whiskey then looked at the time.   
  
****

_**Great, family fun day begins.** _

 

=======

                                      

The emerald-eyed beauty onced herself over in the long-length mirror, a navy blue gown flowed freely from her shoulders. Her hair was straightened, making her dread putting on the cap; it would make the hours of straightening useless. She exhaled a long sigh, she had to wear it… it was a tradition.   
  


“ _Memoria Pii Aeterna_ ,” the raven-haired beauty revised. The memory of the pious is eternal; The Excelsior Academy’s Latin motto.   
  


Red brick supported the building, various glass windows perched in the highest areas. To keep the students inside. Large white, marble columns sat at the entrance of the boarding school, towering over the stone steps that led to the doors. Black, steel poles with white lamps that perched atop, were scattered across the paths. Various plants and trees grew around the boarding school, contrasting with the red brick and white marble. The large building had served as a prison to many students, who had been sent off by their parents.   
  


Lena Luthor was one of those students.   
  


As she sat seated on the stage, she waited for her name to be called. Her father and brother were seated at the back with other parents. They didn't wave and call her name like the rest, however; she didn't mind, she loved them nonetheless and she knew they supported her. Lionel's face was turned to Lex, her father's brows were furrowed and Lex’s lip was quivering slightly. They certainly weren't talking about something pleasant, Lena just hoped they wouldn't fight at her graduation. 

 

                                                           

 

_“Lena Luthor earned the privilege of speaking today because she worked diligently to become this year’s class valedictorian at the young age of sixteen. Lena can best be described as humble. Given all of her accomplishments to date, one might think the opposite would be true. Instead, Lena continually focuses on striving to improve._

_Lena Luthor is the captain of the speech and debate team, Gay-Straight Alliance, and chess club for all four years of high school, while also participated in Future Business Leaders of America. She’s been on the Honor Roll each semester. She earned an Academic letter, as well as the Whiteside, Tuohy, and Gilmore scholarships. She’s a National Honor Society member, a National Merit Finalist, earned the Yale Book Award, and was a two-time All-State Musician for piano._

_She and her family gracious donates have kept Excelsior up for years. I don't doubt that I've missed a few honors. Lena is confident, curious, determined, driven, and kind-hearted. She's very much a renaissance woman—loving math and science as well as the arts. MIT is the lucky institution to inherit Lena Luthor."_

Slowly, Lena rose from her chair and elegantly walked over to collect her diploma. She thanked the man and looked out to the audience, catching her father and brothers eyes.   
  


“Now, I know you didn't all come here to see me, so I'll keep this short,” Lena paused as a few students clapped, “And although for many years this school has served as a prison to myself, and many others. I have still learned a vast collection of knowledge that I didn't possess before I attended the school. This knowledge was not acquired through textbooks and countless hours of studying,” the line earned a few cheers and Lena had to pause again,   
  


“It was acquired through fellow peers,” the raven-haired beauty smiled at the audience, “Sadly, that is not what is required in the real world,” various boo’s roared from the graduates. Earning a genuine smile from Lena, “So, I thank the teachers and professors who pushed me to work even when I didn't want to. I thank the few people who supported me through difficult experiences; I am in your debt. And, lastly, I’d like to thank my family for loving me.” _Even when no one else would._  
  


She eyed her brother and father, unlike everyone else; they were gracefully clapping. As if their hands were an instrument in the orchestra, everyone else had drums. Graduates were furiously clapping with wide smiles, all eager to be the next to accept their diploma.   
  


Lena made her way back to her seat on the stage, exhaling a breath. Subconsciously, she kept touching her graduation cap. Twirling her finger in the yellow tassel that dangled from the navy blue headpiece. She was nervous to see what her family's reactions would be, however; she kept her back straight and her chin high.   
  


One-by-one all the graduates were called to the stage and handed their diploma. Each quickly nodding their thanks and then making their way back to their seat. Lena thought it must have been hours before she was allowed to stand and leave. Her muscles ached as she stood and made her way to Lionel and Lex. The raven-haired beauty found them standing by one of the tall trees that grew around the Academy. She approached, interrupting whatever conversation they were in,  
  


“Hello,” she greeted.   
  


“Congratulations, baby sis,” Lex said, with a smile. 

 

                                                            

 

Lena nodded, returning the smile, and wrapped him in a warm embrace.   
  


“Hey! Someone tagged the school! Come look!”  
  


A sizeable crew of people surrounded the wall. Lex pushed his way to the front. The entire wall was tagged with black and white spray paint. An assortment of knowledge from every textbook in academy library was sprawled across the wall. What stood out the most was the red angel wings. Inside of the wings were small doodles and feathers. Each wing left space between the other. Above the empty space was a bright halo. Lena neared the wall staring at the math formulas. _**Wow, how could someone even manage this?**_ _  
_

Lena had no clue as to how long the graffiti… no, the art took to paint. With shaky fingers, she reached out to lightly touch the wings. She retrieved her hand from the wall to inspect her fingertips; they were now slightly tinted red.  
  


Lex touched her shoulder, “She doesn’t like people touching her art.”  
  


The raven-haired beauty furrowed her brows, "She? You know who painted this?"  
  


"There's only one person that could paint something of this magnitude within a few hours. I know exactly who did this. She is a woman of passion and wisdom." Lex said, voice low.  
  


Lena couldn't help but be intrigued by this woman Lex spoke of, “I hope to meet such an intelligent mind, one day,” she mused.   
  


“Sooner than later I hope. Let’s head to the mansion.”  
  


Lionel stared at a certain scribble on the wall. He recognized it from Cadmus Lab secret file he had hacked into. It sparked interest, “Will Ms. Rambeau be attending tonight?”   
  


"She's been invited, yes," Lex mentioned.

 

A popular blond graduate took in the center of the wings while her parents took a photo of her. She attempted to look humble. _**At least she tried.**_ Several others took photos before he retired back to their families. Lex looked over at his sister as she watched her classmates smile and chat amongst each other. 

 

"Would you like to get your picture taken?" Lex asked kindly.

 

Lena was deep in thought, “No, thank you. You said she doesn’t like people touching her art, I doubt pressing my whole body against it would be any different.” 

 

Her big brother went on his phone and text someone. A ding went off, he smiled, “She said I would want nothing more than for her to savor the art that is dedicated to her."

 

The youngest Luthor felt her cheeks burn, **_some mysterious woman dedicated this to me?_ ** Slowly, Lena stepped forward, standing just an inch in front of the space between the wings, careful not to touch the art.

 

“1…. 2…. 3…. Smile!” Lex yelled, then snapped the photo.

 

Lionel looked at his child felt proud of them. His posture straightened as if to shake off the feeling. Luthor didn't show pride outwardly. Though, a moment like this it was hard not to feel this way. He could hear the change in his son's voice. _ **Ms. Rambeau is changing my son**._

 

Lena made her way back to Lex and her father, she peered over her brother's shoulders to look at his phone. The halo sat a few inches above her head, the flash on Lex's phone gave off the effect that it was shining down on her. Looking at the photo, Lena realized that the red wings were perfectly symmetrical, only the doodles inside each of them were different. 

 

Her emerald eyes went to the bottom corner of the right wing; small initials spelled **‘ _M.R._ ’ **

 

Lena stored away the two letters into her brain, not knowing whether or not she would need the information for later. 

 

========

 

The double doors that opened directly into Lex's private office, a huge room occupying the corner of the mansion with floor-to-ceiling windows giving views of the grounds. The two remaining walls contained a fireplace, bookshelf, and a single oil painting - a vase of flowers by Vincent van Gogh.

 

The glass surface of his desk was equally uncluttered: a computer, a leather notebook, and a framed photograph of the Luthor's. Lillian picked up the frame unimpressed with it. It was from years ago where her family was actually united. She heard her family pour into the mansion. Nerves went over her whole body she hadn't seen them in months and to be joined by that illegitimate child only irritated her further. Lex bulldozed into his office with Lena by his side. Lillian placed the photo down back on the desk. 

 

The smile on Lena's face dissipated.“Mother!” Lex grinned.

 

                                                                            

 

"Lex!" Lillian greeted her son with a smile, then turned to Lena and nodded, "Lena. Congratulations on your graduation." The woman plastered a business smile on her face.

  
  
“Thank you.” Lena looked down.

  
  
“Lex, how was the flight to Metropolis? I heard you came with a friend,” Lillian averted the attention from Lena.

  
  
"It was uneventful, mother. Yes, I did. She is more than a friend. We are co-owners of Cadmus together."

  
  
Lillian clenched her jaw; she didn't trust this woman that she had yet to meet, “Cadmus you say?”

  
  
Lex heard his phone ring quickly answered it. He listened momentarily, “I have to take this.” He stepped out of the office and left the door cracked.

  
  
The silence between the two woman spoke volumes, both had so much to say yet so little. Lena bravely stepped forward, only now just raising her head to look at her adoptive mother, “Cadmus?”

  
  
Lillian couldn't care less about Lena’s curiosity, “Yes, what about it?” She asked, her tone less civil than when Lex was in the office.

  
  
The raven-haired beauty sighed, biting back, “Why has nobody mentioned this?”

  
  
“Because, nobody felt the need to, Lena. It's not as if your services are required at Cadmus.”

  
  
Lena clenched her jaw, “I don't wish to join Cadmus, I only wish to know what it is.”

  
  
Lillian let out a maniacal chuckle, “Didn't I ever tell you? Not all wishes come true.”

  
  
“You never told me anything, you never even taught me anything!” Lena shouted, realizing the pure honesty of her words, as unshed tears stung behind her emerald eyes.

  
  
Monica could hear the yelling from the vents in her room. She left out to investigate if everything was alright. It was hard to believe that the Luthor was that dysfunctional to fight on arrival. The door to the office was crack which as strange because it normally was shut. Monica could hear two people talking inside, though unfamiliar voices. She looked into the crack to see the back of young women and an older one. Her head tilted to the side watching them.

  
  
Lillian took a step back, as the words hit her. She had taught Lena things… like how to cook - no, that was Lex. She taught six-year-old Lena how to ride a bike, no; that was Lionel. Desperately, she tried to search for any memory of her teaching Lena something, _anything_. But she came out empty.

  
  
The raven-haired beauty eyed Lillian carefully, she couldn't quite pinpoint the emotion that was plastered on Lillian's face. It wasn't quite sadness, more like a disappointment. As if she had lost a game of chess.

  
  
“I taught you to fend for yourself,” Lillian stated, as she came to the realization of her abandonment teaching Lena something.

  
  
“All you taught me, was that even people that you love and consider family can leave,” Lena insisted.

  
  
“Which is what you needed to learn; everyone leaves, Lena. The ones you love the most always leave, I taught you a valuable lesson, and you should remember it.” Lillian snapped back, her voice low and serious.

  
  
Monica cringed at Lillian words, **_How could she say that? How could she say that to her daughter? Fuck this_. ** She walked away from the door on a mission.

  
  
Lena didn't react; she just blinked then silently walked to the door. Her fists were clenched as she fought back tears that threatened to flow down her cheeks. **_Not everyone leaves_.** Her mind went to her big brother, Lex. He had stayed, he was the first person who made her feel welcome. At first, Lillian’s disapproval was subtle; forgetting Christmas presents for Lena. Then it grew; to forgetting birthdays, to picking fights about small things, to actually leaving her. Lena was sick of making excuses for Lillian's behavior; the older Luthor wasn't trying to teach Lena something… She was trying to push her out. She was _trying_ to abandon her, and she succeeded. As she opened the door and walked out, Lena welcomed the tears that rushed down her cheeks. She welcomed the numbing pain that soared through her body.   
  


 

Monica knew she shouldn't go into Lena's bedroom. She knew she shouldn't look around. No, that would be wrong. She dropped off something but accidentally stepped a medal. Monica's eyebrows tensed as she looked down at it. It was a gold medal, which had her grin. For a moment she allowed herself to be noisy and picked up the medal. She looked at the engraving then noticed the mystery green-eyed girl had plenty of trophies. This room, beside her own, was the only one that actually looked lived in. A quiet smile went across her face as she eyed her bookshelf almost all of this she had read herself. Monica moved to the bookcase and grabbed one she hadn’t read yet.

 

Lena was furiously wiping at her eyes, certain that they were puffy and bloodshot. She needed tissues, so the youngest Luthor found her way to her bedroom. With trembling fingers, she turned the doorknob. Her emerald eyes widened at the sight of a dozen red rose petals strewn across her bed, a small card lay in between two roses. Her heart thumped in her chest as Lena approached her bed. Tissues and tears were forgotten. She lifted the card.

 

                                

 _Be Fearless in the Pursuit of What Sets Your Soul on Fire. Happy Graduation._   
  
_-_ _M.R._

Lena recognized the initials, smiling, **_who is she?_ ** Her heart only thumped louder in her chest, as she brushed her fingertips over the initials. When she lifted her hand from the paper, her heartbeat slowed, it was as if her heart reacted to those two letters. The raven-haired beauty gathered up the roses and placed them into a glass vase, then sat them on top her wooden desk. She left her card laying on top the bed and picked it up to place it on her shelf.   
  


She stopped as she realized her favorite book was gone, **_the card… that was a quote from my book_. _Eleanor Roosevelt._** Lena opened the card once again, to stare at the quote, ‘ _Be Fearless in the Pursuit of What Sets Your Soul on Fire_.’   
  


Though she should be angry, Lena found herself smiling. Because now, she had a reason to go find this **M.R.** ; the mysterious woman had her favorite book.   
  


And Lena was going to get it back. 

=====


	8. Every Kind of Way

Lena entered the dining hall and was taken back by the sight. It was a grand space, to say the least. The huge mahogany table took up most of the vast space the dark, romantic room offered, left without a tablecloth and daring guests to ruin the perfectly varnished shine with their unworthy fingerprints. Two tall, silver candelabras commanded attention from the center of the table, holding smooth white candles whose wax never dripped. Various chairs on each side, one seat was placed at the head of the table while the other surrounded it. Lex had always cozied himself up by the whiskey while her father greeted her at the door.

 

Lena returned polite greetings to various guests and family as she enveloped the chandeliers warmth. The light from the centered chandelier danced off the glasses placed in front of each chair, her heart abruptly thumped momentarily before settling. She made her way towards Lex, on the far right of the table, sitting down with a relieved sigh.

 

“Have you eaten yet?” Lena asked, turning her attention towards Lex, then looking back at the vast amount of food layered on top the table.

                                                            

“You know me, Lee. I have a strict liquid diet.” Lex said, lifted the glass. He looked down at the empty glass near his. _**She’s not here yet. Monica never skips dinner.**_

 

Lena laughed full-heartedly, “You will get drunk faster if you don’t eat,” she pointed out.

 

"Now, you sound like the big sibling. I apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to leave you alone with mom. I know how she can be toward you," Lex sighed.

 

The older Luthor sat down at the head of the table. That was a signal for everyone to sit down. Servers selected equal portions of each food item. He waved them away. Lena furrowed her brows as she felt her heart abruptly thump again as soon as she turned her head it stopped. One-by-one the Luthors began to eat. Lex looked over at Monica’s plate empty and void of her smoky essence. He tried not to look disappointed. His mother caught the look then glared at her ex-husband.

 

                                                                           

 

He sighed, "As the head of this household, I would like to say a few words," Slowly he rose to his feet, "Our young Lena has graduated today at the golden age of sixteen. I couldn't be more proud of my daughter. And, MIT in the fall will bring this family honor that your brother seemed to not want in life."

 

Lex huffed at that blow.

 

“Nevertheless, your mother and I are thrilled we have one overachiever. Graduations Lena.” He rose his glass, “To you the daughter I am glad I found.”

 

Lena rose her glass to her father in thanks before clinking her glass with others' out of respect for the toast. She avoided clinking her glass with Lillian's and instead went back to eating her food. Lena pushed kale onto her fork and rose it to her mouth before stopping as her heart thumped rapidly. She placed her fork back on her plate to glance around the hall, having no clue why she was reacting this way. _**Am I nervous?**_

 

She glanced over at Lex to see he wore a troubled look. He occasionally glanced down at the empty plate to his left, Lena wondered if he was hoping that his guest would show. Lex turned to Lena with a smile as he lifted his whiskey glass to her once again, she returned the smile, knowing that he was attempting to hide his troubles. Even as the Luthor's and their guests got full, the servers still came with more food. Drinks were refilled every couple of minutes, and Lena wondered if they would be so full if they didn't drink.

 

Throughout the dinner, polite talk was shared in between meals. Every so often, Lena would feel her heart abruptly thump in her chest, and it would disappear as soon as it appeared. Lex would occasionally glance around the room for Monica and then settle back on the unoccupied chair next to him as he sipped on his whiskey. _**She’s not coming.**_

 

At the end of the night, the dinner came to an end. Various guests politely offered to help clean up, and they were respectfully declined by the Luthor's. Lena was grateful to be excused from the table; she felt suffocated in front of so many people. She had never been very sociable, she would make conversation of course. Just not… friends. As she rose from her chair, she and Lex silently walked out of the hall and into the kitchen.

 

The raven-haired beauty upturned her brows in sympathy for her brother, "I'm sorry your friend couldn't attend. I’m sure there’s a good reason."

 

“She will make herself known when she pleases.” Lex’s jaw tightened.

 

Lena nodded, not saying anything for she knew Lex was upset. She rested her back on the kitchen sink, patiently waiting for her brother to say anything if he needed.

 

“I would imagine you are curious about her. It isn’t often I speak highly of someone.” Lex inquired, “You can be honest with me, Lee.”

 

The youngest Luthor let out a breathy sigh, “I would like to meet this woman that got you smiling again.”

 

“Do I hear you implying something, baby sister?” Lex raised an eyebrow.

 

“I'm afraid you’ll have to be more specific, Lex. I do not know what you believe it is that I am implying.”

 

“She’s a friend, Lena. Honestly, she’d be more inclined to fancy up to you,” Lex grinned slightly.

 

“Do I hear you implying something, big brother?” Lena asked, grinning.

 

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed your… interest in women,” Lex said, “I am your brother.”

 

The raven-haired beauty felt her cheeks burn, unable to form coherent speech.

 

"Either way, I am proud of you. No man deserves a woman like you, Lena. Men suffer from ego whereas women do not. And, you outshine any man." Lex said.

 

Lena grinned at her brother, slightly looking away as she blushed, and pulled him into a hearty embrace, "Thank you." she uttered as she realized Lex wouldn't leave.

 

“So, MIT, why?” Lex asked softly. He kept his sister close to him. Luthor’s weren’t affectionate so these moments like these were savored and milked as long as possible. He could feel her heart thumping against his chest.

 

"Because every ivy league school accepted me from the lowest and the highest. MIT was the only one that rejected me, and that pushed me to get accepted. Remember in July when all I was doing was studying?"

 

“I thought that was just your overachieving nature.” Lex chuckled.

 

The eldest Luthor crept into the kitchen. He watched his children for a moment before clearing his throat. Lionel stumbled over to them, “Alexander you could learn something from your sister. She buckled down and has brought this family honor. You couldn’t achieve such triumphs on your own. No, you so crudely crawled your way into my chair in Luthor Corp.”

 

Lex released his grip on Lena and positioned himself between them, “Careful father I can hear your disfavor for me.”

 

Lionel cracked out a maniacal laugh, “You are a Luthor, Lex. All you have is favor.”

 

Lena found herself sighing once again. _**Lex doesn’t deserve this**_ , she clenched her jaw, eyebrows furrowed as she eyed her father behind Lex’s shoulder. She could smell different variations of alcohol on Lionel.92

 

“Where is your better half? I didn’t see her at dinner.” Lionel breathed out.

 

“She is tending to Cadmus in my absences,” He lied.

 

 _ **Does all my family know this woman, except me?!**._ Lena couldn't help but feel slightly excluded as she had yet to meet this mysterious woman.

 

                                                                    

 

“I will find out what you are up to Alexander.” Lionel scoffed then left.

 

“What an ass.” Lex flinched his fist. “He is going to do everything in his power to corrupt Cadmus.”

 

                                                     

 

“Lex… what’s Cadmus?” Lena asked slowly, careful not to irritate him further.

 

He looked over at her, “I don’t want to mix you up in business, Lena. I would prefer to keep you out of Luthor Corp affairs.”

 

The youngest Luthor sighed, nodding. “Just promise me one thing.”

 

“What’s that?” Lex asked.

 

“Don't play dad’s game.”

 

Lex nodded firmly.

 

========

 

Blades slashed against one another endlessly slicing air into their faces until an opponent was bested. The game didn’t end there. Lionel hefted his own weapon, studying Lex's pose. His feet were splayed at right angles, his left arm sticking out behind him like the handle of a teacup. His fencing armor made him look like a walking quilt. Even with his sword pointed straight at him, he looked barking silly.

 

"More weight on your back foot," he said, nudging her boots further apart. "So you can push off when you attack..."

 

"Always keep sideways to your opponent," he said, roughly turning him. "That way, your chest presents the smallest possible target."

 

Lex lunged forward toward his father but missed when he parried perfectly. He pushed aside his son's foil unimpressed with his attempt. The old man placed right into Lex's hand, he quickly moved the tip of his blade around under Lionel's blade. He paced back to counter though it was too late. Lex had gone for the attack and point directly at his father's heart.

 

"Arrêt," Lionel yelled. "Very good, Lex."

 

The younger Luthor removed his mask, “Thank you, father.”

 

The double door swung open, Monica paced inside Lex’s office. She looked at both of the men in the room. The atmosphere smells of sweaty old man. A reckless thought came to mind. _**He gives Lex fencing lessons?** _ Lionel grinned at the sight of Monica.

 

“Monica, it’s good to see you. We missed you at dinner,” Lionel said.

 

                                                                       

 

“Is that so? I didn’t spot the search party.” She remarked.

 

“I did think of sending one,” Lex interjected.

 

“Do you fence, Monica?” Lionel asked.

 

“Hardly.”

 

“Oh, nonsense. Come join us.” Lionel responded 

 

“I will, under one condition.” Monica leaded.

 

“Name it.”

 

“Let’s fence outside in the garden,”

 

“That’s… That’s a lovely idea,” Lionel agreed.

 

Within the remains of the castle is a dampness that does not belong to the air outside. Despite the courtyard being open to the elements the odor and humidity are quite different. The ground covering is sparse and those that grow are the shade-loving flora of broadleaf and juicy stem, interspersed with tufts of grass. The shade is a luxury after the summer heat. White breeches and jackets filled the lush back gardens of the Luthor mansion. Monica and Lex locked eyes with one another then put on their headgear. They paced away from one another. Lionel looked over to his ex-wife in anticipation of the dual. The cotton felt heavy on Monica skin heat built up inside of the suit. She tightens the glove around her wrist gulped sharply.

 

Lionel raised both of his hands, “Pret?”

 

“Allez!”

 

Lex calculated his first move within seconds and sent Monica's foil flying. She hesitated only for a second which gave him the best opening. She received her foil from the grass with those quick seconds on her mind heavy. _**That was the strangest of feeling. It felt like my heart leaped out of my chest for a moment.**_ Monica looked up at the castle with searching eyes. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but her heart guided her eyes.

 

Her bedroom felt smaller as the heat from outside came in through the open windows. The clashing of foils sounded from the garden, though normally the sound would irritate Lena; today, it was in perfect musical contrast with the singing birds. Her emerald eyes recognized Lex dueling an unfamiliar person as they swiftly moved back and forth in rhythmic motions. Lena soon forgot her brother as her eyes focused on the figure who had moved to the grass to retrieve their foil. Lena’s heart thumped loudly in her chest as the figure turned to survey the castle. **_Strange; the same feeling at the dinner._ ** The fencer tilted their head at every angle as if they were searching for something. Lena quickly averted her eyes and pulled her attention back to the book resting in her palms.

 

“Pret?”

 

The young Luthor raised his foil up then nodded. Monica glanced at the space between them, ** _Four paces_** , she nodded. Lionel raised his hands eyed the both of them.

 

“Allez!”

 

                                                    

 

Swiftly, Monica tossed her foil into her other hand in a two-step lunge she went right for Lex. He was thrown off guard to see her change fencing hands. The sun hit the metal creating a gleam in Lex's eyes. Monica advanced into his strike range instead of waiting as a small opponent would. She lashed at his foil then elbowed his shoulder his entire torso tilted back staggered back. The lightest smile came across her face. _**I’ve got you!**_ Lillian rose from the garden bench at her son unmistakable defeat. Though, Lionel held out excitement for the final blow. And, in one effective lunged forward Monica had touched Lex twice. She landed gracefully but her stances revealed something hidden about her. Both hands were on the grip of the foil not at all the style of a fencer.

 

A slow clap gave from Lex’s father, “Impressive!”

 

“Father, I..” Lex started.

 

Lillian raised her hand to silence her son. She had only seen Lionel beat him before this was something to be celebrated. This girl had proven she could walk among the Luthor’s confidently without an apology in sight. Monica walked over to the onlookers to be welcome with an embrace by Lillian.

 

“Excellent, dual,” Lillian whispered.

 

She released her grip on Monica. In an act of respect, she removed her headgear and long dark brown hair fell to her mid-back. She wasn't just flawless in her bone structure, her skin was like brandy and she radiated an intelligent beauty. She had that movie star look, not overly tall and willowy, but more like an action star. Her muscle definition was perfect, and she walked with the confidence of someone a decade older. Lillian stared into her gray eyes astounded by their beauty.

 

“You must be the friend my son speaks so highly of.”

 

"Monica Rambeau, nice to meet you, ma'am," Monica greeted.

 

“And, great manors. Your parents raised you well,”

 

“Thank you, ma’am,"

 

“Monica, this is my mother, Lillian Luthor.”

 

"Oh, Mama Luthor, I've heard only good things about you. It is an honor to meet you," Monica said, with a genuine smile.

 

Somehow, the book resting in Lena's palms seemed insignificant, now that the clashing of foils had silenced. She reached for her leather woven bookmark, and placed it on the page of the book, then carefully closed it. She still had yet to find her favorite book, so re-reading old ones were her only option. Lena discarded the novel on her desk, she rose to her feet, peering through the open window. Once again, her heart seemed to leap at the sight of the mysterious fencer. Dark, brown locks flowed freely down her back, glimmering in the sunlight. Somehow managing to look so good in the heat of the sun, even as sweat, no doubt, trickled down her back.

 

“Mama Luthor? Somehow I don’t hate that,” Lillian said.

 

“Where do you learn to fence? You never once mentioned it.” Lex asked.

 

Monica’s eyes fell, then retreated to Lex, “I…”

 

“Couldn’t you see, my son? This young woman is not a fencer at all. She’s a sword fighter. Kendo, am I correct?” Lionel asked.

 

“Yes, great eye. It was one of many hobbies I had as a child.” She replied.

 

“It must’ve taken many years to accomplish such fluidity with your body. I could tell the first round you were associating yourself with the foil.”

 

“It’s a feeble excuse for a sword.”

 

Lionel chuckled which caused the corners of Lillian’s lips to rise. It wasn’t apparent before they had a twisted kind of relationship with one another. They were the same. Monica looked over at Lex, his chest boosted out by the fact that someone else was getting his parents approval. She glanced at the sun wiped sweat from her brow.

 

"Yes, I agree," Lionel said.

 

“Would you excuse me?”

 

“You’ll allow me a rematch sometime right?” Lex asked.

 

“Accepting defeat is tough for you isn’t it?” She smirked, then headed back inside of the air-conditioned mansion.

 

“I like her. We need to keep her around,” Lillian insisted.

 

Lex’s jaw stiffened, “Way ahead of you mother.”

 

========


	9. M.R.

The youngest Luthor skimmed her fingertips across the various novels stacked onto her bookshelf. Lena retrieved her fingers to look at the tips; no signs of dust. She grinned, looks like I did a spectacular cleaning job. Her eyes suddenly darted to space in between two books. She still had yet to find her favorite book. The raven-haired beauty opened her closet pulled out a coat and wrapped it around her torso. The sun was setting and Lena found herself missing the heat as she hugged the coat tighter to her body.

 

It wasn't night time, yet; Lena tiptoed through the castle, careful not to make any sound. Her feet stopped in front of an oak door. It was open so Lena only felt slightly guilty as she entered. White fencing gear hanged on the hook behind the half-open door, as well as neatly folded clothes that lay on top a newly made bed. The young woman bit her bottom lip as she realized whom these clothes must belong to. She approached the bed and as she did, running water sounded from the bathroom. Lena turned her attention towards the sound, catching a familiar sight out of the corner of her eye. Her favorite book lays mid-open, on top a varnished oak drawer.

 

Lena was a bit of a predicament, as she battled between grabbing her book and leaving or, staying and leaving her book with the mysterious fencer. With one last glimpse in the direction of the bathroom, she painstakingly tiptoed over to the oak drawer. The young woman's heart thumped in her chest, as she recognized the page it was on. _**The quote... the quote from M.R.** _ So the mysterious fencer and the mysterious rose giver were one and the same.

 

Steam filling the room as Monica stepped into the shower. She bathed her skin lightly, noticed a tender spot. _**Fuck, that's going to bruise.** _ The water pours down, it drips along her side, as her mind fades into dullness and everything is a foggy illusion. The sensation of the steamy water calms her; it took her mind off things. All the things she honestly couldn't care about like the Luthor family drama. It was best to exclude herself rather than fuel any situation. The water was her refugee. Monica's mind swirled with thoughts of the youngest Luthor. She couldn't help but wonder what was her reaction to the roses. She shook off the thought. And focused on the everlasting waterfall. Ever so beautiful, but it can never last, she knew that.

 

Lena decided she should leave her favorite novel, if only to have an excuse to come back to meet M.R. Glancing in the direction of the bathroom once more, her heart thumped in unison with her finger brushing against the page of the book. Reminding her of the roses that filled her room with a powerful smell that seemed to push and pull at her senses. The roses were long gone; withered from old age. But, the note remained in the top drawer of her room. With one last look at her book, she sauntered towards the door, wincing as the floorboards squeaked.

 

Monica's ear twitched at the sound of a creak. She chucked it up to old pipes. Her hand went to the faucet handle turned up the heat. The slightest of groans escaped her lips as her muscles relaxed. Bare hands explored her wet body seductively. Monica bit her lip eyes shut, her back to the bathroom door. The glass to the shower filled with condensation and steam. Without a second thought, vanilla soap cascaded into her hand and rubbed her body slowly.

 

A throbbing ache shot to Lena's core, at the sound of a moan coming from the bathroom. She decided that It won't hurt to stay for a while as her heart moved her body towards the continuous sounds. With each step, the thump in her chest threatened to escape. Lena knew that this was wrong; she didn't even know the woman yet she intended to do what exactly? Spy on her? The thoughts washed away with the sound of running water as Lena inched closer to the bathroom door. The young Luthor had dreaded this; afraid it will give her away. She hovered her hand over the brass handle, painstakingly turning it.

 

                                                              

 

Thankfully; the handle made no sounds. As she slowly opened the door, Lena stared at the beautiful sight. M.R. stood with her back to the door, condensation only slightly masking her figure. Water droplets left a trail down her toned back, pulling at Lena's heart. Dark brown locks that now appeared black as water flowed through the strands of hair. Her lips parted as she inhaled deeply, the sight was a turn on for her. The water dripped down her hair softly. And the drops slowly made their way to her body and the perfect abs she had. The water defined her well, organized and obviously worked out body. Soap slid down, giving her body a rinse over. M.R. let another groan escape as her hand massaged her scalp.

 

Lena knew that if she stood here any longer, she wouldn't be able to move. There was also a chance that M.R. could turn and see her, or even for the beautiful woman to hop out the shower to discover Lena staring at her wide-eyed. So; Lena carefully made her way out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Immediately feeling an ache in her heart as she left the woman to shower alone. With one last gaze at her favorite novel, she sauntered past the oak door, trailing back to her own room. Knowing, that she wasn't going to sleep tonight.

 

The gray-eyed women heard the door close. She smirked, It's about time. I was starting to think you were a bore. The shower was turned off, and she stepped out wrapped a towel around her body headed back into the bedroom. She looked around to see the book still remained on the drawer. It was only a few hours before nightfall so she dressed and finished reading the book. Two hours past the sun had set, and the mansion was still. Monica leaned back against a wall turned the last page of the book. Damn, that was surprisingly a great read. The inside of the hardcover had a note.

 

Her brows furrowed, forming a path for her sweat to follow, as it flowed down her rosy cheeks. Lips parted, as her breathing got heavier and heavier. Lena balled the sheets into her fist as a moan escaped her throat. She tossed and turned in her sleep.

======

_Warm fingers brushed against her toned stomach, causing her breath to catch in her throat. Dark brown locks lay spread near Lena's head, the raven-haired woman tilted her head back as gentle kisses graced her stomach, nearing where she needed them the most. Lena couldn't wait any longer and grabbed the woman's hair, pushing her to her core. She felt the woman smirk into her stomach. Painstakingly, the woman bit and nipped at Lena's inner thighs, soothing the marks with her tongue. Lena let out a strangled cry as the dark-haired woman slid her tongue in between Lena's dripping folds._

======

 

The door crept open to Lena's bedroom. There wasn't an ounce of stealth used Monica walked right into the room and paused at the sound she heard coming from the bed. There was something about that sound that made Monica walk closer to the bed. She told herself she just wanted to make sure she was alright, but deep down she knew that was a lie. She wanted to see the girl from the photo, the girl she thought of constantly, and wanted desperately to touch. Before she knew it she was near her bed and listened to the sounds closely. _**She's moaning, actually moaning. What's she dreaming about?**_ Monica carefully moved closer to the bed. Her heart thumped so hard she feared it would fly out of her chest. Instantly, she dropped to her knees at the sight of the sleeping woman _. **To the one I give myself to, I place my all in their hands. I give them the power to save me or destroy me. With perfect love comes perfect trust and the knowledge that should my love wish me gone, I would raise no hand in defense.**_ A bond had forged in a single glance. The photo did not do her beauty any justice.

 

"Lena..." Monica mumbled.

 

The sleeping woman moaned in response, slightly parting her lips. Her eyelashes slightly fluttered as she snuggled her head closer to the pillow. Once again, her hands found the sheets and balled them up into a fist. Her arousal dripped down her thighs, causing Lena to momentarily turn on her back. Raven hair fell onto her cheeks and she brushed them away quickly, with furrowed brows. Turning back onto her side, she pulled the sheets closer to her chest, tightening her grip on them. She released a deep moan, tilting her chin up slightly.

 

Monica's muscles were paralyzed to the bone as she stared at her for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, her heart calmed and the feeling in her body came back. In no way could she rationalize the intense feeling coursing through her nerves. She wanted to touch her to feel her warmth. Timidly, Monica found her way back on her feet. The young Luthor turned over in her direction. Delicately she reached out, caressed her hand felt it release its grip on the sheets. Her mind screamed for her to stop and leave before she woke up but her heart wanted to feel her silk skin longer.

 

                                                        

 

Lena crossed her legs over one another, desperately needing friction. She arched her back up as another shuddering moan left her lips. Her legs moved in motion with the actions in her dream. Once again, she balled the sheets up into a fist, this time with both hands. Her heart leaped into her chest for a second as the woman in her dreams kissed her neck. Slowly Lena drifted away from the dream she was having, first releasing her grip on the sheets. Then, lowering her chin, and lastly, relaxing her legs. Her hand moved to rest under her chin as she exhaled a breath.

 

Monica traced her sleeping lip lightly with the tip of her finger. It pouts slightly, and she felt an urge to bite it, to kiss it, and listen to their gentle breathing. Her lip feels slightly chapped under Monica's feather-light touches but she simply cannot bring herself to give a damn. She gazed intently at each divot of that lip. And she didn't dare to look up. Because if she did, she may find herself at the mercy of questioning eyes, pleading, begging to know what she was doing, and she wasn't at liberty to say because she simply does not know. **_Do I love this girl?_ ** Only one way to find out. Slowly, she leaned down grazed her lips against Lena's ever so softly. A euphoric sensation burned into her core. Monica lifted up from her lips and tiptoed out of the room catching her breath outside of the door.

 

Lena furrowed her brows as her eyelids fluttered open. She thought she heard a creak of the floorboard, but realized this was an old castle and forgot about it. Absentmindedly, her fingers went to brush her lips, she swore she felt the dark-haired woman actually kiss her. She was just dreaming. Biceps flexing, she lifted herself up, sitting at the edge of the bed as memories from her dream washed over her. It was the fencer girl, M.R. With a sigh, Lena rubbed her temples, not quite knowing how she was going to deal with this new crush. Perhaps she could ask Lex to introduce them. With a look at the clock, she flopped back onto the bed with a frustrated sigh. She needed to do something, anything. To get the thoughts of the dark-haired woman out of her head. As if on queue, her heart thumped in her chest. She finally knew what it meant.

 

Sitting up once again, Lena swung her legs off the bed and dropped her head into her hands. Everyone should be asleep, so she had the castle to herself. It was odd, but she felt less lonely at night because everyone else was alone as they slept. People being alone made her feel less isolated as if they could understand her. Even if they were just sleeping. She raised to her feet and made her way to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water. She had been constantly surrounded by people who loved her and whom she loved, yet she couldn't help but feel as if a piece of the puzzle was missing. And someone had yet to fill it in.

 

=====

 

The next morning came faster than expected. The young gray-eyed women looked at an open suitcase on her bed. Everything that she owned in the Luthor mansion fit comfortably inside of a few suitcases. She thought of her friend and how much their friendship meant to her. Deep down she knew there was nothing in this world that could stop their friendship though there was something greater she needed to do now. She closed the last bag and ventured out of the room she had called home for months. Personal stationed out of the hallway look to Monica for an order. Kindly she told them to bring her luggage to the front door. With her heart in her stomach, she went to find Lex. He was inside of her office conducting business as usual. There was a change in the air as Monica walked into the massive office.

 

"Lex, can we talk for a moment?"

 

He looked up from his laptop, smiled, "It isn't like you to be up at this time of the day. Is something the matter?"

 

"Oh, no. I want to discuss something with you. I'm leaving the Luthor Mansion."

 

                                                              

 

Lex's facial expression changed immediately, "I don't understand."

 

"Something has come up. I need to return home to National City."

"I will..."

 

"No, Lex. I must do this on my own. As for my involvement with Cadmus, I trust you will sound decisions in my absences," Monica said. She turned to leave the office.

 

Quickly, Lex rose from his desk, "Wait, what is this about? First, you say you're leaving the mansion now you are leaving Cadmus in my hands. Has my family done anything to offend you?"

 

"No, your family has been pleasant. I haven't had the honor to meet your sister..."

 

"Then, stay meet her. She's been curious about you."

 

"You never mentioned this before," Monica said.

 

Lex's jaw tightened, "Lena, she's asked me more than once about you. I mean what woman won't after you dedicated such meticulous art to her."

 

"I see, nevertheless after my meeting with Kent and that Sullivan girl. I am heading back home." Monica reached her hand out to Lex, "See you soon, Lex."

 

                                                   

 

He looked at her hand then shook it, "See you soon, Monica."

 

She headed for the double door unable to look back at her friend. He had become a part of her in these months. Cadmus was her passion but there was something... well someone that had refocused her wants in life. She had to do everything in her power to ensure a future with Lena now.

 

                                                    

 

"Monica, our friendship is going to be stuff of legends. And, I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship."

 

"Nothing could," Monica proclaimed.

 

She left the office with Lex heavy on her mind outside of the double door she catches her breath tried to regain her resolve. Footsteps brought her back down to reality, she took one last deep breath as her heart thumped everlastingly and she looked into the direction of the front door. Sluggishly her hands went into the pockets of her black leather biker jacket her legs moved to the mansions oak entrance. Monica's heart ached to be leaving the castle and her.

 

Lena woke up to find herself searching for her brother as she neared his office. She found him leaned back in his chair, swirling whiskey around in his glass. The usual gleam in his eyes vacant, instead, they appeared glossed over. Clouded almost. As if the sun had disappeared, and a storm was brewing.

 

"Lex..." she started, now not sure whether she should bring Monica up or not. Lex had been clearly upset about something, she didn't want to fuel the storm.

 

He barely heard her voice, "Huh?"

 

Lena sighed, sauntering over to his desk, "Lex... something is upsetting you. Do you want to talk?"

 

"I sincerely hope I'm not that transparent," Lex deflected, "One of my well thought out plans just fell through. On top of the fact my best... my best friend left without giving me a reason."

 

The young woman's eyes widened, "Do you mean the f..." Lena stopped herself from revealing her knowledge of the mysterious woman, and started again, "I'm sorry, Lex, for everything. You don't deserve that."

 

"She..." Lex sighed. The eldest Luthor looked at his sister with a knowing look. "What were you about to say?"

 

Lena bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes as she did. Exhaling a breath, she opened her eyes to look at the wall behind Lex, "I..." her emerald eyes glanced down, "I was going to say, do you mean the fencer?"

 

"You watched our fencing match. I should've seen that coming," Lex smirked. _**Maybe, the plan isn't ruined after all. I need to get them in the same room.**_

 

"Yes. I only looked because the two of you were so loud... I could hear it from all the way in my room." She huffed.

 

                                                                 

"You're lying, Lee," Lex said.

 

Lena raised her gaze from the floor to look at her brother, "Yes," she smiled, "I looked because I was curious to see who you spoke so highly of. Not knowing that your best friend and the artists were one and the same."

 

"If you hurry, you might get a glance of her. That is if you aren't already too late." Lex smirked back.

 

"But Lex, you're still upset..." Lena started. "I can't just leave you."

 

Lex glanced out the stained glass window, "Go to her, Lena."

 

Slowly, the young woman nodded and sauntered towards the door. With one last glance at Lex, she smiled at him. Once Lena turned the corner, out of earshot from the office, she ran towards the castle entrance. Her heart almost leaped out of her chest, at the sight of the mysterious woman climbing into the 1970 Chevelle SS. Her dark brown locks tied into a braid were swaying as she buckled in. Her lips curled into a smile as the engine roared. The fencer turned her head towards Lena, and the young Luthor's jaw dropped as she found the woman's eyes. They were metallic. Maybe even silver. Not the silver of cutlery, but the silver of a wedding ring that you are given; something that was meant to be loved. They held secrets, but they told the truth. Lena's own eyes dropped to the woman's lips, they were full and sharp, and the Luthor desperately needed to feel them. To trace her finger along the edges where her lip curled. She needed to kiss them.

 

                                                             

 

There's a moment in everyone's life where their heart simply stops. Time itself melts away and the only thing left is two souls peering into one another destined to intertwine for eternity. A single breath covered an entire lifetime. Emerald eyes mirrored to hers cause the hair on her forearms to rise. If Monica wasn't certain before this she knew now, _**I will love you forever**_ , she found the strength to allow herself to smile at the woman. The kind of smile that held promise.

 

Lena watched as the lips she had been staring at, curled into a smile. Instantly, the raven-haired woman found herself smiling back. Her heart only thumped louder in her chest as her eyes watched the women wink at her, actually wink. She didn't need to hear her voice, or to know her name, to know that they had a connection. All she needed was this; a smile.

 

                                                            

=======


	10. Breathing Room

                                                    

A swirling brown blur of dust swept through the driveway of the Kent farm. Monica stepped out of her muscle car noticing the barn door wide open. She looked around the farm, rather quiet. Curiosity beckoned Monica to the barn door. Clark and Chloe were in discussion at the top of the loft. Monica tilted her head listened carefully to their words.

 

“It’s like all the secret Luthor facilities have received an upgrade of some sorts,” Chloe said.

 

“Why? Those people were treated like prisoners. Why would Lex have a change of heart?” Clark asked.

 

Monica scaled the steps to the loft soundlessly, “He didn’t. I made the decision.”

 

Chloe turned to the voice, “You?”

 

“Yes. Lex showed me how those meteor-infected people were being treated. I put a stop to it. Everyone deserves to be treated fairly.” Monica said advanced over to them.

 

“I agree,” Chloe started, “But are you sure it’s stopped? How do you know Lex won’t start it again?” She asked.

 

“The ordinary treatment or experiments?” Monica countered.

 

“Both,” Chloe replied.

 

“The experiments are out of my hand. I do not have clearance to stop them. Nor do I feel it is necessary. Those people have abilities that could bring revolutionary change to the world. It would be shortsighted not to see it through. As for the wretched treatment as long as I am around I will see to it they have their human rights,” Monica responded.  

 

The blonde nodded, writing down something in her notebook, “You better. For the sake of all of us. If these people have abilities, as you say, then they are unquestionably dangerous. And treating them any lesser than they deserve, will cause that danger.”

 

“Let’s not pretend you do not know what they are capable of. I am not one for games. Particularly, because of this…” Monica gestures to her brain, “I will not lie to you and in exchange, I expect the same, is that fair?”

 

Chloe considered for a moment, “Yes, it’s a deal.”

 

Clark nodded to Monica.

 

“May I ask why you were in my office?” Monica asked.

 

Chloe sighed, not wanting to tell Monica the real reason as to why Clark and she were in the office. She had an inkling that the woman already knew.

 

Her eyes looked at every object inside of the loft. A finger grazed over the telescope gently careful not to break anything. She turned back to them.

 

“You don’t want to lie to me but you don’t want to tell the truth,” Monica smirked.

 

The blonde clenched her jaw; Monica was right, “We were in there because we wanted information on you. More information; we already knew the basics, we just needed to dig deeper.”

 

“Fair enough, you could’ve sent me an email,” Monica joked.

 

                                                               

 

Clark chuckled, “We’ll be better from now on.”

 

“Thank you. Any other questions?” Monica asked.

 

“No, thank you. I guess we got that interview after all,” Chloe said, genuinely smiling.

 

The young women took out a business card out of her jacket handed it over to Clark, “For the next time you have that snooping itch, just call.”

 

======

 

                                       

 

The Rambeau estate's harmony had been disturbed by the raging sounds of loud music. The prodigal daughter had returned. She burst into her family home knowing it would catch her parent's attention. Her mother immediately came to investigate where the noise had originated from to find her daughter standing in the grand hall. She throws her arms around her daughter with a smile.

 

“Monica! I thought you were still with Mr. Luthor.” Maria started, “Why didn’t you call?”

 

“I wanted to surprise you. Where’s dad?”

 

“Oh, your father is out back,” She answered.

 

"I have something I need to tell the both of you. I met a girl," Monica smiled.

 

“A girl?” Maria asked then looked over her daughter’s shoulder, “Where is she?”

 

“Mom, focus. I’m going to get dad, meet us in the living room.”

 

Twenty minutes passed and Monica is standing over her parents. They sat quietly waiting for their child to speak first. She did abruptly call the family meeting. Frank still had gardening gloves on and dirt cling to them. He was breaking a house rule but Maria would let it let this one time. Their daughter eventually started to pace around the living room. She was nervous, to say the least.

 

“Mom, Dad, I’m going to college find a girl.” Monica proclaimed.

 

“College?” Frank repeated confused.

 

“Aw, that’s nice sweetie.” Maria smiled.

 

“Yes, she’s going to MIT. I’ve already applied this morning.” Monica said.

 

“Mr. Luthor ended up a good impact on our daughter after all,” Frank huffed.

 

“Shh! Frank! Our daughter is talking about a girl,” Maria hushed him.

 

Monica laughed slightly, "I meet this girl. She has these wife eyes, Mom. I know it!"

 

“Well, is she pretty?”

 

“Beautiful! Her beauty is… unimaginable,” Monica gushed, “And, her smile… dad, I’ve never felt anything like this before. I have to know her.”

 

Frank looked at his wife then nodded. There was nothing else she needed to say. They both knew this day would come where their daughter would go on and on about some girl. Their hopes were that she wouldn't get hurt, but that's simply the way of falling in love. Her father raised to his feet hugged his daughter proud of her. He breathed deep unwilling to let his baby girl go.

 

“What do you need us to do?”

 

The mischievous grin came across his daughter’s face, “Tuition.”

 

=====

 

Months Later…

Rows of seats lay in the lecture hall, positioned like stairs, or those in the cinema. Lena wasn't surprised to find the heat was worse in the hall, then outside. Various small windows at the top of the walls were open, and they did no justice to the style of the building. The young woman audibly groaned as she found that the seats were material and not wood. It would only make the heat less bearable. Lena watched from her seat to see other students piling into the lecture hall, all accompanied with books, some chatting with other students. The raven-haired woman found herself searching for someone.

 

Slowly, the hall filled, most people sat in groups and with friends. Others sat alone or next to strangers. A girl sat next to Lena to her surprise. She smiled and Lena smiled back,

 

“Hello, I'm Lena Luthor.”

 

"Hey Lena, I'm Jane. Jane Louis." The red-haired woman greeted.

 

                                                                            

 

Lena found herself genuinely smiling, "Nice to meet you, Jane," she extended her hand.

 

Jane took it, smiling, “Likewise, Lena.”

 

The lecturer cleared his throat, silently asking the students to quiet down. They did. “Hello everyone, I am Mr. Barron, I will be your history lecturer for the term.”

 

Murmurs came from several students as they eyed their teacher, Lena realized they must find him attractive. He was handsome, yes, but Lena didn't find him… attractive. Or at least, she wasn't attracted to him. Rather; someone else.

 

Jane whispered to Lena, “Ugh, he's so hot, right?”

 

The Luthor couldn't help but giggle slightly, “I guess so? I mean, he's okay.”

 

The redhead eyed Lena, raising a brow, “You don't like guys?”

 

Lena's eyes widened, shaking her head, “No! No, I do; I'm bisexual. I just… I like somebody else.”

 

“Well, I hope to meet them sometime. And if they hurt you, I'll kill them.” Jane said, smiling.

 

Lena felt surprised by how friendly Jane was, it had barely been 10 minutes, and the woman already cared so much. The raven-haired woman realized it must be Jane's personality. And she didn't mind one bit.

 

“She won't hurt me,” Lena said, smiling to herself.

 

"Good, but if she does, you call me, and I'll kick her ass," Jane replied, mimicking punches in the air.

 

Lena found herself laughing, genuinely surprised that someone she had just met made her laugh so easily. Jane joined in, and the two of them got glared at by the teacher.

 

                                                                      

 

"You two girls, could you answer this question on the board, please?" Mr. Barron smirked, knowing that they won't know the answer because he hadn't taught it yet.

 

The Luthor eyed the question on the board, in white chalk it read; ‘World War I began in 1914, after the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand. During the conflict, what happened?’

 

Lena smiled at the teacher, raising her voice as she spoke, “Germany, Austria-Hungary, Bulgaria and the Ottoman Empire fought against Great Britain, France, Russia, Italy, Romania, Japan and the United States. By the time the war was over in 1918, over 16 million people were dead. Both soldiers and civilians.” She almost whispered the last part.

 

Mr. Barron’s eyes widened, slightly nodding his head as he regained his confidence, “Hear that everyone? Note it down. You'll be needing that information in your essays.”

 

Everyone groaned in response, including Jane as she patted Lena on the back.

 

“How did you know that?” She asked.

 

Lena smiled at her, recalling a memory from years ago, "One day I watched this war movie. It was horrible, so many people died, and it's what happened in real life and worse. So I decided to read on the war history because I wanted to know what really happened, I wanted to know how many…" Unshed tears glistened in her emerald eyes, "possibly, to punish myself for my beautiful life, that I take for granted? I don't know. I just… I had to know how many."

 

As Lena was talking, Jane rubbed circles on her back, not wanting to hug her in case it would make the poor girl uncomfortable. “I understand.” Was all she said as she continued to rub circles on Lena’s back.

 

As the class went on, Mr. Barron continued to teach the class information Lena already knew. So she wasn't annoyed when Jane asked her questions or talked to her; Lena welcomed it. As they were all packing up, the redhead turned to Lena with a grin, “Are you coming to the party tonight?”

 

                                                       

 

“Party?” Lena asked cozy smile painted across her cheek. 

 

“Did I stutter?” Jane joked, “It’s tonight; the Fraternity party. Don't tell me you haven't heard of it.”

 

The Luthor bit her lip, looking down.

 

Jane groaned, laughing, “Of course. You’re coming.”

 

Lena raised an elegant brow, “Oh, I am?”

 

“Yes, you nerd; I'm inviting you.”

 

"Okay," The raven-haired woman replied, "Text me the details."

 

Jane nodded, smiling.

 

========

                                                   

The music was as loud as thunder; it made the cutlery on the tabletops rattle. Neon lights flashed everywhere like police sirens, but much more colorful. The music was so loud that it made everyone's skin tingle and lungs feel like mush. The bass thumped in time with heartbeats as though they were one, filling in from head to toe with music. A punk rock band screamed into a microphone on a makeshift stage. Fraternity brothers played an assortment of beer game with the hopes of getting the girls drunk enough to talk to them. The theme of the party was Black Light. Every room looked like a rainbow threw up inside of it.  Clouds of marijuana smoke filled the top of each room. All the bathrooms were out of service hours ago. One keg of beer was in each room except the bedrooms. Groups of unattended dancing girls quickly got swarmed by sweaty guys, which created a sexual atmosphere.

 

Some people were outside, mostly smoking or just talking. Others were inside, either dancing, drinking, or in the bedrooms. Lena upturned her nose in the smell of sweat, she glanced around for Jane. She found the redhead talking to a group of guys, probably flirting, they were all very clearly drunk. This much was confirmed, when Jane spotted her and walked over to, or… tried to.

 

“Lena-” She stopped as she hit her hip against the counter, “Hey! Come over here, let me introduce you to… to these guuuuuys.”

 

One of the men looked Lena up and down with a smirk, and she immediately took a step back. “No, it's okay Jane, I'm going to go… get a drink.”

 

“Okay!” Jane shouted, “Come find me after, I got some weed if you want to try it.”

 

Lena nodded, smiling at her… her friend? She thought her and Jane were friends. She's never really had a friend before, so she has nothing to compare it to. Shaking off her thoughts, Lena made her way towards the keg in one of the rooms. Her heart stopped as she saw who was currently drinking from the keg. Mr. Barron… What is he doing here? She quickly walked away, not wanting to have to talk to him, when she was sure he hated her.

 

The party seemed to pipe down for a minute when a fraternity alumnus walked into the house. A young man with a shaved head with a few others standing beside him. He looked around the party thoroughly unimpressed. There was a young woman at his side that had the same expression. She whispered something into his ear then they dispatched to the kitchen. They monopolized a keg to themselves. Quickly, alcohol got poured into red solo cups and consumed. A few college girls attempted to amuse the new group of partygoers. The only girl in the group pulled out a joint from behind her ear sparked a lighter. Dozens of eyes went to her, she looked around at all of those hungry eyes. Shit, freeloaders. She nodded to the leader of the group then darted off to a secluded food pantry. All alone she was able to enjoy her smoke and lucky there was plenty of food around to munch on.  

 

                                                               

 

Lex couldn’t believe his eyes, “Lee? Lee!”

 

Lena heard the sound coming from the kitchen, slowly, she approached. “Lex?”

 

“I thought it was you. I flew in today,” Lex hugged her.

 

“I missed you,” Lena whispered as she held Lex tight.

 

Morgan came up from behind Lena, "Who’s the hottie, Lex?"

 

“My baby sister,” Lex released his grip moved her aside looked at Morgan with stern eyes.

 

The young woman furrowed her brows at the man, he was one of the guys with Jane.

 

Morgan raised his hands in defense and moved along mumbling something under his breath. Lex watched him leave then looked back at his sister, “Shouldn’t you be dancing with some sweaty dude out there?”

 

Lena huffed, “I don't feel the need to.”

 

Lex smiled, then took a sip of his beer, "I can’t believe my friend wanted to come here. We go from drinking eighteen hundred dollar whiskey to five dollar beer. And, of course, she is… nowhere to be found."

 

                                                  

 

The raven-haired woman's eyes widened, “She's here?”

 

“Yeah, she goes here. Apparently, she left the mansion to get into this school,” Lex said.

 

"I haven't seen her around… Well, it is my first day." Lena replied as she furrowed her brows in thought.

 

“Hers, too. I had to fly out to be with her,” Lex explained.

 

“That's very kind of you,” Lena smiled.

 

Lex whispered into her ear, “She never wanted to go to college. It’s odd she would go let alone pick this one out all the hundreds she got accepted into.”

 

“That is odd…” Lena’s eyes widened, “You don't think that she… you know?”

 

“Isn’t that something you should ask her?” Lex countered.

 

“Don't be silly, Lex, you said yourself; she’s nowhere to be found.” Lena sighed.

 

“I thought there were two Luthor’s here,” Lex looked around with searching eyes, then stopped at Lena’s eyes, “Oh there you are, a Luthor. Go find her!”

 

With an eye roll at her brother, she sauntered off to find this woman. Her thoughts went to the kegs, but if Lex was right, then she wouldn't be there. Frustratingly, Lena sighed, wondering if there would be any place where the woman could hide. Anywhere that Lex wouldn't look. Lena found herself smiling as she walked towards the food pantry. The door was slightly open, and she could smell smoke seeping out of the crack. Timidly, her hand went to the door, it caused it to creak. The tiny sound hardly heard over the music. Though, Monica could hear it. She stood up waiting for the door to fully open. Lena’s smile didn't falter, as she opened the door wide, revealing the silver eyed woman surrounded by smoke. They stared at each other, looking into one another's eyes before Lena broke the silence.

 

“Hi, I'm… Lena Luthor.”

 

The young women rubbed her eye first before saying anything. She wasn’t sure if it was the weed kicking in or if she was really looking at the girl of her dreams. Once her clouded eyes got thoroughly rubbed, she decided it didn't matter she wanted this girl more than anything.

 

“Hi, I’m Monica… Rambeau,” She said.

 

Lena smirked, M.R. “Nice to meet you, Monica.”

 

Swiftly, she reached out and grabbed her arm; pulling her into the pantry. Monica closed the door behind her inches from each other, gray clashing with green. It was clear if not before she wanted this girl all to herself.

 

“Sorry, did I hurt you?” Monica asked, carefully releasing her grip.

 

The young Luthor can't be more surprised with the sudden contact, but Monica hadn't hurt her, “No, no it's okay,” she replied before glancing down at the woman’s lips. Eyes widening, as she finally got to see them up close.

 

Monica found herself fixed on the women in front of her especially her eyes. She didn’t even realize it but her hand had moved up to her cheek tenderly caressing her cheek.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Lena Luthor.” Monica pronounced her last night extremely sultry.

 

Lena's breath hitched as she felt Monica’s hand still on her cheek, “Yes… and you, Monica Rambeau.”

 

“Do you want to know a secret?” Monica asked.

 

An elegant brow was raised in curiosity, leaning closer to Monica’s ear, Lena whispered, “Do tell.”

 

“Your brother showed me childhood pictures of you,” Monica smirked.

 

Lena groaned, taking a step back as a blush crept up onto her cheeks, “I hope he didn't show you the one of me…”

 

With her step back Monica step forward completely invading her personal space. She found herself staring at her lips without a drop of shame. Somewhere inside she wanted Lena to catch her looking.

 

“I was only kidding,” She smiled.

 

                                                                                     

 

Lena caught Monica staring at her lips, and bit her bottom lip in response. Before looking up into Monica’s silver eyes, now slightly bloodshot, “Then I'm glad I didn't finish my sentence.”

 

The corners of Monica’s lips curl upward, her thumb carefully pulling her lip from underneath her teeth. They were sharing breaths. Confidently, Monica backed Lena up against the door with the intentions of kissing the life out of her.

 

“Is this okay?” She kindly asked.

 

All Lena could do was nod as she leaned in closer. Playfully, Monica pulled her head back, so she was in complete control. Those intense eyes were remained fixed on her.

 

“Do you want me to kiss you, Lena?” She asked, her free hand gripping her side.

 

“Yes,” Lena breathed, “Kiss me.” Her emerald eyes now staring intently at Monica’s lips.

 

                                                          

 

Monica gently leans in and kisses Lena's warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Lena holds Monica's leather jacket and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Monica's hands work their way around her body, feeling each crevasse, each line along her perfect physique. The world around them faded away from their every desire poured into one another. Monica was the first one the pull back from the kiss immediately regretting it.

 

“Lena…” She breathed her name.

 

The raven-haired woman moaned in response, desperately needing the contact again. Her thoughts went to her dream, causing her eyes to darken all the more. Slowly, she leaned in, wanting to show Monica how much this meant to her. She closed the gap and felt the sensation of warm lips that molded perfectly with hers. Lena moved her hands up to rest at Monica’s jawline, pulling her closer. It didn't take long for the kiss to get heated, as both of their hands wandered, not going any farther than the hips. Lena moaned into the kiss and Monica smirked in response, they both needed air and pulled back at the same time to breathe.

 

Monica licked her lips tasting Lena on her. They were so close to one another it didn't make sense to stop now. She lowered her hand moved Lena's hair over leaned in started to kiss her neck without as much as a word. Between roughly place kisses, Monica bit down on her knowing it would cause redness. She wanted everyone to know what she had done to this Luthor.

 

Lena lifted her chin up, exposing more areas of her neck as she moaned. Her heart thumped rapidly in her chest, and she could feel Monica's heartbeat in motion with her own. As if they responded to each other. Lena knew that the bites would leave marks, but she didn't care, if she really needed to cover them up she could; with makeup. But somehow, Lena didn't want to. Entangling her fingers in Monica’s brown hair, she roughly pulled her closer.  

 

Ultimately came the licking and sucking. Monica knew she had officially opened the door of a claim. Her claim of Lena was evident all around her neck. She paused turned Lena's head over to the other side to cover all of her bases. Once her neck thoroughly flushed with purple hickeys and red bite marks. Monica pulled away with sympathetic eyes.

 

“You should know now, I did this to you for a reason,” Monica breathed.

 

With a smirk, Lena swiftly turned them so Monica's back was pressed against the door wanting desperately to mark her, just as she had, the young Luthor said in between kisses on her neck. "Oh… I… know… and now… it's… my… turn." Lena began biting and kissing her neck, soothing the marks on her tongue. Her lips trailed kisses along her neck, leading up to her jawline to behind her ear, slightly pulling at it.

 

Every so often Monica would let her voice slip out. Her moan was girlish for such a confident woman. There was something about Lena that allowed Monica to just be herself. She cherished her mocha skin tone more than ever. Lena would have to work twice as hard to leave a mark on her. I want to feel more of her but… I don’t want to push my luck.

 

“Lena, can… can I touch you more?” Monica asked.

 

The raven-haired woman bit down hard, pulling the skin before releasing it. Then kissing the mark that she had successfully left, with a smirk she raised her eyes to Monica’s. She once again trailed kisses along her neck, leading to the spot behind her ear, slightly pulling at her lobe, she whispered huskily, “Yes…” She then found Monica’s lips again, desperately needing to taste more of her.

 

The kiss deepened when Monica’s mouth opened slightly and her tongue brushed up against her lip. She was asking for permission. Both of her hand slide down from her hips caressed her ass at first softly but quickly turned rough. Tender breaths called out the Luthor’s name. It felt as if her heart was in her lungs begging for her.

 

Lena parted her lips, just as Monica’s tongue entered. Soon, becoming a battle for dominance, as they both moved their tongues. Trying to taste more of one another. Lena bit down on Monica’s bottom lip, smirking when it earned a moan. Lena wanted this woman as much as Monica wanted her. Lena’s hands rose to rest at Monica’s jaw, as she pulled the silver-eyed beauty closer to her.

 

Lightly, Monica rotated Lena’s back onto the door. She pulled back from her intense pull. For a moment she caught her breath while her eyes studied the state the brunette was in because of her. There was so much she wanted to her say to her but hardly any of it made sense in her head. Her sights settled on the robust breasts contained in a shirt. The want to taste her breast seared into her mind. Openly, she bit her bottom lip then moved back. Monica reached into her pocket for her light then pulled out the half-smoked joint placed it in between her lips.

 

“Wow… I’ve never..” Monica started, she lit the joint took a deep breath.

 

Lena raised an elegant brow, as she fixed her hair, “I don't think I've ever enjoyed a kiss… this much.”

 

“You taste… really… really good,” Monica said, voice raw.

 

“So do you…” Lena bit her lip, as her eyes fell to Monica’s own lips.

 

“I’m not sure any words could top that,” Monca inhaled.

 

Slowly, the young woman nodded, as she gestured to Monica’s joint, with a raised brow in question.

 

“Oh, do you mind?” Monica asked. She could kick herself for not asking.

 

“No… I was, asking if I could… I’ve never...” Lena started.

 

She reached her hand out to Lena, “Come here.” Lena approached Monica, with curious eyes.

 

“Open your mouth.”

 

                                                                    

 

Monica took in great drag of the joint than pressed her lips to Lena carefully opened her mouth pushed the smoke into her mouth. Only a small amount of guilt went over her. She had given Lena her first hit, and she wasn’t going to let her off easy. Instead of pulling back watch her cough up a lung. Monica kept the kiss going eventually pull back. Her eyes searching for discomfort.

 

Slowly, her eyelids opened, revealing emerald eyes; now darkened. She let out a small cough, surprised that she wasn't coughing continuously. Lena smiled at Monica, earning a grin in return. Her heart fluttered at the sight, she hardly knew this woman yet she made Lena so happy. Silently, Lena wondered if she had the same effect on the now not so mysterious woman.

 

“What are you thinking about, little Luthor?” Monica asked.

 

A blush rose in Lena’s cheeks, her eyes glanced down shyly, “Nothing.”

 

The young women lift up Lena’s chin her thumb stroking her ever so lightly. She wasn’t sure why she’d possibly look away from her. There was bliss in those eyes. A charming smile came across Monica’s when their eyes meet again. She didn’t get her answer but being in those eyes meant more to her. She was thinking about me.

 

“Researchers say eyes are the mirror to the soul. You have the most beautiful soul I’ve ever seen,” Monica stated.

 

Lena was drowning in a sea of silver. She was intoxicated by those eyes that gazed back into her own. As her blush deepened, she was surprised by how Monica described her own eyes, when she was sure that the silver-eyed woman deserved that title.

 

She let out a small giggle, “I don't think you've seen your own eyes. I could never describe them before, I could never pinpoint the exact color your eyes were. But now… this close… they’re the color of a star that outshines an entire galaxy.”

 

Monica smirked, “You mean a supernova? It’s one of the most beautiful occurrences .”

 

“Yeah… I guess you could say, you’re a supernova,” Lena smiled, full-heartedly.

 

Monica raised an eyebrow, “Is that so, little Luthor?”

 

“Or just… Nova, since it's easier,” Lena replied.  Monica smirked, “Somehow, I feel like that’s going to stick.”

 

Lena grinned as she leaned in to kiss Monica’s cheek, “I’m glad you think so.”

 

“Where’s your dorm? I’m going to walk you home.”

 

“Eager to take me to bed, already?” Lena asked, brow raised.

 

Monica couldn’t hide a full-on mischievous smile, “Actually, I don’t want to get caught in here with you by your brother. We may be best friends but you're still his little sister.”

 

“Then we should be quick,” Lena breathed, kissing Monica’s nose, “And get back to the dorms.” She pulled away with a smirk.

 

The beauty grabbed Lena’s hips gently and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Monica pulled away to plant kisses on the hickeys on Lena’s neck, that she had made. “Don’t tease. Because you won't like it when I do.”

 

Lena exhaled a shaky breath as Monica slowly pulled away from her neck. The raven-haired woman immediately missed the warmth, and whined, trying to pull her back. Monica smirked and grabbed Lena’s hand on her own, leading her out of the pantry.

 

Lex watched the duo leave hand in hand, smiling to himself as his plan was working. Quickly, Monica ushered Lena out of the party. The fresh air hit Monica's face and the fact that Lena was by her side became a reality. The magnitude of everything weighed on her. I want to do things right with Lena. She leads her over to her muscle car opened the door for her.

 

Lena smiled gratefully at Monica and stepped into the car. Monica followed got into the driver’s seat started up her engine. Their hands were still intertwined, and neither let go. They sat in peaceful silence, as they each looked out their own window, occasionally glancing back at one another. Lena’s heart never calmed, and since she met Monica, she didn't care. As they parked outside the dorm, Monica rubbed circles on Lena’s hand. Causing the raven-haired woman to be momentarily paralyzed. All of Lena’s senses were focused on that one touch, everything else stopped. The falling of rain on the muscle car was no longer heard as Monica slowly caressed Lena’s skin.

 

“I’ll walk you up,” Monica offered.

 

                                                 

 

Lena nodded, unable to speak as her mouth was dry, from the still moving thumb on her creamy skin. Monica noticed her adorable attachment to her touch softly she spoke not to startle her. Rain beads the broken paintwork of the cars and bounces from every hard surface. The sound comes from every direction except down. Monica turned her head to look at the rain. She cracked a slight smile.

 

“Do you trust me?” Monica asked sweetly.

 

“Yes,” Lena breathed.

 

Instinctively, Monica ventured out into the rain went over to Lena’s side slowly she opened the door. Her clothes were already dripping wet. It was like the shower all over again for Lena. She watched as water drops dripped from Monica’s hair to her lips, it only made them look more exquisite. And Lena felt the need to kiss them again, as she raised to her feet, joining Monica in the rain. In the rain, Monica's hair becomes one with her face, wetly draped over the bone structure that drives Lena crazy. Her expression is serious. Lena wondered if she knows how crazy that drove her, how it makes her want to feel every inch of her skin. They caught each other eyes through the droplets. Lena’s hands went to cup the woman’s face as she pulled her closer. Monica smirked as she leaned in to capture Lena’s lips with her own, an impossible mix of warmth and cold. The rain cooled their heated kiss but fueled it at the same time. The rain soaked their clothes, and their hair stuck to their faces but they weren't cold. The kiss warmed every inch of their body as they melted into one another.

 

There is something so heavenly about a kiss in the rain, a tender moment that just won't wait. It is that burst of love that is expressed, not caring if the water soaks through to chill the skin. It is a connection that shows the strength of the feeling, the mutual need. It is a rebellion against the elements. Nature can bring the rain but this moment couldn't be stopped.

 

Lena guided Monica inside of her residence hall. They walked quietly to her dorm room once they were in front of her door. She pulled out her keycard and fidgeted with her waiting for Monica to say something.

 

“So, um, can I be honest with you?” Monica asked.

 

“Yes. Always,” Lena answered, smiling encouragingly.

 

“I… I don’t want to leave your side. Would it be okay if I came inside? You can set the pace of course.” Monica attempted to get out, “I mean you are in complete control, um, I just I really want to rub your back until you fall asleep and wake up to you. If you don’t want that…”

 

“No… no, I do. I want to wake up with you as well…” Lena replied shyly.

 

Monica blushed, “We don’t have to… you know.”

 

Lena’s eyes darkened, and she bit her bottom lip, “I know. But… I wouldn't mind it.”

 

“I..” Monica blushed deeper, “I would love to. It’s just… I think I have very real feelings for you. I’ve never felt this way for anyone. All the other times I’ve had sex it wasn’t intimate at all. I want that with you, the intimacy I mean.”

 

“And you don't want to rush it…” Lena nodded, sighing, “I feel the same way. I think it would be more intimate, as you say if we took our time.”

 

A few people walked by a nearby hallway. Monica looked in their direction, not for herself. She moved in closer unafraid. Her hand went to Lena’s cheek gingerly caressed it with a piercing gaze in her eyes.

 

“I think so too, Lena. If… you do change your mind. I will please you,” Monica comforted.

 

Lena nodded, “And I, you.”

 

The beauty whispered in her ear, “Let’s go inside get out of these wet clothes. I want to watch you undress for me, my little Luthor.”

 

The raven-haired woman bit her lip, as she eagerly nodded, “Okay… Nova.”

 

=======

 


	11. Broken Promises

                                                          

Slowly and reluctantly, Monica groans uncover her face from the sweet smelling hair on it. She blinks, closes her eyes, and blinks again. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window and blind her. An unfamiliar blanket wrapped around her body among other things. She sat up, dragged her feet off the bed, and rub her knuckles into her sleepy eyes. Monica stretched her arms above her head and yawns. She watched her legs dangle above the off-white polyester carpet. Everything around her was foreign to her, yet it didn’t set off any alarms in her head. Quietly, she looked around the room realized it wasn’t her dorm room at all.

 

**_Holy shit, this is Lena Luthor dorm. I actually fell asleep with Lena Luthor._ **

 

Seahorse boxers and a black t-shirt was the only thing that clings to her body. There was a trail of clothing that started from the front door all the way to the bed. Fear went through her core. She was trying to piece together everything they did that night. She exhaled in relief to remember they didn't get too touchy-feely the same night they met. Her fingertips went to her lips caressed it. **_I kissed her so many times. No, we kissed so many times. Lena fucking Luthor likes me._ ** She was freaking out in a good way. Monica turned around to see a sight she wasn’t sure she’d ever see. Lena fast asleep half naked. Softness was in her eyes as she watched her. Her heart needed to be back close to her, so she crawled back next to her cautiously wrapped her arm around her waist. She glimpsed at Lena’s neck. It was utterly covered in hickeys and bites. The young women felt proud of what she had done. And, the fact that no amount of makeup would cover this redness. She could smell her scent all over Lena.

 

“Mm,” Monica hummed.

 

The first thing she felt was an arm draped around her waist, holding her close. Memories of last night came flooding back, and she realized that it was Monica who lay next to her.  Monica, who stayed over last night, not for sex but to make sure Lena was alright. **_Because she cares._ ** Lena's heart leaped at the sound Monica made, **_why did we agree to wait?_ ** With a slight groan, Lena stretched her legs and raised her arms above her head. Monica shifted somewhat to allow her some space to stretch.

 

                                                        

 

Lena immediately missed the warmth of the other woman and turned to face her, gazing into those silver eyes.

 

Lena mumbled, “Good morning.”

 

Her emerald eyes skimmed down at Monica’s neck, and she beamed at the sight of various hickeys. Though; she knew it wouldn’t be nearly as bad as her own neck. Subconsciously, Lena’s hand raised to touch her own neck, already feeling the tender spots. That, no doubt, it bruised.

 

“Good morning. There is no point in even attempting to cover those up,” Monica grinned.

 

“I think I have a few scarves…” Lena replied, her fingers still caressing her own neck.

 

“I’m going to show mine off like a badge of honor,” Monica laying back.

 

Lena furrowed her brows, “Won’t you get annoyed when people ask you questions?”

 

“Of course not. I’m proud of spending the night with you.” Monica replied.

 

Biting her bottom lip, Lena smiled, “I am too…” she sighed, “so; I won’t wear the scarf.”

 

“I.. I didn’t mean that you weren’t…” Monica sighed, “If you would like to wear one it’s fine by me. It’s not like we’re official.”

 

“I don’t know… I think we might be leading off in that direction.”

 

Monica intertwined their fingers, “We could… decide now. If you don’t enjoy being with me, then… we could break it off no harm there."

 

                                                      

 

“No!” She declared, a little too loud, “I… I want to be with you.”

 

“Even if I do that to you every day and spend all of my time here with you?” Monica asked shyly.

 

“All of it,” Lena replied, biting her bottom lip as a blush crept into her cheeks.

 

“What if… I try to get you pregnant on purpose? Would you still want me then?” Monica joked lightly.

 

“I… I’ve always… wanted a family of my own,” Lena’s emerald eyes darted down. A smile spread across her face, and she flashed back up, “Then we should probably… be careful. You know… use protection,” she joked back.

 

“Oh, that couldn’t be fair to me. To deprive me of a daughter.” Monica respond. She couldn’t help but look at those beautiful lips in front of her. “I would… never want to use protection with you.”

 

“You want a daughter as well?” Lena asked, grinning shyly, “Then we won’t use protection,” she breathed.

 

Monica started to lean in to kiss Lena when a knock at the door disrupted them.

 

“I didn’t know you had so many suitors, my little Luthor.”

 

Lena laughed full-heartedly, then groaned as she rolled off the bed to answer the door. Her hands wrapped around the handle and she barely got the whole door open as she ran into Lex’s arms. “Lex!”

 

The young women got up out of the bed put on her clothes from last night in the background. Lex had an eye full of the state of the door and his friend dressing inside of it.

 

                                                                  

 

He cleared his throat only slightly hugged her back, “Lee, can I speak with Monica?”

 

She nodded, smiling at her brother before heading into the kitchen. He stepped into the dorm and walked up to Monica with sternness in his eyes. She had only seen that look a few times before when Lex was scalding his employees. She gulped and went on the defensive.

 

“I didn’t do anything improper with her, Lex.”

 

He raised his hand as if to shoo away that conversation, “It’s fine. I suspected she had feelings for you. I’m glad she is finally with someone of her caliber now.”

 

Monica was shocked to hear him take this so well, “Thank you. I… I intend to do right by her Lex.”

 

“I know,” Lex said, as he handed her a sock, “As her older brother I must say this. You understand right?”

 

Monica nodded, waiting for the threat to come.

 

“Us Luthor’s have a way of dealing with people that hurt us. Keep that in mind as you inch your way closer to her heart.” Lex said.

 

Monica gulped, **_damn, not the Luthor threat that’s the worst one._ **

 

“That being said, I’m happy for the both of you.” He leaned his hand out to her.

 

She looked down at it. The way more than a simple handshake. This was a promise to never hurt her. Monica understood that much. She didn’t hesitate to shake his hand, “Thank you.”

 

She couldn’t help but hear the harsh voices, or well, a voice coming from the hallway. Lex was, no doubt, giving Monica the usual ‘don’t hurt my sister or I’ll kill you,’ talk. She smiled to herself, knowing that Monica wouldn’t hurt her. At least not intentionally. Retreating her ear from the kitchen wall, she sauntered off to the sink, grabbing the coffee and pouring herself a cup. Lena wasn’t sure if Monica liked coffee or not, so she didn’t pour her one. Instead; she turned the stove on, and opened the cupboard, pulling out the pancake mix.

 

“Cadmus is doing well. We have a board meeting in a few weeks would you be able to attend?”

 

Monica thought for a moment, “I won’t be able to attend. I have…” She looked in the direction of the kitchen, “personal matters to attend to as of now.”

 

“I understand. I’ll take care of it.” He said as he started to head back to the front door. She followed behind him to lock the door behind him, “And, Monica your family now so whatever you need don’t be shy to ask.”

 

She nodded then escorted him out. **_I’m family?!_ ** Her back leaned up against the door as she thought about what it meant to be a family. **_Did I bite off more than I can chew?_ ** She reminded herself she was only considered family because of sweet Lena. That was enough to make her happy. Monica went to find her new… girlfriend.

 

Lena heard the door close and finished up the last of the pancakes, turning the stove off. She placed the pan in the sink and grabbed two plates from the cupboard. Evening out the share of pancakes, she placed them on the table. Lena then grabbed some lemon, brown sugar, maple syrup, butter, and jam, placing them all in the center of the table. Along with knives and forks. Lena retreated into the kitchen to open the fridge, pulling out various assortments of juice. She collected two glasses and set them aside each plate, then looking around she found a vase of flowers and placed them in the center of the table. "Nova," she called, "Breakfast!"

 

                                                            

 

Eager steps brought Monica to what she wanted most; Lena. She managed to sneak up behind her without scaring her and plant several kisses on her neck. "Mm, a good kisser and a good cook. What else are you hiding from me?" Their bodies were so close it was hard to even remember there was food around.

 

“You’ll have to find out,” Lena replied, as her heart familiarly thumped in her chest from the proximity they were in.

 

A covert smile came across Monica's face as she thought of a plan. "I would… torture the information out of you." Her hands gilded inside of Lena's shirt slowly they inched up closer to her breasts. The idea was villainess, to say the least. But, if Lena asked her to stop she could in a heartbeat. Carefully, her fingertip touched her mesh lace bra. She resumed kissing at Lena's neck.

 

Lena's breath hitched at the contact. Unable to form coherent speech, she instead, let out a small moan. Now, wanting desperately to kiss Monica, she turned her body to face the woman. Monica smirked into her neck as Lena gently lifted the beauty's face closer to her own. Lena's fingers entangled in her dark brown hair, focusing on every smooth strand that swayed effortlessly when letting down. When she averted her eyes from the strands of hair, she saw darkened silver eyes. Those eyes glanced down at her lips before gazing back into Lena's darkened emerald eyes. Lena understood the unspoken question.

 

And she answered, leaning down to capture the woman's lips with her own, it was passionate and heated. The two women each crying out for more touch; to feel more of one another. The smell of food that once filled the room, was forgotten as wandering hands inched the women's bodies. Monica grabbed Lena's hips, pulling her impossibly closer. Lena opened her mouth to taste more of Monica, instead; she was met with a tongue that dashed into her own mouth. The raven-haired woman used her tongue as well, and it became a battle for dominance as each of them pushed to be in control. Lena was the first to pull away, catching her breath as Monica did the same.

 

“We should probably… eat, it will… get cold,” Lena said, in between breaths.

 

Monica sighed slightly, “Okay, thank you for cooking.”

 

                                                         

 

Lena smiled at her, as she sat down, reaching for a lemon and the bowl of brown sugar. She cut the lemon in half, squeezing it over her pancakes, then poured a small portion of brown sugar over top. Placing the ingredients back into the center of the table, Lena elegantly cut a piece of the pancake off and raised it to her mouth. She closed her eyes, savoring the taste. Once Lena was finished with the bite, she raised her finger to wipe off some lemon that had dripped onto her chin. Lena stared at Monica intently as she wrapped her red lips around her finger. She painstakingly pulled her finger out of her mouth, and with an innocent look, Lena went back to eating.

 

Longing eyes on Monica part pushed her to take a well-cut piece of pancake off of Lena's plate. She wanted to see if Lena was capable of sharing. She ate the piece then smiled at how good it tasted. Monica looked at Lena for a react to her stealing a piece.

 

Lena smirked and leaned over to cut a piece off of Monica’s own pancake, raising it to her mouth. “What do you think?” Lena asked after she had finished her mouthful.

 

“I think you’re beautiful and I want nothing more than to take you to bed,” Monica said, then switched plates with her knowing she was winning this game.

 

“Then, take me to bed,” Lena bit her bottom lip, smiling.

 

She raised an eyebrow, “Your willingness is arousing to me.”

 

Calmly another piece was cut and eaten. **_Damn, it’s going to hard to wait._ **

 

“I should hope so,” Lena replied.

 

Monica smirked wickedly, “You’re hoping to arouse me? Such a naughty little Luthor you are.”

 

“You have no idea.” Lena cut another piece and rose it to her mouth.

 

“I intend to get an idea after breakfast,” Monica proclaimed.

 

“I’m looking forward to it,”  Lena smirked playfully.

 

There were only two pieces of pancake left. She stood up ate the rest of her food then washed her plate in the sink quietly. An eager pace brought her back into the bedroom and she sat on the bed waited for Lena to come in. Deep down it was hard to not flirt with Lena. They had agreed to be together now their facing down either sex was on the table. Several thoughts swirled around her head. **_Lena wants to have sex… I want to have sex with Lena. We could… if we wanted to… and we do. Ugh! I think… I think I love her I want her to feel my love first._ ** Monica appeared lost in thought when Lena entered the room.

 

She was sitting at the edge of the bed, and Lena found it hard to breathe. **_Are we really going do it? Is this it?_ **

 

“Are you… scared?” Monica asked, she kindly took her hand started rubbed circles to calm her.

 

“Not scared; no… just… nervous,” Lena replied.

 

“I could…” Monica said, low tone, “make you feel good.”

 

Lena bit her bottom lip, slightly chewing on it as she nodded her head.

 

“I’ll go slowly. You can say no or stop at any point I’ll listen. I promise.” Monica guaranteed.

 

"Okay…" Lena voiced, "same goes for you; if you want me to stop, I will."

 

Monica nodded, “Alright. Could you undress for me? You can go at your pace.”

 

Slowly, Lena painstakingly lifted her shirt over her head, revealing a mesh lace bra. She then caressed her hips, leading down to her panties and slowly inched them down, swinging her hips as she did. Lena gestured to Monica to help her with the panties.

 

Coaxed in by Lena gesturing Monica reached out pulled her in between her legs. She wanted to savor this moment. There was no reason to rush. Her hands tenderly touched her hips and encircled Lena’s back. Affectionately Monica kissed her stomach guiding her lips up to her breasts. A single finger curled into her panties slide it down to her knees.

 

“Lena…” She breathed.

 

The raven-haired woman nodded shyly as she crawled onto the bed next to Monica. Planting kisses on her neck, leading up to the spot behind her ear, Lena bit and nipped on it.

 

Her mouth raised to whisper in her ear, "Can you undress for me, now?"

 

                                                       

 

As her fingers tugged on Monica's shirt. A sharp breath, **_fuck she really wants too,_ ** she moved Lena onto her back without a word. She moved on top of her. Normally, silver eyes appeared stormy. Just as they were about to kiss, Monica sat up pulled off her t-shirt. A unique bra covered her breasts. It appeared to only be lace. A bra with wide-set straps, half-shaped cups that allowed her breasts to spill out at the top, and horizontal bust line. She watched as Lena's eyes widen.

 

All Lena wanted to do was see the whole picture, her hands reached out to Monica’s bra strap. She stopped just inches before them, to raise her eyes to Monica’s for confirmation. She nodded, and Lena couldn’t believe her eyes. Her milky breasts spilled out of her bra as Lena unhooked it. Enlarged brown nipples dotted both her breasts. **_They’re so… perfect._ ** The brown of her breasts contrasted to the tanned skin around.

 

“Someone’s enjoying themselves,” Monica said.

 

“Very,” Lena replied as she lightly caressed Monica’s left breast.

 

“Bra. Off. Now.”

 

Lena smirked, sitting up to reach her own back. Her fingers unclasped her bra, and she held it in place. "If you want it off… you can take it off.”

 

She tilted her head to the side, “You’re doing it perfectly, my little Luthor.”

 

With one swift motion, Lena's bra was off and on the floor. Creamy breasts were revealed and Lena looked down shyly. When Monica didn't speak, Lena approached her with hungry eyes as she pushed the woman back first onto the bed. Smiling, Lena leaned down to kiss her collarbone, inching down to Monica's breasts, she looked up with questioning eyes, "Is this okay?"

 

“I keep thinking about what we agreed to. Then, I think about you.” Monica said, caught a glimpse of her eyes. Lena chewed her bottom lip, as she stared into Monica’s silver eyes, before nodding. She resumed her earlier ministrations and trailed kisses around Monica’s left breast. While fondling the other with her hand. Red lips wrapped around the nipple, and she gently nipped and sucked on it. Then moved to the other breast, repeating the motions. She lightly caressed Monica’s toned stomach, as she sucked on her right nipple.

 

Eventually, Monica's jaw tightened pinned Lena's wrists down to bed. She kissed Lena roughly bit down on her lip and pulled back before Lena could get into it.

 

“I like it rough. Can you handle that?” Monica asked.

 

“God yes,” Lena answered.

 

A half-cocked smile came across Monica's face. "Can you listen to orders, Lena?"

 

“I’ll try,” Lena replied, biting her bottom lip as her gaze fell to Monica’s lips.

 

“Open your legs,” she demanded.

 

Lena obeyed and slowly opened her legs for Monica.

 

=======


	12. Before I Knew You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk that changes everything.

                                                      

 

The history textbook lay open in front of Lena, it had remained untouched since she opened it. She already knew all there was to know of WWI, facts, of course, she didn't know any personal stories. Only those who were made into biographies, and she didn't have time to find someone from WWI to tell her stories. She didn't even know if any of them were still alive. Her finger lightly caressed the page as her thoughts wandered into last night. **_God... I can still feel it... every touch... every kiss._** Silently, Lena wondered if Monica felt the same. Because she had done a lot to that woman, leaning back in her wooden chair, Lena smirked at the memory.

 

                                                                 

 

Lena raised from her chair, to saunter towards the novels that lay at the end of the library. Her fingertip lightly brushed across the leather spines of the books, and she stopped to pull out one of the novels. Her heart leaped at the sight; a gorgeous navy blue book, with white string that was woven into the spine. Lena carefully opened the front cover, surprised to see that the white string was woven into the pages as well. She turned the first page, and it flowed perfectly. **_It must've taken forever to weave string through this whole book... and still, have the pages turn just like modern books._ ** Her thoughts were interrupted when warm arms wrapped around her waist.

 

"My everything..." A woman whispered. "My little Luthor..."

 

"Nova..." Lena breathed, turning to face her lover.

 

Delicately they caught each other lips once again Lena's back was pressed up against something, this time a bookcase. Wandering hands found their way into the young Luthor's dress confidently caressing her ass and thighs.

 

"Am I disturbing you?" Monica asked between breaths.

 

"No... I... I already know everything," Lena replied, eager to kiss her again.

 

"Do you know what I'm about to ask you?"

 

"I have an idea..." Lena started, smirking.

 

Abruptly, her voice hitched her hands desperate to grab something went right for Monica's leather jacket. She had pierced the young Luthor's tight walls with her fingers. A fueled look in her eyes persuades Monica to continue. Wetness dripped into her palm, she didn't care, it was Lena's juices.

 

"Would you like to spend all day with me tomorrow?" Monica asked.

 

"Y... yes... yes..." Lena replied shakily.

 

The bookcase rocked in a rhythm. To everyone else, it sounded like the wood was settling somehow. But, it was Lena and Monica pushing up against it that caused the rocking. Droplets of wetness leaked on to the floor. Every time Lena attempted to let her voice out Monica attentively covered her lips with her own. The rocking stopped after twenty minutes give or take. And, Lena could breathe properly again.

 

"I should've asked. I'm sorry," Monica said.

 

"No... no, it's okay. I enjoyed it," Lena shyly replied.

 

Creamy wetness stuck to her hand instead of seeking a tissue. Monica licked her fingers in front of her girlfriend. "Mm," She groaned.

 

Lena watched with hungry eyes, gently pulling Monica's face closer to hers, capturing her lips with her own. Moaning in delight when she tasted herself on Monica's lips. She pulled away, "I taste good," Lena breathed.

 

"Always," Monica mentioned, "It's too bad I won't taste you for a while," She stepped back from Lena looked at a bookcase behind her. None of these kinds of books sparked her interest, but it didn't hurt to look.

 

"Why not?" Lena tried to hide her disappointment but failed miserably.

 

"You have an essay to write and the faster you write it the sooner we can get dinner," Monica said, without as much as realizing the notion would be considered a date to her girlfriend.

 

"Oh? Then I better get started writing... and I would; if you stopped distracting me," Lena replied, grinning.

 

"I'm trying. It was best we got what you wanted out of the way first, of course, for the essay's sake," She smirked turned back to her love.

 

Lena chewed her bottom lip, now desperately wanting to forget the essay. "You have your priorities straight... that's good."

 

A tender finger plucked her lip from underneath her teeth. Her eyes were still on her lips, _**Damn, I want to kiss her again.** _ Instead of taking the clear opportunity she looked down then took Lena's soft hand.

 

"Go on," Monica said.

 

"What if... What if, I do the essay later?" Lena replied.

 

"Are you that hungry?" Monica asked, brushed a hair behind her ear.

 

Lena's breath hitched at the contact, "Yes..."

 

"You promise you will finish your essay by tonight?"

 

"I... I promise," Lena said, nodding.

 

Monica took a step closer to her girlfriend and reached behind her took the book she had been looking at. She made sure Lena didn't drop look their eye contact as she moved the book behind her back.

 

"Let's go then," Monica grinned.

 

                                                          

 

Lena nodded again, smirking.

 

As usual, Monica took the lead and guided Lena out of the library to the parking lot. They walked to her car to see her tire had a flat.

 

"Shit. That wasn't there twenty minutes ago." Monica exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Lena. I have to fix this. If I had known... Sorry."

 

"Don't apologize, you couldn't have known. It's not your fault," Lena reassured.

 

Monica sighed, "I love this car."

 

"I know," Lena bit her bottom lip as an idea came to her, "You could fix it right now... I don't mind."

 

"Are you sure? I have to jack it up then get the spare... It might take a few minutes."

 

"I'm sure," Lena smiled.

 

"You can sit in the car if you would like..." Monica said.

 

"No... I'll watch from outside."

 

"Okay," Monica kissed Lena's forehead then headed to the trunk to get what she needed.

 

Lena sauntered off to one of the benches outside of the library, and sat down, watching Monica. Her eyes wandered to the shirt that was clung tightly to Monica's torso.

 

Within a few minutes she had the car jacked up, and the torn tire off of the car. She pulled out her phone called for pizza.

 

"Baby! What do you like on your pizza?"

 

"Vegetarian. Any kind, I don't mind," Lena answered, shouting from the bench.

 

"You eat cheese?" Monica asked.

 

"Yes," she shouted again.

 

"I want to kiss you!" Monia yelled. She finished ordering the food then hung up. "I got pineapples is that okay?"

 

"Yes, it's fine," Lena called, "If you want to kiss me, you can come over here!"

 

"You bring your lips to me. I deserve a reward." Monica yelled.

 

Lena sighed, grinning. She raised to her feet and slowly made her way towards Monica. When they were just inches apart, Lena gently pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. She pulled away, scrunching her nose, "You smell like... like oil."

 

"I had to oil up a bolt to get it off," Monica said, quickly stole a kiss from her girlfriend, "We can take a shower together later."

 

"I'd like that... very much," Lena smirked.

 

They began to kiss all over again. A few students leaving the library saw the lip lock and started whispering amongst each other.

 

                                               

 

_"Isn't that the Luthor girl?"_

 

_"Yeah, who's the hottie she's with?"_

 

_"I don't know. I'm going to find out. She's yummy."_

 

_"I can't believe a Luthor is gay."_

 

_"I know! She seemed so stuck up. Clearly that Luthor stick didn't go too far up her ass."_

 

_They laughed kept it moving._

 

The spare tire had been put on and the flat one was secured in the trunk. Monica slammed down the trunk and looked over at her beautiful girlfriend.

 

"Ready to go?" she asked.

 

"Yeah," Lena answered, smiling at her girlfriend.

 

"I love it when you smile," Monica started to touch her but hesitated. ** _I don't want to get my smell on her._**

 

Lena chewed her bottom lip, "Yeah? You know what makes me smile?"

 

"Not essays for sure." Monica laughed.

 

"No..." Lena glanced down, "You make me smile."

 

A slight blush came across her girlfriend's cheek. She fidgeted with her hands unsure of how to respond. It made her happy to know Lena truly was glad to be with her. Considering everything happened pretty quickly between them they were both overjoyed to be in this relationship. Monica opened her car door for Lena.

 

"We should discuss this further in the shower," Monica said with a smirk.

 

"Agreed," Lena climbed into the car.

 

Monica followed this time she was the one driving and Lena was in the front passenger seat. They couldn't intertwine their fingers, so Lena settled with a hand on her girlfriend's thigh. The car ride was a peaceful silence as both women had thoughts swarming in their heads. Lena stared out the window, watching the scenery close by speed past, she focused on the far scenery and it slowly moved. Her emerald eyes set on the mountain that seemed to stretch on forever, **_I know I love her._**

 

Her hands gripped the steering wheel so hard, her knuckles were starting to turn white. The drive to the dorm from the library doesn't take long, so once Monica got it she would be able to breathe again. _**I think I love her... does she love me?**_ Quickly, she stole a glance at her girlfriend. She was looking out the window, thankfully, she wouldn't be able to see her frustration. It had only been a few weeks that they had officially been together, yet it felt like they had known each other their whole lives.

 

Monica parked outside the dorm, disrupting both women's thoughts. Normally, they both hopped out of the car but there was something on Monica's mind that needed to be said.

 

"I... Well... I was thinking we should have sex tomorrow," Monica blurted out.

 

"Oh... yeah. I thought we were going to... never mind," Lena sighed, "Did you want to talk?"

 

"I know, I know," Monica sighed, "We're going to wait. I completely understand if you don't want to have sex with me. We're still so new. I don't want to rush things either I feel like I'm ready and... it's okay if you're not. I won't in any way pressure you."

 

"I am ready, and I do want to have sex with you. It's just... we agreed on something, I don't think we should pretend like that doesn't mean anything." Lena rubbed her temples.

 

"Of course it means something. I'm happy we made that decision together it allowed for us to get to know each other organically. I feel like I grown... To lo... I mean like you a lot, Lena. We are both capable of handling that next step. It's... well... I want to take that step with you. You've done things it's hard for me to... well... not want to fully please you."

 

"I agree... I like you a lot as well," Lena clenched her jaw, "It's hard to hold back every time we kiss... every time we touch... I... I want to take the next step as well. But I want it to be perfect; I don't want to rush."

 

Monica sighed, regretting ever saying anything. She looked out the window, "Fine."

 

"No..." Lena reached over lightly brushing a stray hair out of Monica's face, "I want to. I want us to not rush the actual deed."

 

"I understand," Monica said, low voice.

 

Quickly, Lena leaned over to steal a kiss from her girlfriend. Then opened the door, "You coming?"

 

"Yeah," Monica said as she got out of the car locked the door. She was sulking inside they had basically done everything but Lena still didn't want to. It was confusing and hurtful. One minute touching is completely fine then the next it's not okay. Monica quietly Lena without as much as a simple touch. Now, the whole shower idea was torture to her. They walked into the dorm awkward silence filled the suit. Monica stopped short of the front door. _ **I'm good even to fool around with sometimes but not good enough to make love to. Maybe I should just go never come back.**_ Rejection stung her heart hard.

 

Lena noticed the change in character with Monica; normally she wouldn't be so silent. She knew what was on her mind, so Lena didn't waste a second telling her why she wanted to wait. "Monica," she called to get her attention, using her full name to show that this was serious.

 

"I'm fine. You don't have to explain. The pizza should be here soon."

 

"No... I want to explain. I want to wait because I think I might be..." Lena started, looking down as a blush grew on her cheeks, "In love with you." She finished, slightly mumbling the last bit, "And I want to wait till you feel the same way."

 

                                      

 

Monica opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

 

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way, yet..." Lena reassured as she chewed her bottom lip.

 

A loud knock at the door caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. Monica irritated by the sound opened the door to see the pizza man. She didn't give him any conversation, just quickly took the pizza and paid him. She walked into the kitchen and put the pizza down. _**Great, now she thinks I don't love her. Why can't she see I love her? I do... I love Lena Luthor.**_ Monica held onto the countertop looking down at the marble came to realize nothing about Lena's dorm room was standard. It was twice the size of any other dorm and she didn't even have a roommate. On the outside looking it in it must've appeared Monica was conflicted about what Lena had just told her but in reality, she wasn't at all. She kept thinking silently, _**Lena isn't standard. I've been treating her like any other girl in the world and she isn't. Lena is so much more than that. I have to be honest with her.**_

 

Monica paced back to Lena. She had a sad expression on her face which crushed her heart in two. Confidently, Monica took her hand guided her over to the couch told her to sit down. There was so much she had to get off her chest.

 

"I think you misunderstood me," Monica started.

 

Lena furrowed her brows in question, waiting silently for Monica to finish.

 

"I didn't ask for us to just have sex. I... I want to make love to you." Monica said, "I want to make deep love with you. Since the moment I saw you I had this... this intense feeling. At first, I didn't know what it meant when I heard your voice and my heart it burst. I couldn't believe how kind you are. How compassionate you are. When I touched you I knew I would never want to touch anyone else the way I touch you..."

 

She stopped then stared into Lena's emerald eyes, "When your brother came here to basically threaten me. I wasn't scared because I knew... I knew if I ever hurt you I would have a lifetime to fix and I would fix it. I suppose what I'm trying to say is... somehow... I fell in love with you before I even knew you... And, now that I know the magnificent women that is Lena Luthor... I know I love you."

 

"I..." Lena started, "I love you. I think my heart knew it even before I knew your face, your name... It leaped in my chest every time I saw you, every time something reminded me of you... it still does. And I believe it will for as long as I am in love with you. I've never felt so connected to someone... even someone of my own blood, I've never felt like I've belonged and you make me feel that." 

 

                                                        

 

Lena giggled slightly, "I guess you could say we were both in love with each other before we even knew one another." She chewed her bottom lip, "I want to make love with you as well, it can be tomorrow like you said... or... or now..."

 

Monica grinned loving her soft giggle. She sat down next to her girlfriend, "Tomorrow. I want it to be perfect for you."

 

======

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it to the end of the chapter. If you are enjoying the series so far leave a comment to let me know.


	13. Mrs. Rambeau & Mrs. Rambeau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica Rambeau surprises Lena Luthor with a grand gesture to cements their union for life.

Soft sheets were wrapped around her body, she turned, the plush pillow brushing at her ears. A soft sound came from outside, and Lena realized that they were in the private plane. _**I don't remember actually going on the plane**_... Her arms stretched above her head as she yawned, relishing in the silence. Lena extended her hand out to grab her phone that was perched on top a small shelf by the bed. She glanced at the time and unlocked it noticing that they were in the Central European Time zone.

 

                                                     

 

She sat up on her bed, to open the window shutter, she slid it up to peer out. Countless clouds moved in unison with the plane, creating the illusion that they were following them. Some clouds were white with shades of light grey while others were dark grey with shades of white. In the distance, a large grey cloud floated still in the sky, as raindrops fell from its center. Lena smiled at the sight. Her emerald eyes glanced below the clouds, widening as they fell atop the Eiffel Tower. _**Paris? How did I get in Paris?... Monica…** _ Her heart leaped in her chest and a blush rose to her cheeks, as Lena realized that's why Monica wanted to wait till today.

 

                                                        

 

Suddenly the door to the small room opened, it was Monica. She had a platter in her hand with two donuts on it. There was that small charming smile of her sprawled across her mocha cheeks. Though all of this was her plan Lena waking up so quickly wasn’t a part of the plan.

 

“Oh, you're up…” Monica said.

 

“Yeah… Did you plan all this? Thank you,” Lena replied, “Can I kiss you?”

 

“Nope,” Monica toyed with her.

 

Lena whined, “Stop teasing.”

 

“Or what exactly?” Monica huffed.

 

“Or… I might tease you back when we…” Lena chewed her bottom lip.

 

“Make love to each other?” Monica finished.

 

“Yes,” Lena breathed.

 

Monica handed Lena a donut, “Eat.”

 

Lena took the donut, “Thank you,” and elegantly pinched a piece off and placed it in her mouth.

 

“Lena, our first time together will be a memory I will hold on to for the rest of my life. Promise me there will be no teasing… or games, hesitations, regret, only love.” Monica stepped closer to her.

 

“I promise,” Lena replied, smiling, “Only love.”

 

“I love you, Lena Luthor.”

 

“I love you, Monica Rambeau,” she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

 

Quickly, she pulled away from the kiss, “I remember telling you no.”

 

Lena sighed, “Fine.” She continued to take pieces off of her donut and placed them into her mouth. Making a show of it in front of Monica.

 

Just that quickly her resolve was gone. She forcefully pressed her lips against Lena’s and slide her tongue into her mouth stole the piece of donut and eat it. Without as much as a word, she took her girlfriend's hand opened her mouth sucked off the sweet coating on her fingertips. The sight was erotic to watch.

 

Lena licked her lips, slightly her brows raised as she watched. The sight was a turn on, and she wanted to make love to her girlfriend right now. But she held back because she knew Monica had made plans. Instead; she made for slowly pulling the finger out of Monica's mouth and placing it into her own mouth. Lightly sucking off the leftover sugar that Monica hadn't got.

 

“I want you so fucking badly,” Monica whispered, “You don’t even know, my little Luthor.”

 

“It's been torture having to wait…” Lena replied, whispering as well.

 

“Every time I look at you I remember your naked body that incredible sexy moan you have… Lena, it been so painful not to take you every moment I’m with you,” Monica breathed. _**Fuck, we could do it now.**_

 

“I want to be with you right now, but…” Lena sighed, “I know you made plans, and I don't want to ruin them.”

 

Monica thought to herself, _**i**_ _ **f she wants to then we should**_ , she took the half-eaten donut out of Lena’s hand placed it back on the plate then laid it on the night table. The plush bed was sat on and Monica looked at Lena with suggestive eyes. She patted her lap and wait for Lena to come closer. Gladly, Lena straddled her lap wrapping her arms around her neck. They both knew this was a sex trip yet actually getting to it was a hurdle for their nervous glances. Steady hands held Lena’s hips with the intention of keeping her close.

 

“You could never ruin our time together,” Monica breathed.

 

Their lips were joined once again. _**So much for no kissing**_. Monica turned to the side laid Lena back on the bed. Lena’s dark shiny locks were sprawled all over the light colored pillow, the green-eyed beauty had her head thrown back as throaty moans escaped her parted lips. The Luthor clung on to the strong body that was creating the most erotic sensations in her body. The assault on her body had begun, Monica attacked with bites and hot touches, not leaving one inch of the brunette’s body untouched. Lena could only hold on while Monica devoured her neck with open mouth kisses and her hands worked her body, gripping anything she could get a hold on.

 

“I don’t want to stop,” Monica breathed out against her neck, sucking a sensitive spot right below her jaw.

 

All Lena could do was a nod. Her voice disappearing at the sound of Monica’s husky voice.“I love you so much, Lena,” Monica moaned out, her hands sneaking under her shirt. Then soft hands were palming her breast and Lena balled her girlfriend’s shirt in her hands, the sensation too much, too overwhelming. “Can I see you?” Monica asked while already gripping the bottom of her sleep shirt.

 

“Yes”, Lena answered and tried her best not to sound too eager but she knew she failed miserably. Lifting the shirt over her head, Monica pulled away and her eyes feasted on Lena’s bare chest. She had never been this exposed to anyone, and the Luthor fought the instinct to cover up, to shield herself from hungry eyes but when she saw the way Monica was looking at her like she was the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, Lena relaxed and allowed her to appreciate her body. A fire erupted in Monica’s eyes before the bedroom walls vibrated from a bumpy landing and Lena’s eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt her tongue flick her nipple. Monica swirled her tongue around Lena’s stiff nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it gently. A shot of arousal traveled straight to her center. Lena lifted her head and watched with glazed eyes as she feasted on her breast.

 

“Monica…. we’ve landed,” Lena breathed. A small whimper made it past her lips when Monica removed her mouth from her sore breast and started ghosting her lips against the Luthor’s stomach, her breath leaving goosebumps all over the pale skin.

 

“I don’t want to stop,” Monica whined.

 

“I know, but we have plenty of time,” Lena mentioned.

 

“I know…. But… I know you're right. Okay,” Monica sighed.

 

Lena reached for her shirt, pulling it over her head. Wincing slightly, as the fabric grazed her hard nipple. She leaned forward to kiss her girlfriend's cheek, not going for the lips for Lena knew she wouldn't be able to stop. Shaky fingers reached for her phone and pocketed it, then began picking up the rest of her belongings. Lena gestured for Monica to do the same as the plane slowly moved to a stop.

 

“I wasn’t sure what to pack for you. Sorta had a field day rummaging through your closet. But, I can step out while you dress… if you would like…” Monica rambled out, _**Fuck, she’s always making me nervous to talk to her.**_

 

“No, I want you to stay,” Lena replied confidently, as her heart thumped rapidly in her chest with the thought of Monica watching her dress.

 

“I’ll… try my best not to interrupt,” Monica said, with redness to her cheeks.

 

Lena replied with a smile as her fingers pulled her shirt over her head. She slid off the bed and knelt down to pull a black suitcase out. The soft fabric loosened as Lena unzipped it, her smile widening as she noticed what her girlfriend had packed. A dark green suede jacket was neatly folded atop black jeans. _ **She knows me so well.**_ It was as if they truly had known each other all their lives. Lena carefully picked up her favorite jacket, eyeing it then placed it back in the suitcase. She then reached for one of her lace bras.

 

She turned to Monica with an innocent look, holding up the lace bra, “Can you help me put this on?” She gently shook the lace bra for emphasis.

 

“Of course. You should be treated like royalty.” Monica breathed.

 

Nervously, Monica moved off the bed neared her girlfriend. She looked at Lena’s lengthy brown hair that stopped at her mid-back. Lena was acting innocent, but she wanted this; she wanted Monica touching her. Warm hands transferred her hair over to the left shoulder, gorgeous bones protruded out of her back there were so many thoughts that poured into Monica’s mind. Her hands got the best of her sashayed down her hand slowly shifted forward around her ribs to just below her breast. Fingertips grazed under her breast but stopped to reach for her bra. _**She could do this herself. What a tease.**_ Within seconds her bra was fastened and Monica returned to the bed.

 

Her red lips were chewed as Lena’s heart quickened. Monica was just inches away; she could grab her now and they could make love. But, she couldn't. Monica had already made plans, and Lena made it very clear that she did not want to ruin them. But, oh did she want to ruin them, yes. She approached the suitcase once again and picked out the pair of black jeans. She decided not to tease Monica further and put them on herself. Lena’s fingers lightly brushed a white t-shirt that would appear see-through, with the right lighting. She smirked and reached for it, making a show of pulling it over her torso. Lastly, was her favorite jacket and this time, she only wanted Monica to put it on because it would make her smile.

 

“Can you… put this on me?” Lena asked, her eyes genuine and voice sincere.

 

A brightness shined in the silver that was Monica's eyes. That look, it was more rewarding than a smile. She reached for the jacket and helped her into it. The pilot's voice interrupted their moment.

 

“Ladies, we have arrived safely in Paris, France. You are free to leave the craft at this time.”     

 

Monica went over to her Gucci luggage pulled out a sweater. She had a light green button down which was unlike Monica; she normally exclusively wore black. A fluffy white sweater seamlessly was placed over the button down then came her black leather biker jacket. It must’ve been her favorite she always wore it no matter what was underneath. Suede boots made their way to her feet. The young Rambeau turned in her girlfriend's direction.

 

“Ready to go, my little Luthor?”

 

======

 

                                                               

 

As the city came out of the darkness of night, they crossed the Seine in silence. Without the traffic, they traveled down the street with ease. They were right in front of The Eiffel Tower, it like a skeleton of metal projecting up into a sky that was rapidly becoming blue. A morning like this should be foggy, misty at the least, but in contrast to our mood, it looked determined to be a story-book perfect day in Paris - only without any Parisians daring to leave their homes. Perhaps they should be hiding too, but they were too excited to.

 

They arrived at the hotel. The Eiffel Tower was so close Monica can truly appreciate its size. The legs are as far apart as the average town plaza and the metal is dull. It wasn't what she had expected, but it was perfect.

 

The town car dropped them off. There was a curious look on Monica’s face she attention veered to the small group of people the venture into a populated alley.

 

“Would you like to see what’s going on? I can send the bags up.” Monica offered.

 

Lena nodded, intrigued by the look on Monica’s face.

 

A bellhop came over to help them to the front desk. Monica informed him they would be there in a moment and their reservation was under Mrs. Rambeau & Mrs. Rambeau. Hastily, he took their luggage and escorted it inside. Monica didn’t think twice about what she had said but the look on Lena’s face as she had.

  
“Something wrong?” She asked.

 

                                                               

 

“You… you put it under…” Lena wasn't able to finish as a burning blush colored her cheeks. Quickly, she gathered herself and formed a coherent sentence, “Is that a proposal?”

 

“If it was? I do intend to spend the rest of my entire life with you,” Monica said without hesitation.

 

“I… I would say yes… I want to spend the rest of my life with you too...” Lena replied, as her cheeks turned crimson, “I think Monica Luthor might sound nice as well.” She smirked.

 

“I’m certain we can discuss it further when you propose me,” she responded outwardly.

 

“I'm sure we can,” Lena agreed, smiling full-heartedly at her girlfriend.

 

The taller woman gathered her hand and guided Lena over to the crowd of people then it hit her. A smell she knew all too well. A smell that reminded her of her childhood; fresh produce. The excitement came over her and she pushed her way to the front. The footpaths were crowded with stalls selling sacks of nuts and dried fruit, or meat roasting on roasting skewers. Powdered spices lay in rust red and dusty yellow piles, or spilled bright green from sacks as large as feed bags. Rich and unfamiliar scents cut through the smell of engines, so heavy she could taste them in her mouth, like the air inside a fabrication greenhouse. Monica looked around then back at Lena. She looked slightly scared in the crowd of unknown people. She sighed then went up behind her wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist.

 

Softly her voice seeped into Lena’s ear, “I’ve got you, Lena.”

 

Slowly, Lena allowed herself to relax in the warmth that Monica offered. She managed a nod in reply, as she averted her gaze from the crowd, to look at her girlfriend.

 

“Do you see that trolly over there?” Monica pointed at the one caked full of flowers.

 

Emerald eyes looked in the direction where Monica was pointing, Lena nodded again, “Yes…”

 

“Do you think you could pick out the most beautiful flowers they have? I will be right over here getting us some lunch.”

 

                                                               

 

With a deep breath, Lena walked over to the flowers, her eyes swept over multiple colors. Blues, greens, violets, pinks, whites, reds. All In various shades, her fingers went out to carefully brush a flower, and she gasped when one of the petals fell. Out of the corner of her eye, she found a bouquet of baby blue and white roses, all tied together by the stalks. The petals were soft, almost too soft, and she found herself sighing in relief when no petals fell. A white paper, with intricate designs wrapped around the stalks of the roses. Lena brushed a finger across the small patterns, wondering how much they cost. A small smile spread across her face, at how much these roses stood out. They weren't amped up by large ferns, that protruded from the bouquet or wildly colored paper that wrapped around the stems, such as the others. They were simple and neat… and different. And Lena loved that.

 

Monica kept a watchful eye on Lena. Of course, no one in France knew who she was. Hardly anyone in America did but Lena was drop-dead gorgeous that Monica knew all too well. If one dared to hit on her girlfriend, she intended to spring to her aid. She picked a stall adjacent to the flower one. The produce was lied out in small baskets with a cloth underneath. She picked up a new smell them then inspected their shape and color. Most of them were in the season and the badly produced ones were pushed to the back. Finally, seventeen years growing up on a farm became a useful skill. Monica haggles back and forth with the owner. Overall, she got everything she wanted expect bread. Her ears listened for Lena for any distress there wasn’t any. The market man finished wrapping her produce, mainly vegetables and handed them over in a paper bag. Monica went over to the flower trolley where Lena appeared to be captivated by the flowers.

 

The owner of the trolley, an older woman noticed the way Monica stared at Lena. Her eyes were filled with a kindness that seemed so innocent and genuine so endless. She moved in closer to Monica.

 

“She’s a rare beauty,” the old women mutter.

 

Monica looked over at the women, “Yes. This world does not deserve her.”

 

“You do…” Her voice trailed off.

 

A gracious smile danced across her mocha cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to be close to her girlfriend to share what the woman had said but how could she when Lena looked so at peace with the flowers.

 

“Thank you. Whatever she picks I will cover,” Monica said.

 

The older woman nodded returning to her stroll. For a few more minutes Monica simply watched Lena with the flowers until the distance became unbearable. Each footstep was chosen carefully not to scare her.

 

“Which ones have you decided on?” Monica asked.

 

Lena raised her head to see her girlfriend eyeing the flowers, she smiled. Holding up a bouquet of baby blue and white roses, wrapped in white paper, “These.”

 

Monica motioned over the old women, “Can I have a dozen of the white ones and a dozen of the blue ones? Also the white plumeria over there.”

 

“Those are very rare. Are you sure that’s what you want?”

 

“They're my favorite flower. My father loves them. There one of the few things that could get him to smile whenever he’s in a mood.” Monica mentioned, “Yes, please. That’s all.”

 

“Of course, thank you,” the woman replied, smiling.

 

Monica paid, and gently grabbed Lena's hand, leading her out. She was holding the plumeria in one hand and, Lena’s own hand in the other. Lena was giggling slightly as Monica led her out, rushing her past the crowd of people. They headed towards the hotel hand-in-hand, as Lena struggled to hold all the flowers. A woman at the counter greeted them with a warm smile. The hotel lobby is sparse on the usual ornate detailing, more geometrical than classical. The colors are in the palate of a beach, every hue from golden sand to the rich wood of a fishing boat. The accent colors are the sky and old architecture, all of it the perfect complement to the breeze that brings a salty fragrance. Whoever runs this place knows their plants, or at least employs someone who does. Every possible place for a plant has one, lending their virescent hues to finish the color scheme perfectly.

 

“Hello, Ladies, what can I do for you?” She asked, keeping on her business smile.

 

“Oh!” Monica started, “We have a reservation for Mrs. and Mrs. Rambeau.”

 

“Ah, yes. You’ve reserved the honeymoon suite. Congratulations by the way,” She looked at the both of them and their ringless fingers.

 

Monica noticed her gaze, “We’re… nontraditional.”

 

“Of course. Your bags have been delivered to your number in the penthouse suite. Here’s your room key, may you have a lovely honeymoon you two lovebirds.” She smiled too wide.

 

Monica handed over the room key over to Lena. She couldn’t possibly carry one more thing. Lucky, there was a working elevator. They stood in silence until Monica muttered up the strength to say something.

 

“Did…. did that make you uncomfortable? I hope… I’m not overstepping here. It’s just… I love you and I want you to be happy… with me. When we get in that room you're not obligated to do anything.” Monica scrambled out.

 

“Don't be ridiculous; you don't make me uncomfortable. I love you, Monica Rambeau, I'll always be happy with you because you make me happy. And as for that room… well,” Lena leaned in close, to whisper, “I've been waiting all day.”

 

“You know what I mean…” Monica said, “You're… my everything. I want it too but you absolutely can say no at any point. You could even say no to the room. I would completely understand... God, I’m rambling. Right, you said you're not uncomfortable, okay.”

 

“I know… you've already told me that I can say no at any point. I know you’re just reassuring me, but I'm fine, really. It's okay,” Lena assured.

 

“Okay,” Monica said.

 

A few seconds later, “There is nothing wrong with being a Rambeau. We are actually very very caring and love this earth very much. I personally think Lena Rambeau suits you more than Luthor.”

 

Lena grinned, “Then maybe, one day you can make it happen.”

 

“It’s on my bucket list,” Monica said as the doors to the elevator opened. They walked up to an enormous wooden double door. She looked over at her girlfriend.

 

“I look forward to it,” Lena breathed.

 

The keycard was gently pressed to the door, and it unlocked instantly. Monica felt impatient with the heavy produce in her hands. Instead of getting snappy she waiting for Lena to open the door. And, she did at her pace. Lena never saw a room with so much furniture and so many hues she'd never choose, nor a room that she loved so much. She had dedicated most of her purchases to clean lines, simple and mostly white; but these walls are all burnt orange and reds. The furniture is rustic and dark, sprinkled liberally with vibrant cushions. There is a table within easy reach of every seat and the walls are more photographs than paint. Everyone is of a monumental pose with elegant backgrounds. There is lively France music in the background and the scent of cilantro in the air from the market. She wants to sink into the couch and never move. It isn't just a hotel room, it's a home; They intended to make it that way.

 

                                                             

Her desire to see the bedroom was stronger than the desire to relax and enjoy the inviting environment that the room offered. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight as she pushed open the double doors, it wasn't anything like her bedroom at home. This one had cream and reds much like in the dining hall, only in the bedroom, they contrasted with dark wood, styled to look antique. _**It's almost like a page out of a book.**_ One large photograph hung at the head of the bed; a picture of the Paris, with crimson and marigold lights strewn around it. A shelf lay at the end of the bed, propped up against the wall, with a pot of yellow flowers sitting on top. The warm, inviting colors weren't like those dull white, blacks and greys of her bedroom. It was as if hers was the hotel room, and this was home.

 

Monica found herself in a stainless steel kitchen. She had already seen the photos of the hotel room there wasn’t much to the mystery. The only mystery left to uncover was how much space was in the fridge. She stuffed it with the produce and went about finding a vase for the flower. The roses found themselves on the dining room table while plumeria was placed on the balcony connecting to the bedroom. She hadn’t noticed Lena’s sort of blank stare at the bed. The view outside was far too magnificent to miss. They had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. And, damn did she pay for it. Once, she managed to pull herself for the city’s essences she walked back into the bedroom.

 

_**So much for her being comfortable.** _

 

“Luthor… you okay?” Monica asked.

 

“It's just… it feels… like home,” Lena whispered, “I know it's… strange, but it just feels like it.”

 

Monica cleared her throat, “Well, I’ll leave you and the room alone then…”

 

“Don't be silly, you make it feel like home,” Lena reassured.

 

“Lena, I’m sort of… beat… would you be… upset if I lied down?” Monica asked as she looked at the bed.

 

“Absolutely not, go,” she gestured to the bed, “Rest.”

 

Monica walked closer to the bed. Both of her hands gripped her jacket pulling it off. She stared directly into those emerald eyes, “You aren’t going to lay down with me?”

 

As she waited for an answer, she unbuckled her belt without breaking the stare. The metal buckle hit the floor and her hands were on her shirt but paused for an answer.

 

Lena bit her lip, getting an idea of what Monica was intending to do, “I wouldn't say that…” She replied as she reached for Monica’s shirt, lightly brushing the skin underneath. She painstakingly pulled it up, gesturing for her girlfriend to raise her arms. She did so without a second thought.

 

As Lena pulled the shirt over Monica's head, she stepped back slightly. Her emerald eyes gazed at her body, glancing up at her girlfriend's own silver eyes, to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable. There was only love in those starry eyes, so Lena took her time. She reached a finger out to brush perfectly shaped abs, feeling the muscles tense then relax under her touch. Another glance at Monica’s eyes, and she continued her ministrations. Lena smirked at the curves that she slid her finger along. She could feel goosebumps appear under her touch, and it seemed to give Lena her own goosebumps. Her fingers brushed up past her lace bra, to her jawline, and she pulled her into a passionate kiss. She could feel Monica relax into the embrace, and Lena realized that she still had her clothes on. Tender fingers pulled away her jacket threw it over to her luggage. They’d done the undressing part so many times and yet nervous still came over Monica as her heart pounded in her chest. Her shoes were discarded pushed under the bed. Light touches on her jeans asked for permission. She didn’t move until she had it.

 

Lena quickly nodded. Lightly brushing Monica’s hair for reassurance. Carefully Monica unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. See through lace with a triangle cut out was revealed to her. Instantly, she gulped at the sight.

 

“When did you…” She said mindlessly. _**I don’t remember her having these on before.**_

 

Smirking, Lena replied, “The other day.”

 

Her fingers were to the fabric, well the absence of fabric. A light gaze over the patch of skin revealing in the triangle.

 

“We haven’t agreed then… why would you buy these… if we hadn’t?” She asked. As the words came out of her mouth, she realized most people in this situation wouldn’t be questioning the girl who went lingerie shopping for her.

 

“Because,” Lena chewed her bottom lip, “I wanted to… seduce you.”

 

“You wanted to… somehow I find that hard to believe… not that you’re incapable. It’s just you act so… so…” Monica searched for the word not wanting to offend.

 

“Innocent?” Lena offered.

 

“Partially… I would say timid,” Monica said looking at her hands nervously. “I mean… you act very confident when you're ready to stop. I just… I just can’t imagine you initiating it with us.”

 

“Yeah,” Lena agreed, smiling, “It was worth a shot.”

 

“No, no, don’t get me wrong. It would be…. It is very enticing to see you this way,” She said as she hooked her fingers into her panties gradually pulled them down. Monica didn’t want to appear too eager, she didn’t even glance down. “Lena, I love it when you try for me.”

She slowly nodded, distracted from the contact, “So… did I succeed, or… should I try again?” Lena playfully smirked.

 

“Well, nothing in life is guaranteed. It’s always best..” She leaned in whispered, “to try, try, try again. Though, in this situation, you succeeded in every way possible.”

 

“Yeah-” Lena stopped as Monica’s finger slightly brushed against her skin.

 

The tiny panties dropped to the floor. Finally, she glanced down at pink moist lips. Instincts told her to go straight for what she wanted but they didn’t fly all the way to Paris just to fuck. No, they wanted to make love to one another that required comfort. Her jeans met the floor as well unlike Lena sexy choice of panties. Monica wore black boxers, it was her style. She gestured for Lena to turn around. Lena obeyed, wondering what Monica was doing. Her hands jumped to her breasts at the unclasping of her bra. Warm hands pulled down her bra straps then came to those supple lips again.

 

“It’s okay,” Monica soothed.

 

Lena relaxed into the sound. She tried desperately, to slow her breathing as warm fingers brushed against her back. Trailing goosebumps in its path, Lena wanted to turn around and see Monica’s face. She wanted to kiss her, but she was frozen in her place. The thought of making love to the woman, who was so close to her, made it unbearable to breathe. She wanted to touch Monica, but she allowed the other woman to take her time. This wasn't just one night stands who she met at a bar, this was the woman she loves.

 

Monica felt a cut of tension go through her body. Somehow she knew it was Lena. Carefully her touches were removed, along with the rest of her clothing. Monica pulled back the covers to the bed got into the thicket of plush blankets. Silver eyes didn’t appear lustful at all more so concerned.

 

“Would it be okay if I held you?” Monica ask.

 

“Yes,” Lena answered, slowly crawling into the bed near Monica, she pulled the sheets over the both of them. She snuggled closer to Monica, relishing in the warmth.

 

Monica tried to hide her blush. Lena had pushed her bare body right to her. If the want for sex was greater now, it was killing her. She released a sigh reminded herself how much she loves Lena. Her breathing calmed as their body heat warmed up the blankets. Timid hands gripped her girlfriend’s waist and pulled her even closer than her lips pressed against Lena’s forehead. A series of time passed before either one of them said anything.

 

                                                                       

 

“Little Luthor?”

 

“Mhm?” Lena mumbled.

 

“You're falling asleep… your breathing is calming..” Monica whispered.

 

“It's because you’re so warm…” Lena replied as she wrapped a leg around Monica’s hip.

 

“Go to sleep you had a long day,” Monica whispered, “I love you, Lena Luthor.”

 

“I,” Lena let out a small yawn, “Love you, Monica Rambeau.”

 

                                                

 

=======

 


	14. Mine For Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delicate touches lead Lena Luthor down the path of intimacy between herself and Monica Rambeau. Their vacation in Paris continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, It's been a long-awaited chapter. I haven't been able to find it in my heart to write due to season 3 of Supergirl. Eventually, I came to the conclusion I had to finish this lovely story not for me but for all of you. So, here it is. Oh, the song at the end is First Fuck by 6LACK & Jhené Aiko.

                                           

The lazy wind pushes against the opened balcony door. Above the busy streets and the late spring, the sun brings a welcoming warmth that coats them as good as caramel over a harvest apple. The clock says it's half past nine. With a long exhale, Monica could detect the telltale signs that her brain was still waking from a nap, there are the vestiges of a dream, turning in nonsensical ways, grasping to remain. Then from nowhere comes the memory of where they were supposed to be by this time and before the dream can reassert itself her feet started stretching. Bones in her foot cracked it was a normal sound to her, not Lena.

 

Her eyelids fluttered open as small flickers of city light shone on her face. Lena moved her arm to block the light as a groan escaped her lips. Small wisps of hair were covering her face, and she made a move to wipe them off. Stopping, when she heard a loud crack. Black brows furrowed, as she realized it wasn't from her, with worried eyes she turned to see Monica. Her face showed no sign of discomfort, so Lena raised her arms above her head, fingertips touching the head of the bed, to stretch. As she stretched her legs and feet, her thoughts gathered themselves. Lena struggled to piece whether this was a dream or not, a smile spread across her face as she came to a realization that it was real.

 

“You’re smiling that makes me so happy,” Monica said as she kissed her girlfriend’s cheek.

                                                     

“Of course I'm smiling, you make me happy,” Lena replied.

 

Monica’s eyebrows tensed slightly, “I didn’t do anything.”

 

“You don't have to do anything, I'm happy just being with you,” She grinned.

 

“You sound like a girl with a huge crush on me,” Monica smiled hugely.

 

Lena giggled, “You’re not wrong.”

 

“How would you like… late dinner?” Monica said as she pushed her nose into Lena’s neck started to kiss on her while taking in her scent. **_She smells like me._**

 

“I would love it,” Lena leaned into the touch.

 

“You could be my naked assistant,” Monica joked. She got out of bed grabbed her boxer slipped them back on, grabbed a t-shirt out of her bag put it on. Lovely eyes looked back at a naked Lena in bed.

 

“Coming?”

 

Slowly, Lena hopped out of bed, reaching for her panties. Painstakingly, she slid them up her legs, her eyes widening as she slipped them on. She could feel just how ruined they were, ** _fuck, we didn't even… was I really that…_** Lena searched for her suitcase, looking for some new panties. I should have bought two. She found some blue lace panties that Monica had already seen countless times. Lena sighed, **_I guess I'll just have to wear the ones I have on._**

 

Pots and pans stopped clinking around in the kitchen. Monica poked her head in the bedroom, Lena was staring at a pair of underwear. Her eyebrows tensed up.

 

“Lena,” Monica said softly, “Everything okay?”

 

“Yes, yes,” Lena looked up, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

 

“You're blushing…” Monica mentioned, “You know what’s mine is yours.”

 

“Mhm,” Lena hummed, as she fidgeted with the underwear behind her back, “I, um… I need new underwear…”

 

She attempted to cover up her smile. A small grin came across her face.

 

“Hand it over,” Monica said as her hand opened.

 

“Which ones?” Lena asked slowly as her cheeks burned a shade of crimson.

 

“You know which one,” Monica slightly scolded.

 

Lena nodded, as she slipped off the panties she was wearing. Handing it over to Monica, hesitating before placing it in her open palm. Monica didn’t hesitate to look at them and their condition. **_Wow, she was this wet for me. And, we still didn’t have sex. I really need to get on that._** She tied the panties to her wrist then pointed at her luggage.

 

“What’s mine is yours,” Monica repeated.

 

With nervous footsteps, Lena made her way towards Monica’s own suitcase. She searched for some underwear, and her emerald eyes set upon some loose plain black boxers. She grabbed them, quickly slipping them on and relishing in the comfort. **_I should get my own pair._** She was so used to wearing tight panties, that the boxers were a relief, and she felt relaxed.

 

“You.. you look so…” Monica struggled.

 

An elegant eyebrow raised in question as Lena turned towards her girlfriend.

 

“Right! Um, a shirt... maybe… or um not. I’m not pressing it of course. It’s not a necessity,” She rambled. Her eyes slinking down to Lena’s plump breasts gulped.

 

“I think just the boxers will do, you did say you wanted me to be naked,” Lena mentioned.

 

“Exactly,” Monica said as she gestured for Lena to gain her in the kitchen.

 

Lena followed Monica into the kitchen, and she reached for the stove, switching it on. Monica went to the fridge, pulling out all the ingredients. She reached for the pot, placing it on the stove, and poured two tablespoons of olive oil into it. She reached for the onion, and cut it in half, then began dicing it. Using her knife, she pushed the diced onion into the pot, then reached for the carrot and the celery, and diced them as well. She handed Lena some tomatoes and garlic, and she began dicing the tomatoes. Monica’s hands reached for the beans and began rinsing them, while Lena diced the rest of the vegetables.

 

She sprinkled basil and oregano into the pot, smiling as her stomach rumbled. Monica couldn’t take the wait any longer her hands cascaded around Lena’s hips and her lips literally grazed every inch of her back. Vigeant's eyes made sure Lena had not burned herself while she took the time to fully worship her. Goosebumps formed on her girlfriends back and all she wanted was so warm her up properly. **_I’m having my dessert right after dinner, no more waiting._** Dinner was ready within forty minutes and Monica took on the task of plating the food. She wasn’t exactly sure where Lena wanted to eat.

 

“Table or couch or kitchen island?” Monica asked.

 

“Kitchen island,” Lena answered.

 

The young Rambeau neared the chair next to Lena, gulped slide her bowl to her. She sat down blushing peered down at her food. **_Lena Luthor is bare-chested next to me and I can’t think of anything to say._** She lifted up her utensils dipped it into the bowl of soup. ** _I wonder what she’s thinking… damn it, she looks so sexy in my boxers._** Monica’s eyes glance over at Lena for a quick second.

                                           

With careful fingers, Lena slowly stirred her soup around in her bowl. It smelt delicious, but truth be told, she did not have much of an appetite. She couldn't think straight, with Monica sitting so close next to her. **_I should say something before our food gets cold. It seems that neither of us, actually want to eat._** Her heart hammered against her rib cage, as she angled her body, so she was facing Monica.

 

“How is it?” Lena asked it was a weak attempt at conversation. But she couldn't relax, with the sexual tension in the air.

 

“I want to taste…” Monica said trying not to let her eyes drop, “yours.”

 

Slowly, Lena swapped her bowl with Monica’s. Not entirely sure whether she truly meant the food.

 

Monica spooned out some soup, ate it. She grinned, “I like how yours taste… Are… you, ah not hungry?”

 

“I ate something earlier, I don't have much of an appetite,” The lie easily slipped off her tongue, as she hid her face behind raven hair.

 

“Would you prefer to do something else? I could clean up and you could start the bath water.”

 

Lena nodded, “I’d like that.” She replied, as she raised to her feet and made her way to the bathroom. Shaking fingers turned the tap on, and Lena held her hands under running water, adjusting the tap to add more warm water. The warmth calmed her, and she exhaled a shaky breath. As the bath slowly filled, Lena slid off the boxers and dipped the tip of her toes in. She retreated her foot as the warmth stung her cold feet. Slower this time, she dipped her toe in, until the water reached her ankle. Bringing the other foot in, Lena lay back, so her head was resting at the end of the bath. While the rest of her body lay under the water. Emerald eyes watched as the water trickled over her pale stomach. The water filled so that even her nipples were submerged. Lena took that as a time to turn off the tap and sat up to turn the knob. Lying back down, Lena sighed, as the warm water enveloped her.

                                                      

The bathroom door opened slowly timid feet stepped onto the cold tile floor. Monica caught a sight of Lena comfortably in the bathtub. She looked away cleared her throat, **_shit._** She walked over the double sink looked into the mirror attempting to pull herself together nervous were beating down her resolve. Instead of wasting this time in the mirror she resorted back to something she knew, her skincare routine. But, once all of the moisturizer was off her face she still didn’t feel at ease. Storm colored eyes peered down at the waistband of her boxer two fingers hooked inside slide them down then pulled off her shirt. Timid steps lead her over to the tub.

 

“Do you mind?” Monica asked.

 

“Not at all,” Lena managed to keep her voice calm.

“Turn around and I’ll get in…” Monica said shakily.

 

Nervously, Lena turned around, leaving enough space for Monica to fit. A single mocha foot stepped into the tub the warmth didn’t bother her it could be hotter in her opinion. She settled into the water being careful not to take up all the space. They were face to face and Lena couldn’t look more beautiful to Monica. There was a tint to her cheeks, **_she’s blushing. I haven’t even touched her._** Both of her hands moved under the water to Lena’s waist.

 

“Is this okay?” Monica asked, truly asking herself.

 

Lena nodded her consent. Her breath slightly hitching at the contact, Monica’s hands were impossibly warmer than the water. A light pull and Lena’s chest was up against Monica’s and her chin rested on Lena’s shoulder. A casual rise of the chest reminded Lena of Monica’s breathing. Her hands encircled her waist while the young Luthor's legs wrapped around hers.

                                

“Is this… too close?” Monica timidly asked.

 

“No… it’s… it's nice,” Lena answered, leaning in closer.

 

Slowly, Monica closed her eyelids and focused on the feel of Lena’s skin against hers. “I’ve never done this with someone before, you feel like silk.”

 

“You've never had a bath with someone before?” Lena wondered, “I don't believe I can recall, having a bath with someone before either.”

 

“Could you do something for me? If not I full heartedly understand, my little Luthor.”

 

“Of course, anything,” Lena nodded.

 

“I want you to touch me, anywhere you please,” Monica said as her head went back their eyes met.

 

Lena lightly brushed the tip of her fingers across Monica’s collarbone, trailing them up till they met with her jawline. Emerald eyes stayed locked onto silver ones, “I want to kiss you,” Lena breathed, glancing down at plump lips before meeting with her eyes once again.

 

“Please do,” Monica muttered. “If you don’t, I will.”

 

“Oh no, I intend to,” Lena smiled before using the hand on Monica’s jaw, to pull her into a kiss. Lena lightly bit down on Monica’s bottom lip and pulled it before retreating her lips, with a smirk on her face. She then leaned in once again, this time taking her time with the kiss. She could taste the remnants of the milestone soup, on Monica’s lips.

 

Tender fingers slide up the Luthor’s back into her soft hair. Monica released something she knew would bring the tension between them overboard, a simple groan. It echoed into Lena’s mouth bounced around until the sound reached her ears. Monica was pleading for Lena to keep going. “Lena…”

 

She hummed into the kiss and lightly slid her tongue across full lips. Lena was asking for permission, and it was granted when Monica opened her mouth, sliding her own tongue in. Both of them angling their heads, as hands roamed, desperate to feel more of one another. They were close, but not close enough, and Lena ached for more.

 

A gentle touch of Monica’s hand guided Lena’s from her face lower. The kiss was broken, Monica wouldn’t admit this outright, but she knew what Lena’s supple lips felt against her own. She craved another kind of touching, one that hasn’t been shared yet. Slowly, grey eyes opened to a flushed Lena Luthor in front of her.

 

“Please, I want more Lena.” Monica breathed.

 

Lena nodded, understanding what she meant. Careful fingers lowered to brush Monica’s abs, calming her breathing. Emerald eyes met with silver ones as her fingers went to lightly caress Monica’s hips. Red lips left open-mouthed kisses from her collarbone, trailing down to her breasts, and Lena hummed into the soft skin. She wanted to explore every inch of Monica’s body, she wanted to mark it. With her hands still resting on her hips, she lightly squeezed, as her teeth carefully grazed over a hard nipple. Lena moved her lips, to trace the curve of her breast. Raising one hand from Monica’s hips, Lena guided it up to rub the other nipple. Using the other hand to lightly caress above Monica’s clit, slowly pressed one finger down.

 

**_Intimacy_** , **_is this what it’s supposed to feel like?_** Monica thought to herself still unable to fully grip that magnitude of this shared moment. Lena was so soft on her, maybe that’s just how Lena is. Her body felt it had ignited under the young Luthor touches. Involuntarily, her hips moved in forward to Lena’s fingers. She bit down at her lip to muffle the sounds of her moans trying desperately to escape her lungs.

 

Her movements kept at the same pace as she lowered her finger. Lena began rubbing in slow circular motions, mere millimeters above Monica’s clit. Just enough to keep her going, Lena unexpectedly bit down on Monica’s shoulder. Fastening her movements as she did so, her tongue moved over the mark, soothing the skin. Lena lowered her finger, so it hovered above a swollen clit, unsure of how sensitive Monica’s was, she began brushing it lightly. Whilst trailing open-mouthed kisses up her neck, biting and nipping as she went.

                                                             

Delicate touches turned vexing as Monica’s nails raked down Lena’s back. All her senses were overwhelmed with the dominating Luthor’s essences. Her nails were halfway down Luthor back when they finally stopped and went back to caressing. She tilted her head over to catch a view of Paris out of the bathroom window. Everything was perfect. Moans were liberated from her throat and the bathroom was soon filled with their sound.

 

Her breath hitched in her throat as nails dug into all areas of her back. She knew they would leave marks and was aroused at the thought that they were from Monica. Lena leaned back and their eyes met, as a finger brushed through swollen lips. She brought the finger up to her mouth and hummed into the taste. Monica tasted a mix of the soup they had earlier, and something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on. **_She’s perfect in every aspect_**. Lena thought as she gazed into diluted silver eyes.

 

“Why that look?” Monica asked calmly.

 

“You’re so…” Lena wasn't able to finish as she chewed her bottom lip. Quickly, she regained her former resolve, “Perfect,” She breathed.

 

“You must’ve not seen a mirror on your way in here,” Monica blushed.

 

Her hand drops below the warm water and moved to Lena’s hand. Carefully, she guided her fingers to her weak spot coaxed her to continue to caress. Monica leaned into Lena’s shoulder, freed her voice into her ear, her breathing quickened. She could feel her girlfriend’s hard nipple press into her breasts. Trembling lips managed to get out, “More, please.”

 

Speeding up her movements, Lena added another finger and pressed down. Nails once again began trailing down her back from the friction, and Lena let out a low moan. Her fingers slipped down to the sides of Monica’s clit and rubbed up and down. She did so for a few seconds before trailing her fingers back to Monica’s spot. Lena slightly moved back so she could bend down and moved her tongue across the skin. Quickening her movements as her free hand caressed Monica’s breast.

 

A sensation of pure ecstasy swept over Monica her voice subsided for a moment desperate eyes begged for Lena to go venture inside of her throbbing center. She couldn’t say it. She couldn’t beg for it the way her heart was screaming for her too.

 

Lena's fingers moved to rest just above her center, and she pressed down hard. Moving her other hand from Monica’s breast, she went back to caressing her clit. Whilst, slowly rubbing above Monica’s entrance. Her tongue slid down to lick some of Monica’s arousal, and she retreated her mouth up to her neck. She trailed kisses along her jaw, till she reached her ear and breathed, “Ask for it.” As she pressed down above Monica’s entrance, once more before continuing to lightly caress.

 

“You’re veering on a dark path Luthor. Can you handle it?” Monica mentioned.

 

“Of course I can handle it. Though; I do believe you wish for me to cross this… dark path,” Lena whispered, as she kissed Monica’s ear, just as her finger pressed down once again above Monica’s entrance.

 

“It would make the night longer than I estimated.” Monica sighed, “I want… I want you inside of me. Will you, Mrs. Rambeau?”

 

“I will,” Lena uttered, before lowering her finger down to fill her girlfriend.

 

Starting slowly at first, Lena pumped her finger in and out. In rhythm with her circular motions, on Monica’s clit. Hips buckled forward, as Lena sped up her finger, slightly curling it as she added another finger. Lena sped up the friction on Monica’s clit, as she fully curled both fingers inside Monica, stopping before quickening the pace further. Her mouth pressed against Monica’s ear as she whispered, “I want you to look at me.” She leaned back to allow Monica to open her eyes.

 

“I…” Monica started, the abrupt sensation of Lena’s fingers inside of her broke her train of thought. Her hands found their way on Lena’s neck, gradually her eyelids opened unwillingly her eyes appeared clouded dark even as if there was a storm within them. Her lust for the women in front of her was on full display for the Luthor to take in. Monica attempted to avert her eyes to anything but Lena’s shocked face.

 

“I got you,” Lena reassured, as she leaned down to capture Monica’s lips with her own. Her mouth muffled the moans as her fingers sped up their pace. Monica ground her hips into Lena’s touch, as her fingers pumped in and out. She could feel her girlfriend on the edge of orgasm as the moans deepened. Leaning her head back to look into Monica’s darkened eyes, Lena watched.

 

One thrust, two thrust, and one last sharp thrust and Monica’s back arched. Her mouth opened in a silent cry when an orgasm washed over her. Collapsing her forehead on Lena's shoulder. Tremblers went through her body. Sedated and hard of breathing, "I didn't get to wash you." Monica grinned slightly.

 

“That can wait,” Lena answered, as her hands retreated from Monica’s center and went to gently hold her girlfriend.

 

“I love you, little Luthor.” Monica kindly rubbed Lena’s back.

 

“I love you too, Nova,” Lena pressed her lips against Monica’s damp hair.

 

The young Rambeau lifted her hand from Lena’s shoulder, her hand reached for the loofah sponge squeezed soap onto it. They took turns bathing one another until both of their bodies smelled of Lena’s lavender body wash. Monica noticed Lena’s attachment to her, she saw that look before in another Luthor, Lex. He’d gave her that very same look after Monica proved herself to be a formidable friend. Somehow, it scared her that Lena now has that same look in her eyes. One day, she’d have to choose between two people she loves very dearly. It was a day she would dread yet face when it came.

 

“Let’s get out before you catch a cold,” Monica insisted.

 

Lena nodded, as she slowly raised to her feet. Water droplets falling from all areas of her naked body. Monica looked up at the goddess that is her girlfriend. She watched her get out of the tub and wrap a robe around her wet body. Monica followed soon after making due with a towel. She walked into their bedroom opened the balcony door her nude body shamelessly walked over to the bed.

 

“Have you had enough for tonight?” Monica asked before making an advance on her.

                                          

“I wouldn't say that…” Lena started, as a perfectly manicured brow raised in curiosity.

 

Monica grinned at her reaction, she walked up behind her girlfriend and slowly removed the fluffy white robe from her bare body. It fell straight to the floor, Monica openly stared at the stretches on her back. **_She looks so beautiful with my marks on her._**

 

“Could you get the lotion? I want to touch you now.”

 

Lena could only nod as she moved to get the lotion that sat on top of the bedside table. With nervous steps, she made her way back to Monica and handed her the bottle.

 

“How can you be nervous after what we just did?” Monica asked as she took the bottle then turned Lena around. She squeezed lotion into her palm rubbed it into her forearm. She made quick work of her arms then moved onto her stomach. Lena hardly had anybody fat in her midsection though Monica relished the stretch marks that marked her womanhood.

 

“I… I'm nervous because I love you, and I want to make you happy,” Lena answered, as she leaned into Monica’s touches. Chewing her bottom lip, as she felt herself get more aroused, and Monica wasn't even touching her in a sexual manner.

 

“Lena, you make me so happy. I’m proud of being with you, there is nothing to be nervous about this is just the first time of many times.” Monica said she pressed her bare chest up to Lena’s back held her closely. “If you want to slow down, we can.”

 

“No, I… I want you to do it at your own pace,” Lena reassured as she closed her eyes.

 

“Okay, remain still for me, my love,” Monica said.

 

Both of Monica’s palms slide up to Lena’s breasts grazed her skin lightly. Intensely mind focused on the feel underneath her hands. Light breathes and gentle kisses neared that oh so sensitive spot on Lena’s neck. Monica noticed her girlfriend’s leg buckle only but for a second. Eventually, lotioned hands fully cupped and caressed in the moisture. Stiff nipples popped in and out of the gaps in Monica’s fingers. Her own legs wanted to betray her as juices dripped down her inner thigh to the floor. They were walking a thin line of pleasure and willpower.

 

Another squeeze of the lotion was heard but none was placed on Lena’s body. Instead, it was rubbed into her own chest, creamy cucumber lotion with peppermint tingle to it pressed into Lena’s back. Monica slowly moved her whole chest up against her girlfriend, literally using her own body as a canvas to lotion Lena. Sharp hitches in Lena’s breathing gave Monica the sign to caress a bit lower. Her hands encircled her girlfriend’s stomach once more, “Watch my hands, my little Luthor.”

 

Flustered lashes revealed darkened emerald eyes. She peered her sights down at the mocha hands on her pale skin making their way down below her hips. Jittery muscles showed Monica her strain to remain standing. Her hand stopped, “Get on the bed please.”

 

Carefully, Lena crawled onto the bed, making a show of it for her girlfriend. She then turned around and reached for Monica’s hand, pulling her towards the bed. A pale hand gripped the sheets as emerald eyes fell on plump breasts. Lena gulped and peeled her eyes away from the warming sight. Emerald met with a misty grey, and she almost melted then and there.

 

“It’s okay. I’ll go as slow as you need me to,” Monica reassured.

 

Lena nodded, “I trust you.”

 

Tranquil fingertips caress across Lena’s tightened fist, causing her muscles to relax, **_I don’t think I’ve ever trusted someone until now._** Mocha fingertips left trails of warmth, on Lena’s freezing skin. It was only a touch, but that touch had an infinite amount of compassion and love. Monica endured her own blazing arousal to ensure Lena’s comfort. Her eyes had appeared slightly darker, the tint of lust which gave them a graphite look, but now they were back to their unblemished silver. The Luthor’s hardly ever thought of others but Monica in no way was raised that way. The difference in their upbringing had finally come to the surface. Somehow that look in Lena’s eyes reminded Monica of everything she had in her. She may not know the overwhelming sensation of unconditional love but it instantly began Monica’s priority in life to show her how exactly that felt.

                                                            

Abruptly, the warmth of Monica’s touch left Lena’s cold body. She pulled the covers up, to slightly crawl under, desperate for some form of heat again. Darkened emerald eyes watched closely, as Monica sauntered over to the far wall, dimming the lights. Relief fell over the young Luthor as the bright lights no longer shone in her eyes. Lena shifted under the warm covers, enveloping herself in the scent that filled the air as candles were lit. Her once tensed muscles were beginning to relax, **_she’s doing this for me_**. Lena couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face, and she hid it under the covers suddenly feeling like a child. Excitement washed over her as her eyes fell on Monica igniting a flame on the wick of a candle. **_She’s doing this for me because she loves me, and I love her._** Lena bit her lip in anticipation, of what was coming.

 

Monica pulled out a CD from her bag popped it into a nearby dusty stereo. At first, she was sure it wasn’t going to work but once the CD was in and the play button was pressed music cascaded out. Bass thumped through the speaker with an angelic beat following. A low toned singer started to sing.

 

 


End file.
